


Stress Relief

by iceprinceloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adamandriel, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry John, Awkwardness, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Caught in the Act, Cockblock Sam, Consensual Underage Sex, Dean makes it better, Dean teaches Sammy, Depression, Dildos, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gen, I don't ship these, I had a life once....., It's beautiful and natural, John traumatizes Sam and Dean for life, John uses Prostitutes, Lots of Sammy Hotness, M/M, Mary and Jess are very similar, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, Nosy Dean, Omega Sam, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostate Milking, Requests for Porn, Sam Ships It, Sammy Gets Caught, Sammy likes dick, Sex Tapes, Skin magazines, Stress Relief, The Talk, The fandom's father went on a freaking hunting trip and didn't come back, Top John, Wet Dream, Young Sam Winchester, back from the dead, bicurious Dean, blowjob, idk - Freeform, impala porn, maybe I do..., so I was enlisted, weird ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 51,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The job is difficult and stressful and sometimes a hunter needs some relief, this is a collection of requests for porn without plot and general stuff, from Supernatural. I will take any request!<br/>To see what the chapters are just look at the names, usually they're very helpful :)<br/>There's:<br/>Wincest<br/>Daddycest<br/>Jacking off<br/>Oral<br/>Weechesters<br/>First Times<br/>Gay First Times<br/>Impala fun<br/>Wincestiel<br/>Destiel<br/>Daddyestiel<br/>Hanstiel<br/>Sabriel<br/>Debriel<br/>Wing kinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John

The first time it had happened eleven year old Sam woke up to soft panting in the bed farthest from his, he sat up in alarm when a low growl and soft moan reached his ears. Slowly crawling out of bed he crept closer to his father's bed and eyed the large form moving beneath the covers.

He nervously reached out a hand and touched his father's back lightly. “Dad? Are you oka-?”

Sam felt the question die on his lips and he stared as he saw a womans hand snake out from under the blanket and scratch John’s back hard enough to leave marks. Obviously his presence hadn’t been noticed. He watched in shock as his father plowed into the unknown woman and sucked on her neck roughly.

“Sammy!” Dean hissed from the other bed, the bed that lay between Sams and Johns. “Sam go back to bed!”

Sam couldn’t bring himself to move and he felt his stomach drop when John, having heard Dean, turned his head to look at Sam just as his hips stuttered and he emptied his load into the woman beneath him.

“Sammy!” He grunted, stilling against her tensely. He finished with exhausted panting and lifted his head to look at Sam wearily.

Sam was still frozen to the spot but he quickly backed up when his dad slowly pulled away from the woman and began to get up off the bed with a sheet around his waist.

“Sammy breathe-”

Sam bolted for the door and ran off for a few hours. He ran until he felt far enough away from the motel to crash. He sat in a bus stop and hugged his legs to his chest. He couldn’t believe what he’d just seen. He’d known that men and women indulged in sex, he’d just never really known what that meant. Now he was certain he had an idea about the details, and they were gross. He shuddered as he remembered the scene, he tried putting himself in his father's place but wound up retching in disgust. He couldn’t block the wet sounds he’d heard, the movement of the adults and the sound his father made when it all finished.

He sat there for hours before slowly walking back to the motel. When he returned Dean was out and John was waiting for him with a talk.

“I was worried sick Sam.” John said gruffly as he guided Sam to the bed.

“I do not want to talk about it.” Sam replied stubbornly.

“Sam, just sit down and listen to me.” John said firmly as he pushed Sam onto the bed.

Sam grimaced and wriggled uncomfortably before moving to Dean’s bed, not trusting John’s bed to be clean.

“Look, I know it was a bit of a shock Sammy, I wouldn’t have brought a woman here normally knowing you were here. I used to get Dean to take you out for a bit because you were just a kid but Sam you’re getting older, your body is changing and I thought you could handle this maturely.”

Sam felt his horror growing at the realisation; his dad had been bringing women to the rooms where Sam and Dean slept? Gross!

“I’m a man, Sam, and men have needs okay? Dean has needs if that helps? You’ll have needs one day too! One day you’ll be the one having sex with a woman while I’m sleeping a few feet away, and that’s okay because I’d understand.”

Sam felt bile come up in his throat and he found himself dry heaving between his knees. John sighed and shook his head.

“Sammy don’t give me that look. When you’re a bit older and you start changing a bit more you’ll understand. For now just calm down, if it upsets you so much I’ll keep it on the low.”

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, he never wanted to see his dad kissing and….uuug...touching another woman ever again. Dad’s just weren’t allowed to do that stuff after they had kids, it just wasn’t okay.

“That doesn’t mean I’m not going to see women.” John said firmly. “It is a beautiful and natural thing Sam, and you better make your peace with it because some days it’s the only stress relief you’ll get.”

Sam gagged. “Beautiful and natural?! Not from where I was standing!” he argued. “I am never doing that ever! It’s gross.”

John sighed and sat beside Sam. “I’ll hold you to that in a few years, then we’ll hear a change of tune.”

“I will not do it ever.” Sam ground out stubbornly.

John put an arm around Sam’s shoulders. “Sure you won’t kiddo. If you wanted to I would have told you that I’m cool with it, use protection, enjoy it and make sure you aren’t the only one who crosses the finish line.”

Sam glowered at John and the man smiled amusedly. “Don’t give me that look. It really is beautiful and natural when you’re the one doing it. This job is stressful and sex helps with that, you understand Sam?”

“Whatever, just stop doing it here.” Sam went to his own bed and tried to get back to sleep.

Much to Sam’s disgust John had been serious about continuing with the strange women. Sam had been pissed when a week later he woke up to the same sounds again, he sat up in bed and glared at his father. Dean had gestured with a hand for him to calm down.

Sam furiously shook his head and Dean huffed before getting out of his bed and joining Sam.

Sam squirmed against Dean to get away from him, not wanting to be cuddled, but Dean held him tightly and Sam eventually settled in an annoyed manner.


	2. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for Kats1997 who suggested I write this chapter! Thanks for reading darling! I hope this is what you had in mind and you enjoy it.

Sam lay beside his father in bed trying, and failing, to fall asleep. Dean snored contently from the other queen bed and Sam looked over bitterly at the nineteen year old. Dean had insisted on having his own bed for once, he was too old to share with Sam.

“What if I have a girl over?! I can’t get my groove on if Sam’s in the bed with me!” Dean had argued earlier and Sam had been booted to John’s bed.

Not that Dean had actually brought a girl to the motel. Sam resented being forced to share with John just so Dean could have his own space to do nothing. He was fifteen and finally developed an itch for intimate touch. He’d been careful to keep it discreet, he didn’t need his dad’s whole I-told-you-so speech.

He’d insisted only four years ago that he’d never need or want sex but now he was wrong and it would kill him if John found out. Every night he’d managed to knock one out in the shower of whatever crappy hotel they were staying in, it was the best way to prevent stained sheets and it made him sleepy.

Tonight was different. Their motel didn’t have a shower, only a bath, and John had insisted on just sharing the water. He made Sam wash up first, naturally that meant the boy couldn’t tend to himself, not without leaving spunk in the water; which John would notice.

He squirmed and huffed uncomfortably as he felt the push of his arousal on his briefs. The material was chafing the sensitive head but he couldn’t do anything about it without John noticing. The older man was a light sleeper, and Sam knew that moving around too much would wake him.

He bit his lip as a bead of precum leaked onto his briefs and added to the damp spot that was there. Maybe if he just took himself out of the boxers, away from stimulation, he’d be able to make it go away. He reached into the underwear and touched himself lightly, gasping quietly at the myriad of sensations that coursed through him. He removed his hand and rocked his hips slowly and desperately, waiting for the shocks to subside.

Maybe he should just go knock one out in the bathroom. He nervously looked over his shoulder to see if John was asleep, and crawled out the bed slowly. He made it to the bathroom without waking either of the older hunters in the room and he quickly sat on the edge of the tub and tugged his briefs down enough to release his raging hardness.

Sam bit his lip and stifled a moan, as precum slid from the head, down the sensitive underside of his cock. He was panting as he wrapped his hand around himself tightly and began rubbing up and down. He thrust up a few times and used his free hand to fondle and squeeze his swollen sack.

He groaned when his fingers pressed over the perineum, he paused to listen for movement int he room behind the door. Hearing nothing he resumed his strokes and the gentle pressure on the perineum, he was panting heavily and he felt his sack tighten. He let out a low moan and squeezed himself harder and pulled rougher.

Wham!

Sam cried out in surprise when the door slammed open as his orgasm hit, his eyes clenched shut and he bucked up a few times into his hand as cum covered it. He sat panting in exhaustion, forgetting about the door.

“What the fuck?”

Sam cringed, Dean. He risked a look through one eye and cringed again with a groan, dad.

“So…’never gonna do that ever, it’s gross’, huh?” John asked with a laugh.

Sam moaned quietly in shame and turned his back on them, embarrassed beyond belief. “Go away!”

John turned to Dean and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Go back to bed Dean, I’ll handle it.”

“Now Sam-”

“Go away dad!” Sam whined.

“Easy tiger, I just wanna ask, are you just doing this or is there a special someone?” John forced Sam to look at him.

Sam grimaced. “It’s just this, please just go away?”

John smiled and sat on the edge on the tub facing Sam. “No need to be so embarrassed Sam, I get it. Told you you’d like it someday.”

“It’s just to help me sleep.” Sam bit out.

“To stop wet dreams sounds more likely.” Sam didn’t respond to his fathers knowing words. “You almost had one in the car a few weeks ago. You were asleep and started rubbing up on the seat, Dean wasn’t particularly thrilled I’ll have you know, we just put the music louder and let you wake up on your own.”

Sam felt shame burn his face off. He couldn’t believe that his dad and Dean had known he was feeling this stuff!

“We’re cool Sam. I get it, Dean get’s it, move on. Get cleaned up and come back to bed, you have school tomorrow.”

John left Sam in the bathroom to clean up which he did slowly, drawing out the time to wait till John was asleep. He finally couldn’t stall any longer and he crept into the room. He found John sleeping but something was off about it, the man wasn’t breathing the same pattern he usually had when sleeping. Sam felt a bit touched as he realized what John was doing.

‘Faking it to make me feel better. Sometimes you’re not a bad father.’ Sam thought with a grudging smile as he crawled into bed beside John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	3. Sammy Is Growing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Libby for the request! You actually inspired three chapters for this story, I thought this would suit what you were looking for most but please do read the next two chapters as they're similar but different! Also thanks to Garth for adding his fifty cents! I do take requests on this fic so please feel free to comment with what you'd like to see!

Sam was having a nice dream. He panted softly as he felt breath on his neck and smelt the soothing aroma of candy floss and lavender. He moaned lowly as the warm air moved down his stomach and gently settled over his hardness. A long thin finger trailed up and down the sensitive underside of his dick, scooping precum from the tip every time it came to the head. He thrust his hips forward, seeking the warmth with a desperate edge. He moaned loudly when he felt a tight, hot sensation enclosing his cock. He thrust his hips against it, trying to get to his orgasm quickly.

He felt soft hands ghosting over his hips and down between his legs to press and rub his sensitive sack and perineum. He panted and whined softly when he felt a slick tongue lapping at the head of his cock. He was sure he was going to be finished soon, but before he could finish he felt legs straddle his hips and a new warmth engulf his cock, sinking lower and lower, pulling him deeper and deeper until- SNORE.

Sam blinked his eyes open slowly, looking around uncertainly. He was in the back of the impala, which was parked on the side of the road. His dad was snoring loudly in the driver seat, leaning against the window. Dean was leaning on the passenger side, breathing quietly with his face turned away from Sam. The snoring had woken him, and it had been such a good dream!

He noticed his erection hadn’t died and he bit his lip nervously. It wouldn’t be the first quickie he’d had in the backseat of the impala but it was different with John and Dean in the front. Sam nervously slid a hand into his boxers and wrapped his fingers around his hard on. He gently tugged up and down, swiping his calloused thumb over the tip with every pass. His free hand slid further down to rub the perineum and sack.

He bit his lip to keep the noise down, he’d die if John and Dean noticed what he was doing, it would be a long and awkward conversation.

Little did Sam know, Dean was still awake, he had been trying to block out the sound of his baby brother having a wet dream. Dean grimaced as he realised that Sam was awake and handling himself. He risked a look into the back seat and wanted to cry at the thought of Sam getting spunk all over Baby. He’d been bothered when he woke up to hear Sam moaning, but John had shushed him and told him to leave Sam be.

It was disturbing, Sam wasn’t supposed to be sexual; he was just a kid for crying out loud! Now Sam wasn’t in the throes of a wet dream but he was jacking off instead! Dean wasn’t sure which was worse. He peered through his lashes at Sam’s technique, the boy was well practised obviously; twisting his wrist and using the unique texture, years of cocking guns, had given his hands.

He shook himself awkwardly, he shouldn’t be watching Sam; they were brothers. Dean grimaced when Sam shucked his boxers lower and exposed himself fully. Sam was well endowed though, for a wiry fourteen year old anyway. Dean couldn’t believe this was happening, in Baby, with Sam, John calmly sleeping nearby and Dean freaking out.  
He was very relieved when he heard Sam moan lowly, and a wet noise from the back told the older brother that it was over for the night. Sam had finished and now he’d clean himself up with a dirty shirt and go to sleep. Dean relaxed and tried to forget what he’d seen and heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	4. Dean has Sammy Issues

“Dad I don’t think we’ll make it to a motel tonight, you need to stop driving, it’s been hours.” Dean implored John.

John sighed and shook his head, they’d been on the road for thirteen hours straight with him driving, he was tired but he wanted to get his boys somewhere safe.

“No Dean, I’ll be fine, just get some sleep.”

“I am not sleeping till you’ve had some shut eye. It’s dangerous for you to drive so long, let me take over if you don’t wanna stop.” Dean gave John his best puppy dog face but the older man scoffed softly.

“I am not letting you drive kiddo, you are fifteen, it is pitch black out and you haven’t slept for at least eighteen hours.” John said patronisingly. “If you really want me to stop then fine, but you better set up the protective runes with me.”

Dean nodded immediately in agreement and John pulled the car over. He glanced into the back to see Sam fast asleep on the back seat, dreaming away peacefully. The two older Winchesters got out of the impala and began drawing protective runes into the sand around the car. It was a quick job with them both working and in no time they were back in the front seat getting comfortable.

John and Dean began to doze off when a soft noise snapped Dean on high alert.

It was a moan from Sam.

Dean nudged John worriedly. “Dad! Dad something's wrong! Sam’s moaning!” He whispered.

John sighed and sat upright, pausing to listen. Dean held his breath and they both watched Sam shift awkwardly under the thin fleece blanket. Dean looked at John triumphantly when Sam moaned a bit louder the second time. John snorted softly and lay back against the driver's door again.

“Go to sleep Dean.” He rumbled gruffly.

Dean stared gobsmacked. “Dad! Are you kidding! Sam’s hurt or something!”

John opened his eyes to peer owlishly at Dean. “What happened in your sleep when you were a horny eleven year old?”

Dean took a moment trying to decipher what John meant.

“Oh!” He whispered softly, and then; “Ew! Sam’s not allowed to do that!”

John laughed quietly. “Leave him be Dean.”

“Ew are you kidding? No man! He cannot do that in Baby!”

John eyed him seriously. “Dean Winchester you leave Sam alone, How’d you feel being woken up in something like this? You are not to rib him over this got me?”

Dean scowled but nodded his agreement. They settled back down but Dean shifted anxiously as he tried to drown out the soft noises Sam was making in his sleep. John gave him a gentle kick.

“Will you stop? It’s just a wet dream Dean, it’ll be over soon.” He grumbled irritably.

Dean just gave his father a filthy look and covered his ears. After a very short time the sound of John snoring brought him out of his somewhat soundproof cocoon. Dean sighed in relief as he realised how quiet the car was, peace at last.

He glanced into the back to check on Sam and nearly moaned in irritation. The blanket had slipped off the youngest Winchester and the kid was sleeping in a tshirt and boxers. Dean could see the clear outline of Sam’s dick through the thin material, he could see that the wet dream hadn’t been wet at all. He groaned lowly and ducked back down into the front seat.

Dean glanced over the back when Sam became more restless, he regretted it instantly. Sam was gripping himself through his boxers and thrusting into his hand, clearly it was a very good dream.

Sam keened softly as his orgasm flooded through his system and brought him to a new high. He whimpered when the sensation on his dick became too much and he drew away from it. He felt his heartbeat slow and his breathing return to normal, he found himself in a light doze.

Dean peaked at Sam when the boy stopped moving. He grimaced and shut his eyes; he never wanted to see Sam’s O-face, ever again. Sam wasn’t allowed to even have an O-face, he was eleven for crying out loud! Sam seemed to have settled and Dean could see he was between waking and sleep.

Sam blinked his eyes open when he felt eyes boring into him. He looked up to see Dean looking as though he’d seen a ghost.

“Mmm...what’s wrong Dean?” He mumbled uncertainly.  
Dean pointedly looked at Sam’s crotch and that's when he noticed the wetness on his thighs.

“Got a little someone we should know about Sammy?” He asked casually, taking the blanket and holding it away from Sam.

“No! Shut up Dean!” Sam begged as he tried to snag the blanket.

“Looks like you’re lying Sammy.” Dean teased. “Freaking gross by the way. In Baby? Seriously?”

Sam felt ready to melt from shame and he scrambled to get the blanket for cover, accidentally kicking the back of John's chair and waking the man.

“Dean!” Sam hissed in a high pitched whine of embarrassment when Dean wouldn’t give the blanket back.

John looked at the boys for a moment and then something clicked. He glared at Dean and cuffed him on the head. “Dean! I told you to leave him alone!”

“I’m just teasing him a little, it’s my job as big brother!”

John glared at Dean. “Well it’s not okay Dean! Look at your brother! Does it look like he finds your teasing innocent?”

Dean looked at Sam and grimaced when he saw a flicker of tears in the boy’s eyes.

“Apologise to Sam.”

Dean handed Sam the blanket and mumbled an apology, which Sam didn’t answer to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	5. Master and Student

Sam woke with a gasp and sat up panting heavily. They were parked on the side of the road, John fast asleep in the driver's seat and Dean…? Sat across from him looking at Sam?

Sam frowned at Dean who nervously shifted and grinned sheepishly at Sam.

“Uh heya Sammy. You gonna tell me who’s got you all hot and horny or what?”

Sam felt a small patch of wetness on the front of his briefs, the hard length pressing against his stomach, and he paled in shame as he realised what Dean meant. “Oh my God!” The teen whispered in horror.

“Oh hey, no need to be so formal; Dean will do.” The older brother said with a grin. “Chill out Sam, I mean this isn’t exactly cool with me, since it’s in Baby, but no need to freak out man.”

Sam shook his head. “No no Dean! I can’t believe you saw that!”

“I can’t believe that lasted so long!” Dean teased. “It took fifteen minutes and it looks like you’re still soldiering on! Look at you, you’re almost as hung as me and dad!”

Now things seemed awkward for Dean, he looked at Sam’s crotch nervously. Sam shifted under the scrutiny and tried to will the erection away but it was stubborn.

“Why do you look nervous!?” Sam hissed in irritation. “You’re not the one who’s been caught like this, and it won’t go away!”

Dean shrugged and rubbed his neck uncertainly. “It’s just, you’re my baby bro man, you’re not supposed to be this way. It’s not normal, you know?”

Sam glared at him and turned his back on Dean. “Go away!”

“No Sam! Listen to me, this is okay man. I’m gonna get some shut eye you take care of what you got to do.”

Sam glared over his shoulder at Dean. “I’m not doing that ever! I dunno how! Anyway I wouldn’t do it with you two in the car! What if dad wakes up!?”

“Woah! You’ve never jerked off?” Dean looked shocked.

Sam blushed and shrugged awkwardly.

Dean grinned and looked at John. “Let me teach you, and prove how safe you are.”

Sam frowned and sat up, he scooted upright and took a good look at Dean. “What do you mean?”

Dean shucked out of his jeans and pulled his boxers down. Sam gasped and clapped a hand over his eyes.

“Dean! I don’t wanna see that!” He whined.

“Then don’t look Sammy!” Dean winked at Sam who glared from a slouched position against the opposite door in the backseat. “Mmm….hot french girls….long dark hair, blue eyes, boobs like Madonna bro, I’m telling you that’s the best!”

Dean’s face was tinged pink and Sam felt his own arousal twitch in interest as he watched Dean’s face morph in different emotions. Dean gasped and thrust up into the air, Sam shyly scooted nearer to Dean and watched his brother’s hand moving up and down over his engorged cock. He licked his lips and tentatively moved his hand to release his own cock, once it was free he sat fondling it lightly.

Dean smiled at him dopily. “That’s it Sammy, now you’re getting ballsy.”

Sam blushed and looked away from Dean. “Don’t tell dad?” he asked in a small voice.

“No problem kiddo, dad never has to know.” Dean grunted and squeezed himself tighter. “Ugn, just….just squeeze tighter Sammy, and flick your thumb over the tip like this.”

Sam copied Dean and his eyes clenched shut and he felt his mouth open wide in an O-shape. He groaned lowly and canted his hips upwards. Dean grunted and moved his hand faster, Sam copied him and matched his pace. Dean came with a low moan and thrust into his hands a few more times before his cock became too sensitive. He watched Sam through hooded eyes as the younger boy struggled to reach his end.

“Dean...Mh...it won’t come!” He whimpered anxiously.

“Breath Sammy, it’ll come.” Dean reassured him.

“Dean!” Sam pleaded as he thrust helplessly.

Dean slid closer with a glance to John. “Okay I’ll help, just hang in there.”

Dean wrapped one of his hands over Sam’s and guided the boy's hand up and down, flicking the tip and rubbing the precum on the shaft. His free hand massaged Sam’s sack and he watched Sam’s face for signs. Sam made his O-face and Dean ducked his head to capture the tip of Sam’s cock in his mouth just as orgasm hit. Sam gasped and grabbed Dean’s short hair, pulling the other boy further down his cock. Dean allowed him and gently swallowed around the still engorged organ, Sam clawed at his neck and scalp and Dean patiently continued sucking until he’d gotten every drop out of Sam.

He withdrew when he felt Sam nudging him away. The brothers panted quietly and looked at each other.

“You’re gonna sleep good now.” Dean said with a smile.

Sam blushed and hit him lightly. “Shut up, Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

They lay beside each other on the seat and straightened their clothes.

“Dean?”  
“Yea Sammy?”

Sam looked nervously at Dean who smiled at him.

“Could we...uhm...maybe try that...uh..”

“You wanna do it again?” Dean asked.

Sam blushed and nodded shyly. “Yea.”

“Sure Sam….” Sam looked at Dean in shock and the older boy just shook his head. “Not now though, go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	6. Virginity Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a reminder to my South African readers, there's a supernatural mini con in Irene on march 5th and it is set to be epic! I am going to be in SA and going along with a few other authors to enjoy the fun of supernatural! This chapter is for Libby and Kats1997! Thanks for reading guys!

Sam rushed into the motel after school with a nervous energy around him.

“There better be a monster after your ass Sammy.” Dean said playfully.

“What? No. I’m just in a rush to get home!” Sam said distractedly, he threw his bag under his bed and began shoving things out of sight around the room, and tossing empty food wrappers in the bin.

“What you doing Sam?” Dean asked uncertainly.

Sam looked at Dean as if he hadn’t noticed him before. “You! You and dad should go see a movie Dean!”

Dean blinked at Sam in confusion.

“Yea there’s this new horror movie in! You should take dad and get out for the whole night. I’ll be fine here on my own!” Sam would have jabbered on but Dean grabbed him by the shoulders and held him still.

“What the hell Sammy? You kicking us out for any specific reason?”

Sam scowled and seemed to deflate. “Okay listen, I need you to get dad out of the motel for the night. The whole night! I have this friend, and she’s a girl, and I invited her to come over to study tonight. I think she likes me and we’re going to have sex, but I don’t wanna do it with you and dad here! It’s weird enough that I’ll be doing it in a space we share, without you watching me!”

“Well I guess I’ll be going back out to the chemist then.” John’s voice drifted from the front door.

Sam cringed and turned to look at him. “Hi dad.”

“Sam you know you shouldn’t hide stuff from me. It’s not safe in our line of work to keep secrets from each other.” John told Sam off strictly. “I’m not leaving this room just so you can get some action, Dean and I bring girls over all the time and don’t make you leave.”

Sam grimaced. “I’m not you and Dean, and this isn’t just a bit of action! This is important!”

“It’s sex Sam, with a girl you study buddy with, it’s no big deal!” Dean deadpanned. “Just man up and do what nature demands, we’ll be really quiet for you.”

“It’s not just sex Dean!” Sam whined unhappily, not wanting to explain but not seeing another option. “I’ve never had sex before, you know that, it’s a big deal to me!”

“Even more reason for us to stick around.” John said gruffly. “Don’t want this girl taking advantage of you for your virginity, or picking on you for it.”

“She’s also a virgin dad, she won’t take advantage of me!”

“Two virgins are gonna defile each other? This is gonna be hilarious!” Dean laughed.

“Will you stop! Please just a few hours! Give us till eleven to be alone!” Sam turned pleading eyes to John. “I’m seventeen and the only virgin in my class besides her, I really like this girl, she doesn’t think I’m a freak and she wants to be around me! Please dad just a few hours! I will never complain about hunting again if you do this for me!”

John and Dean burst out laughing and Sam scowled at them fiercely. “Oh Sam, you will always have some bitchy complaint about hunting! A few hours with a pretty girl won’t change that!”

Sam gave John a hurt look and pouted. “Please! I just want to do this like everybody else! No one else’s fathers sat beside them giving pointers!”

“Okay okay….you can have the room from six till nine, if nothing's happened by then that’s not my problem. You will use protection, you will only use your bed, you will clean up after yourselves and you will not cross that finish line before she does; got me?”

Sam blushed and moaned in shame. “Stop it! I get you, I get you!”

“And Sam...from now on I expect some honesty about these things, I’m still your dad, I deserve to know this stuff about you.”

Sam nodded quickly and tried to rush his father off. “Sure dad, honesty in the future, I got it! Please just go!”

John shook his head and Dean grabbed his wallet.

“There are condoms in the bathroom cabinet Sammy. Use tongue, and not just when you kiss her, use tongue always. Make your long thin fingers useful! They’re not intimidating and they’ll reach way up into her coochie to that special spot! You’ll love it just wait, make her beg Sammy!” Dean said with a wink as he guided John out. “I’ll keep dad from prying.”

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed and the impala drove off. He set about cleaning, only half an hour before Julie would be there.

There was a knock on the door just as he finished making the bed with clean bedding. He ran a hand through his hair, did a breath check and opened the door quickly.

“Julie...” he breathed nervously as he gazed at the beautiful brunette standing in front of him.

The girl blinked shy blue eyes up at him and waved nervously. “Hi Sam.”

“Uh, come in! Let me take that.” He took her backpack and stood back to let her pass. “Do you want a soda?”

“Sure, thanks Sam.” She followed him to the kitchenette and looked around the room. “I thought you said your father and brother live with you? Are they going to be home soon?”

“Oh uh yea they are...busy with...stuff for my dad’s work….” Sam trailed off awkwardly. “They’ll be back at about nine. We’re alone for a while.”

“Oh nice...thank you..” She accepted a glass of soda and they nervously shuffled towards the couch where Sam had his notes waiting. “So where do you want to start?”

“Uh well I guess I figured we’d start with Chemistry, we have that test on catalysts on friday.” Sam replied quickly, relieved to break the awkwardness.

“Oh okay uh well let's start then.” Julie put her soda on the table and picked a selection of notes from her backpack gingerly. “Okay my notes say that a catalyst makes a reaction occur faster by providing more energy the particles in the reaction.”

“Uh well that's sort of true but the way they work is not as direct.” Sam corrected slowly. “See a catalyst actually lowers the activation energy in a system, so the particles need less energy in order to react with one another.”

“I don’t understand?” Julie blinked sheepishly.

“Oh uh...okay well think of it like us right now.” Sam came to an idea. “Imagine we are reactants in a system, and we are reacting really slow because we need a lot of energy, or motivation, to react. If we wanted to react faster with each other we either need to gain motivation or we need to require less; we need to be more forward about uh...reacting...or we need to feel more motivated. Now imagine we have beer instead of soda, the beer is the catalyst because it lowers our inhibitions and makes us want to react faster…...so we drink the beer and we require less motivation to react, we start to react and have more frequent collisions over and over until we reach an equilibrium where we are breaking the same number of bonds as we are forming and the reaction is complete.”

By the end of his explanation they were both breathing a bit heavily and staring at each other.

“Do you-? Would you show me? I don’t quite understand your example. If you demonstrate I’m sure I’d understand the concept better.” Julie flirted nervously.

Sam couldn’t believe his luck and he shifted closer shyly. “Sure.”

“So we are reacting slowly...” Julie breathed. “We drink some catalyst….”

They drank the last of their soda’s.

“We require less motivation to react because we are under the influence of the catalyst.” Sam murmured as he leaned in closer.

“Now we react?” Julie asked as she leaned in similarly.

“If you want to.” Sam looked her in the eye before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

Julie gasped and gripped his upper arms tightly, tipping her head back to deepen the kiss. Sam gently ran his tongue over hers like he had seen Dean and their dad do countless times. She moaned quietly and moved in closer, she was almost on his lap. Sam broke the kiss and asked her if she wanted to move to the bed.

“Yea I’d like that Sam.” she said with a shy smile.

They moved and collapsed onto Sam’s bed, kissing and rubbing each others arms and torsos. Sam tentatively placed a hand on one of her breasts and stroked a perk nipple through her shirt.

“You-you aren’t wearing a-...” he stammered nervously.

Julie laughed sheepishly and looked away from him. “I kinda hoped we’d do this, I’m sorry, that’s weird isn’t it?”

“No! I don’t think so….I’m way worse.” He said quickly to placate her. “Look see?”

He reached under the pillow to show her the small pack of condoms he’d taken from the bathroom.

Julie smiled and kissed him tenderly. “I’m glad I wasn’t the only one.”

“Do you wanna go as far as condoms?” Sam asked her uncertainly, he didn’t want to [push her into it or make any assumptions.

“Sam, I’m seventeen and I’m a virgin because I haven’t found a good guy to give that to. I know you aren’t permanent, but you are the nicest boy I will ever meet and I want you to be my first.”

Sam felt awed and humbled by Julie as she confessed her thoughts. He gently lifted her shirt off over her head and arms, he lifted slightly to look at her, she was stunning. Soft perky breasts with light brown nipples that called for his attention. Sam breathed a sound of approval and resumed kissing her, drawing back only so that she could tug his shirt off.

“What’s this?” she traced his tattoo curiously.

“It’s just a tattoo, my brother has a matching one….” he replied awkwardly, it was never fun explaining his family.

“I have a celtic knot tattoo on my inner thigh, my parents don’t know about it though.”

“Would they be mad?” Sam asked curiously.

Julie nodded grimly. “Yea they’re really religious and they don’t believe in defiling the body that was perfectly made to begin with. They wouldn’t approve of me having sex outside of marriage either.”

“Do you want to stop?”  
“No.”

Sam and Julie lay kissing intensely on the bed, slowly undressing each other until they were completely nude. Julie gently roll on top of Sam and gazed down at him curiously. She ran her hands over his pecs and defined shoulders, slowly following the line of his body until she reached his manhood.

She tentatively ran her fingers down the length and rubbed lightly against his sack. Sam grunted and gripped her hips tightly, he felt a heat pool suddenly in his gut and his eyes widened in embarrassment as he realised what was happening. Before he could stop it he felt his cum cover her hand in wet hot spurts.

They both panted quietly in silence as Julie tried to hold back her own arousal and Sam tried to overcome his embarrassment.

“I uh...I’m sorry..” he whispered in shame, not looking at her. “I couldn’t stop it.”

“It’s okay Sam, I understand, this is my first time too you know.” Julie soothed him kindly.

Sam suddenly remembered what Dean had said about tongue. “Lie on your back, I can at least make you feel good too.”

 

“You’ll be recovered in time to have sex?” she asked hopefully.

“I hope so.” With that he ducked his head between her legs and set to work.

He started by kissing and biting her thighs lightly, slowly moving deeper and deeper in. He licked over her clit and then breathed cold air over it to make Julie squirm.

Julie mewled and pushed down for more. Sam obliged and lovingly began tonguing her clit and lips, easing his way down to her entrance which had a wet sheen around it. He traced the tip of his tongue around her entrance and moaned as a small amount of discharge leaked onto his lips. He could feel himself getting hard again, thankfully.

He pressed his tongue into her and groaned around the sensation, he imagined how the soft walls would feel around his cock and he thrust lightly into the air at the thought. He moved his tongue in and out a few times before drawing back and going all the way back to her face to kiss her. Julie moaned as she tasted herself on Sam’s lip and she tried to get all of her essence from his mouth.

They drew back, gasping for air and Julie took one of Sam’s condoms. She carefully unrolled it onto his cock and lay back with her legs bent and open. Sam lay down between her legs and kissed her softly.

“Are you sure?” Sam asked her gently.

Julie reached a hand between them and positioned him at her entrance. “Yes, do it Sam.”

Sam pressed forward into her, stopping when she hissed in pain and a tear slid down her cheek.

“Are you alright?” He asked in concern.

“Yes just do it, I’ll be fine, you’re just a bit big.” Julie gasped out as more tears slid down her cheeks.

Sam did as she asked and kept going until he was in to the hilt.

“I’ll be fine, it’s a stretch is all….just give me a moment…..” Julie reassured Sam when he enquired again, she took a moment to breathe and then she nodded for Sam to continue.

Sam began a gentle pace that had them both swooning and panting for air in moment.

“Ah Sam!” Julie begged. “Please, more!”

“Julie!” Sam grunted as his thrusts picked up speed and they were both sent into a tizzy.

Sam held her hips tightly as he moved in and out of her, he could feel her inner muscles were getting tighter as she came to her orgasm. Suddenly she clenched tight and cried his name, the stimulation and her cry made him fall over the edge and he came wetly inside the condom, stilling against her as his seed poured out of him.

They lay kissing and panting as Sam’s cock softened and slipped out of her. Sam sat upright and Julie gently removed the condom and tied it closed. They lay down and cuddled silently for a while, just stroking each other gently and thinking about what they’d just done.

“Are you happy?” Sam asked shyly.

Julie smiled up at him and nodded gently. “Yes, I’m very happy Sam. Are you?”

Sam nodded and kissed her cheek. “Yeah.”

“It’s quarter to nine, we better get cleaned up.” Julie said as she slid out of bed and began getting cleaned up and dressed.

Sam followed suit and soon they were dressed, the windows were open, the condom was gone, the sheets were clean and there was no sign of what they had just done. The blood on the sheets had given Sam pause but Julie gently reassured him that she was fine. John and Dean pulled up just as the two were getting all their notes packed away.

“Heya Sammy!” Dean said as he walked in with a massive grin on his face.

“Hi Dean. Julie this is my brother Dean.” Sam said softly.

Julie smiled at Sam and nodded to Dean. “Nice to meet you.”

John was right behind Dean with a friendly smile. “Hey you kids want some soda? Just got some from the store to stock up.”

“Oh uh actually I need to be getting home, my parents will be worried.” Julie said looking at Sam.

“I’ll walk you there.” Sam offered as he grabbed two of his jackets, handing her one.

“Nah I’ll drive you,” John said. “I don’t want you two walking this late at night, there are dodgy people hanging around.”

“Thank you sir, that’s very kind of you!” Julie said cheerily.

John took the keys and led the two teens outside to the impala.

“Nice car!” Julie remarked.

They climbed in and John got the address from Julie. She and Sam sat in the back seat, Sam was grateful that John couldn’t see their hands, Julie was gently squeezing his thigh and rubbing her hand steadily higher. He jumped when her hand pressed over his sensitive cock and she squeezed roughly. Julie smiled at him mischievously and rubbed again just as John asked a question.

“So what did you two do all evening?”

“Oh not much…..” Sam said in a high pitch voice as Julie gave a particularly hard rub.

“Really? What did you study?”

“Chemistry.” Julie answered. “Sam’s great at collision theory.”

“Oh I’ll bet.” Dean sniggered from shotgun.

They arrived at Julie’s house with Sam awkwardly shifting to hide the fact that he’d given a small amount of cum when she’d rubbed him to an agonising orgasm in the backseat. They walked up to her front door and said their goodbyes, Sam pressing a gentle kiss on her lips as she twined their fingers together. They drew back as her father came stomping to the door and brought her inside with a disdainful look in Sam’s direction.

Sam settled back into the impala feeling sated and giddy.

“So did you jizz the second she touched you?” Dean teased.

“Dean, don’t tease Sam.” John warned.

Sam smiled at Dean. “Yea I did actually but it was okay, I found a way to pass the time in a pleasurable way for her. My new favourite flavour is vanilla coffee.” He licked his lips suggestively.

Dean's mouth fell open and he stared at Sam in surprise. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it! Dad he went down on that girl!”

“I’m not deaf or dumb Dean, I know what he did.” John replied calmly. “Were you good to her?”

“Yes sir.” Sam replied happily.

“Good, I won’t have it said that my boys leave a woman with nothing.” John said. “Tomorrow I need you to go to the library, you need to research for the hunt.”

“M’okay sir.” Sam replied softly.

John laughed loudly at him. “We should have done this sooner! Who would have guessed that sex would make you do what you’re told?”

Sam flushed in shame and didn’t answer.

“Oh and next time a girl rubs one out of you make sure it’s not in the car while I’m driving. The motel room is fine, but baby is not made for that stuff you hear me?” John fixed Sam in his gaze through the mirror and Sam blushed hotly as he was caught.

“Yes sir….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	7. Sam and OMC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long chapter! I just got time to write it up now! I will be expanding on this idea, the inspiration goes out to Libby again! Thanks so much for your continued requests!

Sam was alone at the motel one day while Dean and John were catching up in a nearby diner; Sam and John had a huge argument and were not very happy with one another. So Sam stayed at the motel and decided to call up a local guy he met a while back, the man was good with his hands and Sam needed some adult R&R.

Sam moaned and writhed as every part of his body screamed with pleasure. The throbbing of his heart was at equal pace with the thrusts of the larger man, who worked hard above him. He keened when the man wrapped a large hand around his manhood and began pumping him, a sure sign that this was going to be over soon.

Sam panted into the pillow and thrust his hips back to meet the man’s powerful thrusts. He felt heat pool in his abdomen and clenched tightly around the thick penis inside of him as he finished. The other male moaned and thrust hard into him before going still and cumming.

They lay panting and exchanging light touches and gentle kisses as they recovered.

“What the hell!?”

Sam looked up to see Dean and John staring at him.

“Sammy?” Dean looked uncertain.

John charged forwards and pulled the other man away, thrusting his clothing at him and barking for him to get lost. Sam watched his latest bedmate leave with a sense of annoyance, he wasn’t finished with him yet.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked John huffily.

“Uh excuse me?” Dean interrupted. “Don’t you think we should be asking that?! Sammy….you’re gay?!”

Sam shrugged. “Dean I went to college, I got some experiences, learned about myself. I’m not gay, I just like taking it sometimes, okay?”

Dean gaped like a fish and John cleared his throat roughly.

“What about that girl a few years back, Julia or something? Or that girlfriend of yours?” John asked gruffly as he grabbed himself a beer from the fridge.

“I still like women dad I just….I like not being in control every once in awhile...I like trusting someone else.” Sam answered with a scowl.

“Trust is dangerous Sam.” John replied shortly.

“Everything is dangerous to you.” Sam retorted. “I like having sex with people I trust, even if they have dicks! You can kiss my ass, I am twenty two, you cannot be my drill sergeant anymore! You just don’t like that I have sex with guys and you didn’t know about it!”

John glared at Sam. “I don’t care what you’re doing or who it’s with. All I care about is you doing the hunt right when you need to, and not making stupid mistakes like trusting complete strangers!”

Sam glared at him and Dean stepped forward hesitantly. “Calm down dad, I’m sure this is an occasional thing, right Sam?”

Sam glowered and didn’t reply. John scoffed and stalked to the couch to watch tv. “Clean the sheets Sam, I won’t have this room smelling like a whore’s slop bucket.”

Dean sat awkwardly on the bed beside Sam’s and watched as Sam removed the sheet and bunched it up under the bed. Sam felt Dean’s gaze digging into his skin as he went about cleaning up after his escapade. He went to the bathroom to wipe himself clean with a cloth and Dean followed silently.

Sam watched him out the corner of his eye, Dean looked nervous and like he had a question that was just aching to get out. Sam waited and Dean finally gave in.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Dean blurted out quietly, trying not to draw John's attention.

“What?” Sam asked with a frown.

Dean steeled himself and cast John a nervous look. “Uh you know….being under...under a dude...like you just were.”

Sam would have laughed if he didn’t know better. It would hurt Dean if Sam laughed then, Dean would not explore this side of his curiousity if Sam laughed at him; and Sam wanted him to learn about himself.

“No Dean, it doesn’t, not if you prep right and relax when he pushes in.” Sam told Dean matter of factly. “Do you want to try it?”

“Are you kidding? I cannot see myself ever doing that! I’m not gonna be some man’s bitch Sammy!” Dean looked embarrassed and Sam grinned knowing he had his brother in a web.

He looked him up and down and looked at John. The man was close to motherless on the couch and Sam was still horny after all.

“You sure?” Sam teased gently. “Even if it was me? You wouldn’t be my bitch?”

Dean swallowed hard and drew back when Sam stepped forward. “Sammy I can’t-I uh-I….”

“Enough with that, you are Dean Winchester; you can do anything. Please Dean, won’t you just try it?” Sam pouted. “I’m still horny and it hurts, don’t you like taking care of me when I hurt?”

Sam sidled closer and put a hand on Dean’s chest.

“Sammy, I can’t do that...” Dean said desperately, Sam could tell he was freaked out. “I’m not okay with this Sam, we screwed around a little as kids but that was different okay?”

Sam sighed and drew back. “I understand Dean, it’s a fine line and you don’t wanna cross it. If you ever change your mind….” Sam shrugged and let Dean figure out the rest.

“I guess you need to jack off then.” Dean walked out awkwardly and closed the door behind him.

Sam sighed and leaned against the shower to jerk off, with thoughts of Dean in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	8. Best BJ ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to PeachyCream for the request! I hope it''s what you wanted!

Dean grunted and let his head fall back hard against the headboard of the bed. He and Sam had been holed up for days trying to avoid the police. With only Cas and Bobby popping in occasionally they got bored. Dean got up grumpily to see what Sam was doing on the laptop.

“Sammy!” Dean exclaimed in a mock scandalised tone. “You’re watching grown up videos!”

Sam blushed and slammed the laptop shut. “It’s not what you think! I was just uh...”

Dean grinned at Sam and nodded knowingly. “Hey, whatever gets you off man.”

“No! I just wanted to see some new stuff that’s all.” Sam insisted.

“New stuff?” Dean’s curiosity and frustration peaked. “Sammy…..you wanna tell me about some of this new stuff?”

He wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and nuzzled his jaw softly. Sam was still blushing hotly and shook his head. He turned in his chair and pushed Dean away even as he kissed him. Sam slowly stood up and Dean guided him to the bed as they kissed. Dean lay down first and let Sam fall on top, Sam grinned sheepishly and rubbed Dean’s pecs.

Dean smiled. “Why so shy Sammy?”

“I’ve never done this before.” Sam replied quietly.

Dean frowned in concern. “Done what?”

Sam pushed Dean to lay flat and unzipped his brothers jeans, tugging them down to his ankles. Dean frowned down at him curiously and grunted when Sam wrapped a hand around his hard shaft. Sam smiled and stroked Dean to full hardness, Dean thought he would go crazy if Sam didn’t pick up the pace soon; he was immediately appeased as Sam’s pink tongue poked out to lick the weeping tip of his manhood.

Dean gasped and grabbed Sam’s head, his hips bucked off the bed and and he groaned Sam’s name. Sam smirked, a bit more confident than he had been. He slowly licked a stripe all the way from the head to base and gently kissed Dean’s swollen sack. Dean panted and looked down at Sam in disbelief, just in time to see his brother swallowing him down whole. Sam sucked the head and tongued at the sensitive underside while Dean gripped his hair and cried out his name.

“Oh my-Sam!” Dean shouted. “Don’t-don’t stop! Ah!”

Sam accidentally gagged around him when Dean thrust. Feeling a tad guilty Dean gently soothed him kindly. “Don’t worry that happens, don’t go so far man, use your hands.”

Boy did Sam use his hands! He used one to stroke what he couldn’t get into his mouth and the other trailed over Dean’s balls and rubbed his perineum. This was the best blowjob ever, no one had ever touched him there; he hadn’t even known that little pleasure spot existed. The pressure was just right and Dean felt it milking him in a way he'd never felt before. Sam's tongue did sinful things to his foreskin and Dean couldn't believe it was innocent little Sammy doing this. Dean moaned and thrust his hips up eagerly as Sam swallowed around his head again.

Dean felt the pressure building in his spine while Sam tongued at his foreskin with a bewitching smile on his face.

“Uh Sam...” Dean grunted and panted with exertion. “I’m gonna-”

Dean pushed Sam’s mouth away from his dick and moaned lowly as his cum splattered across his brother’s nose. When Dean came down from his orgasm he looked at Sam. Sam blinked at him in surprise and Dean sniggered, he pulled Sam up for a kiss.

“Geez Sammy….you did good man! I’ve never had that kind of blowjob before and that’s saying something.”

Sam blushed and shrugged shyly.

Dean growled lowly as his cum dripped off the end of Sam’s nose. “Sammy….look so hot with my cum on your face you know that?” Dean gave him a rough kiss. “Let’s see if you look hot with my cum on anything else….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	9. Jess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kats1997 for the request! :)

“Let’s see if there’s anything in the net that can help.” John said as he opened the laptop where Sam had left it. He frowned when he saw Sam’s email was open to a range of video’s and pictures.

Dean grumbled. “Dammit I keep telling him to log out otherwise anyone can get in!”

“There’s a do not open file.” John said with a glare. “Boy should know better than to keep secrets.”

“Wait you’re gonna just butt into his business?” Dean asked looking surprised.

“If he’s keeping secrets we need to know, secrets are dangerous Dean.” John clicked on a video and they watched in horror as the video played out.

It was Sam’s girlfriend Jess, and she was getting off with a vibrator, smiling and flirting with Sam.

“Saaaam...what if someone finds this?” She said blushingly. “I don’t wanna be seen by anyone else.”

“No one will see this ever, except me babe.” Sam said from off camera. “Stop worrying….just relax and do what you do best beautiful.”

Jess grinned and lay back comfortably rubbing herself sensually. Sam’s hand entered the scene to rub her thigh, slowly travelling to hold her hand with the vibrator on her clit; not allowing her to move and escape the sensation.

Jess writhed and keened at Sam and his voice came in huskily. “You look so hot, you love this don’t you?”

Dean had never heard such a sound from Sam and it took him a moment to realise what it was; it was Sam’s sex voice.

“We shouldn’t be watching this,” said Dean. “Sam is gonna freak.”

John closed the video and opened the pictures, going through them cautiously. There were a few of Jess naked doing sinful things but the majority were of Sam from when he was eighteen. Some alone, some with women and some with men. In each picture he was doing something that John never expected his son to do.

“These must have been just after he left us….” Dean whistled lowly. “Sammy’s hung! He’s got a bigger one than you!” 

John gave Dean a sour look and shook his head in denial. “You can’t see dimensions right on pictures.”

“Yea sure old man….They look professional.” Dean commented.

John sighed and sat back wearily. “I think they are professional. Sam did porn shots…...must have been how he got money in, since he wouldn’t do credit scams.”

Dean was stunned and they opened the next video clip to see Sam and Jess having sex. He and John leaned forward to look closer.

“Boy’s got skill.” John said proudly as he watched Sam move artfully over the girl.

Sam was adept at making her cum four times before he actually sought his own pleasure inside her and John felt pride blossom in his chest, his son was so considerate to the woman.

“Is it wrong that I find this whole thing hot?” Dean asked as his face began to redden.

“I don’t know,” John mused. “Jess is quite beautiful, Sam was lucky.”

“Oh my God!”

They turned to find Sam standing in the doorway staring at them.

“What the hell?! Close that! You shouldn’t be looking at those!” He said indignantly.

“Sorry Sammy, we just saw you left your email open and...” Dean shrugged. “You know how dad feels about secrets.”

“Not that this should have been a secret.” John remarked. “We know you have sex Sam, it’s nothing new to us.”

“That gives you the right to look at private videos?”

“Pictures too!” Dean chipped in happily. “I like the proshots man!”

Sam blushed and looked ready to faint from horror. “Please stop!”

“What? It’s not bad takes Sammy, we could make a fortune off you if we put these online.” John said with a snigger.

Sam glared at him. “You will not do that! You cannot do that to me and Jess!”

“Oh relax Sam, I won’t do it…..you were lucky with her you know?” John said calmly. “She’s beautiful, looks a lot like your mum...in a lot of ways if you catch my drift.”

Sam and Dean looked at John in horror.

Dean shut his gaping mouth with a clack. “I’m going to hell.”

Sam glowered at Dean. “Gross man! That’s our mom!” He rounded on John. “How could you say that to me?! I will never be able to think of Jess as anything more than mom’s lookalike now!”

John shrugged. “No harm meant Sammy I was just saying, it seems we have similar taste in women.”

“Yea well don’t think about Jess like that!” Sam said irritably. “She was special and deserves better.”

John and Dean smirked and shook their heads. Sam would come around, they would just give him time. For the meantime…..

“So how’d you do that thing with your tongue anyway?” Dean asked innocently, ducking with a laugh as Sam threw a book at his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	10. Cock Block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Libby for the request!

“Woah! Oh Sammy! More!”

That would have been the first thing John and Dean heard, when they returned to their motel from a hunt, if they had only arrived a second earlier. What they really heard was the alarming sound of a boy in pain.

“Ah!..ughn….” That was Sam’s voice. 

John and Dean exchanged worried looks and slammed the door open. There was a very feminine scream, and Dean burst out laughing when he saw no monsters and no blood on his shocked brother.

“Sam! It’s just us you don’t have to scream like a girl!”

Sam was beet red in the face and possibly butt naked under the thin sheet. “I didn’t scream Dean.” he said through gritted teeth.

“Then who-” John was cut off as a naked girl climbed out of the bed and began dressing, shouting at Sam in the process.

“You said we’d be alone! I’ve never been more embarrassed!”

Sam tried and failed to soothed her and she stomped out of their motel room in a fury.

Sam glared at them and Dean just shrugged. “Oops….”

John shook his head in disdain. “Samuel Winchester you better explain this! You are sixteen, you know better!”

“I was alone! I got bored and she offered anyway!” Sam said crossly.

“You know better than to bring strangers into the motel without my approval, she could have been a monster Sam!” John insisted.

“She wasn’t a monster, I tested her for everything!” Sam complained. “You ruin everything! You weren’t even supposed to be back till tomorrow! I thought we’d be alone!”

“Chill out!” Dean said in amusement before turning to John. “You’d think after mind blowing sex he’d be less stuck up!”

Sam gave Dean a filthy look and John made a sound of amused understanding.

“Ah! Sammy didn’t quite end that encounter on a good note Dean.” John said with a knowing smile.

Sam glowered as Dean burst out laughing again.

“Oh man, ultimate cock block!”

“Well I’m glad you’re amused!” Sam barked irritably as he shifted on the bed.

Dean sniggered and John approached him calmly. “Sorry Sam, but think of this as a lesson; do not bring strange women around here. Understand me?”

Sam scowled. “Whatever. What am I supposed to do now?”

“What do you mean? You have two good hands!” Dean exclaimed.

Sam huffed and got up with the sheet around his waist, stropping into the bathroom to shower and tend himself.

“I feel a little guilty.” Dean remarked. “Should we go find him a chick?”

John gave Dean a look, remarkably similar to Sam’s. “I feel bad too but that doesn’t mean we let him get his way. He’s sixteen, he lives under my rules till he pays rent himself. If I say he doesn’t get off with another person then that is that.”

Dean sighed and nodded slowly. John settled in to do more research and Dean had an idea. He smiled as he slipped into the bathroom where Sam was finishing in the shower. Sam glared at him when he noticed Dean.

“Here to ruin it again Dean?”

Dean shook his head and gestured for Sam to be quiet. Sam frowned but stayed quiet, watching as Dean undressed and slowly came closer. He pulled Sam’s hand away from his cock, replacing it with his own. Sam’s breath hitched as Dean moved his hand up and down with a firm pressure. He grunted when Dean’s calloused thumb brushed precum from the tip of his cock. Dean pressed his free hand to Sam’s mouth and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“You want dad to hear? Relax Sammy...”

Sam relaxed and let his head rest on the shower wall, clenching his eyes shut and breathing heavily as Dean resumed his careful movements. Dean grinned at Sam and continued whispering.

“You looked so hot with that girl...sorry you got left all bothered like that...dad doesn’t think you deserve a little pleasure after bringing that girl in...but I’ll take care of you Sammy, I’m a good big brother like that….cum for me Sammy? You’ll feel so much better...less angry at dad and everything...”

Sam gasped and thrust into Dean’s hand as he came all over his brothers hand. Dean smiled and nuzzled his neck, holding him up as Sam came down from his orgasm. Once Sam had his feet Dean released him and washed them both off. He dried off and waited until Sam had done the same before leading Sam out of the bathroom and to their shared bed. He got Sam under the covers and went to get a cup of coffee.

He looked up to find John giving him a knowing look.

“Thank you Dean.” Was all the oldest Winchester said before he returned to his work.

Dean smiled. “Knew you felt guilty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	11. Sammy Bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to IzaChanLuv for the request! I hope you enjoy it!

“Dean! No way am I gonna let you do that!” Seventeen year old Sam whined unhappily as he paced up and down in their motel room.

They had just returned from a training session that revolved around trust. Dean had bet that Sam wouldn’t trust them, Sam agreed to the bet and lost. Now his part of the bargain was to trust them in something very intimate.

“Dude you lost the bet! You agreed to do anything I wanted if you lost, I want you to let me finger you, while dad watches.” Dean said smugly.

Sam gave him a look. “I said no Dean! I can’t!”

Sam sat on the edge of his bed and huddled in on himself. Sam had never bottomed for his dad or brother, not trusting them to be gentle; especially since he’d seen them with each other. Dean sighed and sat next to him, he slung a comforting arm around him.

“Come on Sammy….it’s not that bad man, I’ll make it good for you; I promise.” Dean said in a persuading tone.

Sam looked up at John. “Dad you can’t think this is a good idea! It’s not fair! Make him pick something else for me to do!”

“Sorry Sam, it’s not fair if you get to do something you like after losing a bet.” John said with a knowing smile and shake of the head. “Lay back and let your brother work his magic.”

“But-!” Sam started desperately.

John interrupted with a soft kiss to his youngest’s lips. When he drew back he gently unbuttoned Sam’s shirt, and pushed him to lie on his back on the bed. Sam looked up at him worriedly. John stroked his hair soothingly and lay beside him with a hand on his belly.

Dean crawled up to sit between his legs and he made quick work of removing Sam’s jeans. He pushed Sam’s legs wider apart and reached to gently fondle his sack. Sam grunted and rocked his hips up as Dean’s hand moved to his dick, stroking the flesh to full hardness. Dean smiled when he saw how relaxed Sam was becoming. He took the chance to move his hand down to try at Sam’s entrance.

Sam balked and grabbed at Dean’s wrist. “No! Wait!”

“It’s alright Sammy...just breath.” John took Sam’s hands in his own and kept them away so that Dean could work.

Dean smiled at Sam comfortingly and covered his fingers in lube. “Going in Sammy. Just one finger.”

Sam squirmed up the bed as Dean pressed a finger into his entrance. Dean shushed him and stilled his finger once he was a knuckle in.

“Doing good Sammy...” He leaned up to kiss his brother’s cheek.

John smiled and released Sam’s hands so that he could rub his son’s sides. “See? It ain’t so bad kiddo, just relax.”

“Feels strange.” Sam said in a choked voice.

“I know, don’t worry, it’ll start feeling good soon Sammy; trust me.” John said gently.

Sam squirmed and Dean began moving his finger in and out of his brother, applying extra lube as he went. Sam panted softly and gripped his father’s arm and the sheets beneath himself. Dean kissed his belly softly and licked the soft skin of his navel.

Sam keened weakly at the attention to such a sensitive spot. Dean took his chance to press a second finger into Sam, Sam groaned in pain and looked down at him wearily.

“Easy Sammy...”John pressed himself against his son’s side and reached out to stroke Dean’s hair. “Gentle Dean, don’t want to scare him off.”

“Yea, want him to like this….” Dean murmured against Sam’s navel.

He gently scissored his fingers in Sam and smiled when Sam moaned and held still for him. Dean pushed a bit deeper and crooked his fingers, looking for Sam’s prostate. Sam suddenly cried out and a squirt of precum escaped the tip of his cock.

John smiled and kissed his cheek. “Atta boy Sam…. it can feel good.”

“Uhgn...Dean...st-stop!” Sam pleaded.

Dea and John exchanged surprised looks. “What do you mean? You’re enjoying this Sammy?”

“Please I can’t! Dad please, I can’t-” Sam struggled to explain himself.

“Shhh Sammy, I know it’s hard to relax and trust us Sam but please try; we won’t hurt you.” John soothed his son, nodding for Dean to continue.

Dean carefully inserted a third finger and Sam clenched tightly around his fingers. Sam moaned and kicked lightly at Dean’s thigh. Dean pushed Sam’s leg away and exposed him further. He began moving his fingers in and out a little faster, crooking his fingers each time to hit Sam’s prostate.

Sam cried out and clung harder to John. The oldest Winchester smiled and nuzzled his ear.

“Look Sammy, you’re doing it, you’re almost bottoming to us. You’re doing good kiddo….you’ll be used to it in no time...I bet he’s real deep in you, can you feel? Talented isn’t he? When you’re more relaxed about this we’ll show you Dean’s other talents.” John whispered in Sam’s ear, trying to turn him on.

For Sam it was arousing to be told about all this, and he felt more precum drip from his cock as his father told him how good he was being. Dean was at full pace and the stimulation was intense, John slid a hand down to rub at his perineum and fondle his sack. It became too much for Sam and he gasped on a sob.

“Dad, I..can’t-” Sam pleaded as he held back.

“Let it go Sammy, trust us.” John growled back in his youngest’s ear.

Sam keened as he came on his stomach, thrusting his hips up at the air and then rutting down onto Dean’s fingers. He lay spent and panting as Dean and John lavished him with kisses and kind words.

“Did so good Sammy-”  
“So hot-”  
“Not so bad was it? Gonna love bottoming proper...”  
“Mmmm so tight around my fingers, can’t wait to bottom you all the way..”

Sam sighed and relaxed as he took in their murmurs and whispers of admiration and affection. He couldn’t believe he’d been able to do it but he was kind of glad. Now he had them feeling good about themselves and he had broken through a barrier.

“I know that was hard for you Sam, and I’m proud you did it. It showed a lot of trust in us, especially since you’re always so anxious about being weaker.” John told him later, after he and Dean had sex, when Dean was asleep. “It’s not a show of weakness, you were brave to get through that. In the morning we can talk about doing more if you want?”

Sam nodded quietly and cuddled against his father with Dean at his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	12. The Talk With Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Kats1997 for the request!

John shook thirteen year old Dean awake. They had finished their hunt and were on their way home, when his son started whimpering and moaning quietly in his sleep. 

“Dad?” Dean mumbled.

“You okay Deano? You were moaning.” John looked at Dean in concern. “You get hurt tonight son?”

“Mmmm I’m good….” Dean began dozing off again.

John frowned as Dean repeatedly shifted around in his seat like he was uncomfortable, the boy moved a hand down to adjust himself sleepily.

“Dad!” Dean shouted suddenly as he sat bolt upright in the passenger seat, looking at his father in alarm.

John swerved and drove the car off the road. He stopped her and turned to Dean worriedly.

“What?! What’s wrong? Did you see something?” He demanded to know.

Dean gestured frantically to his crotch. “Something’s wrong with me! Look!”

John looked down and saw what the problem was immediately.

“Bud..hasn’t this happened already?” John asked slowly.

“Are you kidding me?? This isn’t normal dad! I’m cursed or something!” Dean’s voice broke as he shouted.

John smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. “You aren’t cursed son, it’s just an erection.”

“A what?” Dean said softly, looking confused with tears on his cheeks.

“An erection...” John tried to find a way to explain. “See when a man loves another person, or just needs a bit of release, he gets these feelings and urges. Natural feelings and urges, that help him express how he feels. These feelings and urges manifest as an erection.”

Dean was gaping at him. “You’re telling me this is natural? My thing is hard and sore and...standing up...”

“Yea Dean, it’s natural...see eventually if you’re with a woman, you’ll need it to be all hard in order to have a baby.”

Dean gave him a sour look and John laughed.

“Hey this isn’t easy to explain Ace! Bear with me on this okay?” When Dean nodded John continued.

“You know the difference between a man and a woman. Well if you love a woman and you want kids your..uh penis...will harden and her special place...” John cringed and wondered if he was growing his own vagina, calling it a special place. “It’ll get moist and you’ll be able to put your erection in there. It feels good for both of you and you’ll release a white liquid that has seed in it. If that seed finds an egg in her womb, she’ll have a baby.”

Dean spluttered. “Ew! I can’t put it in there! That’s disgusting!”

John sniggered and shook his head. “You say that now...anyway, don’t worry about this, you’ll be getting erections all the time until you’re a bit older. Just know that it’s not good to touch it in public places and you should sort it out in private if you can.”

“Sort it out?” Dean asked nervously.

“Yea you know….” John made a crude up and down motion with his hand over his crotch. “Sort it out, touch it till it’s not hard anymore.”

Dean stared at him blankly and John laughed. “You’ll figure it out soon enough. We good?”

Dean nodded slowly and John ruffled his hair again. “You can always ask me anything you may need to know.”

Conversation over, John pulled onto the road again and resumed their trip.

“Uh dad?”  
“Yea Dean?”  
“Does the impala count as a public place?”

John looked over to see Dean still painfully hard and a small dark spot appearing on his jeans.

“Just go to sleep and ignore it Dean, it’ll go away on it’s own.”

Dean nodded and lay back against the chair, trying to get comfortable. John drove for a while before checking on Dean, he sighed when he saw the frustrated tears on Dean’s red face. He gently tugged Dean to rest his head on his father’s thigh.

“Take it easy Dean, get some sleep.” He rubbed his son’s chest with on large palm. “It’ll be fine when you wake up.”

“It’s so uncomfortable...” Dean mumbled as he shifted again.

“I know Bud….just bear with it.” John sighed. “You’ll be okay in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	13. The Talk With Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to libby for the request!

Sam squirmed and woke up as he felt his nerves burning hot. He slowly dragged himself from sleep and sat up in his bed. Dean was in the other bed snoring away contently. Sam frowned and tried to figure out what woke him, when his hand brushed over his crotch. Sam yelped softly and looked down in alarm. He carefully lifted the covers and quickly dropped them back down in surprise.

‘I should wake Dean! He’ll know what to do!’ Sam thought frantically, he got up and reached out to touch Dean. ‘What if he laughs at me?’

Sam whimpered at the thought and crawled into his bed again, deciding to ask John instead.

‘Dad’s still not home yet…. He said he’d be back tonight!’ Sam thought anxiously. ‘When he’s back I can show him and he’ll know what’s wrong with it!’

Sam gingerly climbed out of bed and sat down on the couch. He waited a while before grabbing a pillow and holding it to cover his problem. It was ten minutes before John pulled in outside the room.

‘Perfect timing!’

“Hey dad!” Sam called softly when John opened the door and turned on the light.

John looked at him with a frown. “You should be asleep.”

Sam shrugged, suddenly feeling nervous and small. “I wanted to talk to you.”

John raised a brow and locked the room up; it had been a year since Sam had spoken to him about anything like this, since Sam had discovered monsters. Sam shifted over on the couch to let John sit next to him. The older hunter collapsed onto the couch with a grunt and a tired sigh.

“It’s late Sam, you should be asleep and I just got back from a hunt. Can’t it wait till morning?”

Sam bit his bottom lip and shrugged, looking at the carpeted floor. John heaved another sigh and touched his hair lightly.

“What is it Sammy?”

Sam looked at a point past John’s shoulder and slowly removed the pillow he’d strategically placed. John looked down and made a soft noise of understanding.

“You know what’s wrong with me?” Sam asked hopefully.

John gave him an amused look. “Nothing’s wrong with you Sammy.”

“Are you serious?” Sam asked unhappily. “I’m broken or something!”

“No you aren’t broken and you aren’t sick.” John said gently. “It’s a boy thing, you don’t need to worry.”

John wanted to laugh at the disgusted look on his baby’s face but knew it wouldn’t be a good idea.

“It’s normal Sammy, when Dean was your age he got this too. It’s a hard on.”

“Hard on?” Sam asked, clearly unappeased. “So what does that mean?”

“It’s not that easy to explain Sammy.” John sighed, he couldn’t believe he was going to go through this again. 

It would be much harder to explain this to innocent, ten year old Sam, the boy was far too emotional for cold hard facts. Which of course meant that John would have to sap up a bit for this conversation to go down well.

“Do you know the difference between boys and girls?” John honestly wasn’t sure what Sam knew about this stuff but he hoped the basics were in place.

Sam hesitated before answering. “Girls have long hair, breasts and smell nicer?”

John groaned quietly and scrubbed his face. “Not exactly what I meant Sam. Let me see how I can explain this.”

He got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing a banana and scratching in the fridge till he found a donut. He sat back down next to Sam and held up the banana and donut.

“This is what a man looks like between his legs and this is what a woman looks like between hers. Just a woman has a smaller hole than this, and a man won’t ever be this big, no matter what he says.”

“I don’t like donuts, they make me queasy.” Sam commented.

John shut his eyes and prayed for patience.

“Mine isn’t yellow like that.” Sam said, making John snort a soft laugh.

“I know that, I’m just using these as imagery.” John told his son with a glare.

Sam looked satisfactorily cowed and John continued.

“See when two people, a man and a woman, want to have babies they cuddle up real close and the man puts his penis in the woman-” John demonstrated as he spoke.

“What?! Why?!” Sam looked alarmed.

“Because it feels good Sam.” John explained patiently. “You won’t understand for a while but you’ll figure it out one day.”

“How could that feel good? If a girl’s special place is so small I bet it hurts, and you’re just lying to make me want to try it.” Sam gave him a sulky glare.

John glared back. “I did this with your mother, she had no complaints. Hush up and listen.”

Sam gagged in disgust and shook his head in denial.

“When you love a girl and you want babies with her your penis gets hard and it fits in her easier, eventually it goes soft and your seed comes out into her belly, where an egg is waiting.”

“I don’t love anyone!” Sam insisted and gestured to his, thankfully less interested, lap. “How do I tell it that?!”

“I know you don’t love any girl Sam….this is just your body doing a test drive; you know like you do homework to prep for exams? It’s like that.”

John waited for Sam to speak but the boy just stared at him in confusion. “It’s late, get to bed and go to sleep. We can talk more in the morning.”

Sam got up and padded off to bed. John followed sedately and tucked his boy in. Sam gave him a strange look.

“Goodnight Sam.” John kissed his forehead and turned to go sleep on the couch.

Sam grabbed his wrist. “Wait!”

John turned to look at Sam.

“You swear it feels good and doesn’t hurt, and it’s normal?”

John sat down heavily beside Sam and pet his hip lightly. “I swear Sam, I wouldn’t lie to you about this. If you don’t believe me in the morning you can ask Dean, I won’t feel hurt if you turn to him, I haven’t exactly done much to keep your trust lately.”

Sam reached up and hugged his father around the neck. “I believe you. Goodnight dad.”

“Night champ.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio requests!


	14. Dean's Skin Mag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to +++positive++++ for the request! other requests will be posted through the day as I get them back from my friend Lestat Lebrat, who wants to read them first :P

The Winchesters had been driving all day long and John pulled over and got a motel room the first chance he got. After thirteen hours straight with one hormonally charged boy riding shotgun, and a bored nine year old boy sitting alone in the backseat, John needed a break. He quickly fed the boys and sent them to bed so that he could work on the hunt.

He got three blissful hours of work done, before Dean came into the kitchen without Sam.

“Uh hey dad?” Dean approached his father hesitantly.

“Yea Dean?” John responded gruffly, not looking up from his book.

The thirteen year old shuffled his feet awkwardly and seemed to have a hard time finding the words. John looked up and watched him warring internally, he sighed and sat back.

“Come here.” John kicked a chair out so that Dean could sit in front of his father.

Dean scrambled to do as John said. “Well uh see, you know how you gave me that talk? About babies and stuff?”

John nodded slowly and waited for Dean to continue. He smiled when Dean’s face turned beet red and the boy swallowed his pride.

“Well you told me that when my uh...when that gets hard, I can take care of it myself.” Dean stumbled through his sentences. “Well uh...see, I tried a few times, but it doesn’t stop being like that.”

“Like what?” John asked in confusion.

Dean blushed, and glowered at John, before forcing the words out. “It won’t go down.”

John was highly amused by the embarrassment and awkward shifting his son made; it was obvious that this was a very tough topic for Dean, who was usually so open. Dean squirmed under John’s scrutiny and the man reached over to ruffle his son’s hair.

“You’ll get the hang of it. It takes time Dean, you won’t be a pro overnight.” John told the boy gently.

“I’ve been trying though! Nothing works!” Dean insisted.

“What have you tried?”

Dean gave him a look and John laughed. “I can’t help if you don’t talk to me.”

“I’ve tried messing with the skin on the top, and with my balls and that vein on the bottom but it doesn’t work!” Dean explained quickly.

“You tried a skin mag?” John asked patiently.

“Skin mag?”

‘That answers that.’ Thought John wryly.

He went to his duffle and started digging through for his skin mags. He selected one and brought it to Dean. “If I give you this you have to make some promises.”

Dean nodded in agreement.

“You do not tell Sam, you do not let him find it, he needs to be a kid for a bit longer. You do not use it where Sam might see, and you don’t get spunk all over it.”

Dean nodded in agreement and accepted the magazine. He flipped it open and glimpsed through it, pausing on one of John’s favourite pictures.

‘Chip off the old block.’ John mused proudly. ‘Now to see if any of this helps the poor kid.’

“You gonna manage?” John asked calmly.

Dean nodded and licked his lips, rising slowly from his chair. “Yea I should, thanks dad.”

John nodded in understanding at Dean and watched his son rush to the bathroom. John laughed softly and shook his head.

‘I am the coolest dad ever.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	15. Sammy Learns to Pee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to curry cory for the request! The rest of the requests will be posted through today, there are two more

“Sammy you sure you don’t need to go potty before we leave?” Dean asked the four year old seriously. “It’s a long drive and we aren’t stopping, daddy said we’re taking the highway.”

Sam gave Dean a silly grin and nodded. “I’m sure De! I’m big boy now!”

“Sure are kiddo.” John picked up his baby and swung him into the air gently. “You know that even big boys need to use the bathroom before long drives. This is your last chance to go pee Sammy.”

John stared seriously at Sam but the four year old just smiled toothily and shook his head. “I’m okay!”

“Sure sure?” John looked thoughtful. “Maybe you should wear a nappy in case.”

“NO!” Sammy shouted belligerently. “I BIG BOY!”

“We know Sammy, daddy is just being silly.” John sighed, he grabbed their bags on the way out, with Dean trailing behind and Sam on his daddy’s hip.

They were in the car for half an hour before Sammy had a problem.

“De!” The toddler whispered. “I need to pee! I need to pee bad!”

Dean sighed. “Daddy told you to use the bathroom! You’ll have to hold it.”

“I can’t….” Sammy said with teary eyes as he gripped himself tight through his jeans. “I’m gonna make pee by accident and then daddy gonna make me wear nappy’s again! Help me!”

“Dad? Sammy needs the bathroom.” Dean told his father quickly.

“Sammy we cannot stop, we’re on the highway already!” John grumbled irritably.

“Don’t wanna make pee in pants!” Sam wailed unhappily. “I big boy! Big boy’s not pee pants!”

“Dad! He’s really gotta go before he has an accident!” Dean pleaded.

John huffed and reached over to dig in the cubby and he withdrew an empty bottle finally. “Here, Dean teach your brother to go pee in the bottle.”

Dean accepted the bottle and responsibility gracefully and immediately started instructing his brother.

“Open your pants, quick if you want to make it in time!” He hurried Sam. “Okay just put your pee pee inside the bottle and go for it.”

John frowned and glanced back at Dean. “Pee pee?”

“What else am I supposed to call it?” Dean asked innocently. “No Sammy! Hold yourself and the bottle! Other wise you’ll get pee on the car and daddy won’t be happy.”

“De it’s gross!” Sam whined. “It’s getting on my pee pee!”

“Because you’re holding it wrong!” Dean replied calmly.

John’s eyebrows raised into his hairline when he heard the slap fight that ended with Deans triumphant sound. He looked in the rearview mirror to see Sam held between Dean's legs and Dean holding Sam properly so that he didn’t mess in the car.

“See? Now you’re not getting pee on yourself and the car is safe too.” Dean said. “Let it go Sammy, I am not teaching you twice okay?”

Sammy sniffled and smiled at Dean. “Thank you De! I woulda had an accident if you didn’t help!”

“Sure thing kiddo, I’ve got your back.” Dean sniggered. “I’ve got your everything really.”

“Thank you Dean.” John said softly from the front seat, smiling at his son in the rearview mirror. “You’re a good brother, helping Sammy like that.”

“What are big brothers for if they don't hold your pee pee for you?” Dean chirped, kissing Sam’s cheek.

John paused. “We will talk more about that later hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio requests!


	16. Kneed in the Nads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Creates for the request!

“Dad, I’m telling you this isn’t right!” Sam whispered angrily. “A ghost doesn’t have this kind of power, this thing is too solid!”

“Be quiet Sam! Do you want to mess up another hunt?” John hissed back. “Dean’s not here and I need back up, now shut your pie hole and do what I tell you!”

Sam glared at John but said nothing as they charged in shooting rock salt at the very solid figure. The thing threw John aside and he watched in alarm as it approached Sam and began beating the kid up. John snapped out of his shock when Sam made a loud, yowling sound of pain. He jumped up, took the silver knife from his boot and charged at the creature, stabbing it from behind, feeling satisfied by the quick end.

John tossed the creature's body aside and knelt next to his son. “You alright?”

Sam moaned quietly and held a hand between his legs, protecting the sensitive point from further harm.

John sighed and reached out to stroke his son's hair. “You’ll be alright, let me toast this bastard and then we’ll get you to an ice pack.”

John made quick work of beheading the creature, which he now knew was not a ghost but a skinwalker, and burning the body. He knelt beside Sam and assessed the damage, finding the worst to be between Sam's legs.. When he realised how Sam had been taken down it took a bit of effort not to laugh at his son. He gently scooped the moaning teen into his arms and carried him back to the impala. He lay Sam out in the backseat and tugged the boy’s hands away from his crotch.

“Let me see Sam, that thing gave you a nice shot.” John engaged in a slap war with Sam as the boy tried to defend his pride, John won and carefully tugged Sam’s jeans and briefs down, and inspected the damage. He whistled lowly as he took in the bruising and swelling. “Damn Sammy, you really got it this time.”

“Yea thanks to you!” Sam groaned.

He tugged the boy's clothes back on and closed the back door. He climbed into the front and drove steadily back to the motel room. Once there he unloaded Sam and carried him inside, where Dean sat at the kitchen table with a girl on his lap. Dean looked up at them in surprise and John waved a hand at him.

“Don’t ask, just get some ice.” He said grimly.

Dean nodded and nudged the girl off.

“Is that kid okay?” She asked uncertainly. “Dean?”

“He’s my brother,” Dean said from the fridge. “He looks a bit battered. What happened?”

John sighed and set Sam on the couch, tugging his jeans down and leaving him in his briefs; ignoring Sam’s protests. He accepted the ice pack from Dean and carefully placed it where Sam needed.

“He got nailed in the nads by a stray knee.” John grunted.

Dean blinked in confusion and turned to the girl. “I think you should go, this seems like a family deal.”

“Oh yea sure!” She squeezed Dean’s shoulder comfortingly. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow?”

“Yea I guess so.” Dean murmured distractedly.

The girl hugged him and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I had fun Dean, I hope everything goes okay here.”

Dean walked her out and came back quickly. “I thought it was a ghost? Who did this to him?”

“I told you it wasn’t a ghost!” Sam fumed in response. “Dad didn’t listen to me! Why would he? I’m just a stupid kid….I got kneed by a freaking skinwalker….”

“Oh! Owch Sammy, you really know how to get wounded in the field.” Dean smiled in amusement. “May I see the damage?”

Sam flushed. “No! I already went through that indignity with dad, I don’t need you too!”

John smiled. “Sorry you got hurt Sammy. We’ll take care of you and you’ll be fully functional in no time.”

“Phst! Whatever!” Sam groused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	17. Sammy Skin Mag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to KittyKat for the request!
> 
> I actually get so many requests that I have to set up posting rules :D
> 
> If you post a request by wednesday night (ZA time) the chapter will be posted that sunday, if you post a request after wednesday night (ZA time) then your request will be one the next sunday. Do you capische? :) I'm so amazed by my awesome readers and the continued support!

Sam sighed as Dean banged on the bathroom door again.

“Come on Sammy! You can jack off later, I need the shower too!”

“Go away Dean! I’m almost finished!” Sam called back crossly.

Dean was always hassling him for the shower. Sam wished that he was taking so long because he was enjoying a bit of release. Far from it, he scowled as he looked down at his hard length, he’d been trying and failing to get off for days.

The shower was Dean and Johns prefered jacking off spot, which is why Sam decided to try it. He wasn’t any more successful than in his bed. He was increasingly frustrated but he didn’t know what else he could do.

Sam sighed and gave up, there was no way he’d be getting off anytime soon, he’d just have to suffer another wet dream. He got out of the shower and dried off, dressing in his loose pjs and trying to hide his erection, with the bundle of dirty clothes he’d been wearing. He left the bathroom and found Dean lounging on their shared bed with a magazine.

“Finally!” Dean exclaimed, dropping the magazine and rushing to the bathroom.

Sam huffed as Dean shoved passed him, scowling at his brothers irritating behaviour. He approached the bed and picked up the magazine to move it when he realised what it was. It was a porn magazine! He glanced over at John who was reading nearby, slowly he sat down on the edge of the bed and flicked through the magazine quietly.

He swallowed hard around a lump in his throat, he looked at pictures of attractive women doing naughty things to men; things he never thought possible.

‘Why would you put that in your mouth?’ He wondered, scanning over a picture of a blowjob.

He shifted awkwardly as his dick provided the imaginary sense of being buried inside a soft warm mouth. Suddenly John cleared his throat loudly, Sam looked up at him guiltily and put the magazine down.

John eyed him silently and Sam felt embarrassment colouring his cheeks. The older man laughed softly and shook his head.

“I wouldn’t let Dean see you messing around with that.” John told his youngest. “It’s his favourite one.”

“How do you know?” It was out of Sam’s mouth before he could stop himself.

John quirked an eyebrow at him. “I’m his dad, I notice everything.”

Silence reigned between them for a moment before John dismissed him to bed. Sam did as told and tried to fall asleep, but his arousal was nagging at him. He was still squirming around trying to sleep when Dean and John went to bed; John on his own and   
Dean behind Sam. Dean put a hand on his hip and huffed irritatedly.

“Sammy stop! You’re bugging me, moving around like you have ants in your pants.” Dean hissed.

“I can’t get comfortable, sorry….” Sam mumbled unhappily.

Dean turned Sam over and frowned at him in the dark. “What’s wrong?”

Sam shrugged. “I just can’t get comfortable...”

“This about the skin mag?”

Sam gasped and looked at him in surprise.

“Yea I know you looked, I left it there for you to look.” Dean said with a wry smile. “I noticed you’re not being very successful when you’re rubbing one out, thought you might like a mag.”

“You want me to have the magazine?” Sam asked in a small voice.

“Well yea Sammy, it’s better than waking up to teenage boy spunk all over my leg.” Dean gave him a pointed look, Sam blushed at the memory and shook his head.

“What about dad? Won’t he be mad?”

“Leave dad to me, he doesn’t have to know if you don’t want him to.” Dean shrugged, he reached over to get the magazine from the bedstand, he handed it to Sam. “You wanna break it in?”

Sam nodded sheepishly. “Thanks Dean.”

“Hey no problem kiddo, it’s what I’m here for.” Dean said teasingly. “Now get your ass to the bathroom, I love you and all but I’m not indulging in porn with you.”

Sam climbed out of bed and crept passed John. He closed himself in the bathroom and quickly flipped back to the blowjob picture. He groaned lowly and released himself from his pants. He made quick work of wrapping a hand around his erection and tugging it firmly.

He panted softly and tried to imagine receiving a blow job, it worked and he spurted a dribble of cum. Sam used the cum to lubricate his movements, and he flipped to a page with a naked woman lying on her back, legs spread. He bit his free hand to keep the sound down and he felt his orgasm hit hard.

He stood rocking into his hand as cum spurted out of him, into the sink. He cleaned up and slowly wandered back to bed.

“Better?” Dean asked as Sam lifted the covers to crawl in.

“Mmmmm...” Was Sam’s response as he snuggled in closer to his brother.

“Oh dude, cuddling, seriously? I didn’t even get any and you’re gonna make me cuddle?” Dean said exasperatedly. “You going to treat a girl like that? Get your rocks off and then expect her to just let you snuggle right on in there? Wow you are such a kind lover you know that?”

“Shuddap De…..” Sam mumbled sleepily, gripping tighter to Dean.

Dean snorted a laugh. “I’m going to tease you about this forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	18. Size

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to curry cory for the request!

The Winchester family was holed up at Bobby Singers home while Sam adjusted to kindigarten and John healed from a hunt. It had been three months already. One day Sammy sat outside of the bathroom, waiting for John to get out of the shower, he had so much exciting stuff to tell him! He’d learned all of his ABC’s at kindi that day and he just knew that his daddy would be proud to hear about it!

“Daddy! Daddy!” Sam squealed excitedly when the shower turned off, he ran into the bathroom.

“Sammy!” John exclaimed as the boy bumped into the back of his leg.

John turned around, and was about to give Sam a lecture about privacy, when Sam’s mouth dropped open and he stared at his fathers endowment.

“Wow! You have a big pee pee!” Sam said in awe, John cringed at the mommy word and his sons innocent comment. “How come it’s so big? Why’s there hair on it?”

Sam curiously extended a hand and John smacked it away.

“Sammy-!”

“Will mine be that big?! Dean’s isn’t, but Dean say’s-” Sam rambled on as though John hadn’t spoken.

“Sammy!” John barked in interruption.

Sam blinked up at him in surprise. “Why are you mad at me daddy?”

John sighed and rubbed his eyes, searching for the patience to deal with his son. He finally looked down at Sam and nudged him out of the bathroom.

“Go wait in the room, I’ll be out in a moment and we can talk about it.”

John closed the door on the stunned four year old and locked it for good measure. He set about dressing slowly and tried to think of a way to talk about this with Sam.

‘Maybe if I take long enough he’ll forget about it.’ He hoped. ‘This is way too weird to discuss with a four year old, especially a four year old who doesn’t know what a secret is; he’ll probably tell his friends at kindi all about this.’

John grimaced and rubbed his face hard, trying to clear his thoughts. He snorted as a thought occured to him. ‘Maybe his teacher will stop flirting with me, when she hears my son was up close and personal with my dick.’

He finished dressing, unlocked the door and paused for a deep breath. ‘You can do this, it’s not like you have to go into extreme details about it. Just make him aware. You can do this John.’

He walked out and found Sam sitting on the bed waiting for him, Sam looked up and ran to him.

Sam threw his arms around Johns legs and hid his face in the man’s thigh. “I’m sorry I made you angry daddy!”

“You didn’t Sammy, I’m not angry.” John said lowly to his son, he scooped up the boy and sat with Sam on his lap on the bed. 

“We need to talk about you invading privacy. See Sammy….daddy is a really big boy-”

“I know! I saw! Daddy is huge! This big!” Sam demonstrated with his hands, exaggerating his fathers size.

John thought wryly to himself. ‘He’s a boy alright.’

“Okay that’s not exactly what I meant. Being a really big boy means that daddy needs privacy sometimes, privacy away from smaller big boys, like you and Dean. You understand me kiddo?”

Sam frowned thoughtfully and shook his head.

“Alright think of it like this; Soon Dean’s gonna be a really big boy, and he’s gonna be cross if you come into the bathroom on him like that, because it’s an invasion of his privacy.”

Sam frowned. “Dean loves me! He’d never get mad!”

“Sometimes he will Sammy. Even people who love us get mad sometimes. Now when you came into the bathroom, you invaded my privacy, and saw something you weren’t supposed to.” John fixed Sam with a look that made the boy squirm. “You had a few questions...I’m gonna answer, but you need to promise me that you will respect other peoples privacy, and not talk about this with anyone.”

John waited until Sam nodded his agreement before he continued talking.

“My penis is bigger than yours because I’m a man and you’re still a boy, when you’re older yours will also be big-”

“And hairy?” Sam interrupted.

John winced and nodded. “And hairy. Your whole body gets bigger as you get older, when you get to a certain age you’re as big as can be, and then you can be a daddy and explain all this to your own babies.”

Sam made a loud noise of complaint. “How can I make it not grow?”

“Excuse me?” John blinked uncertainly.

“Dean say’s girls like boys with big pee pees, but girls have cooties daddy!” Sam leaned in to whisper to John. “Dean won’t even let me give him a cootie shot, I think he already caught cooties. I don’t want cooties, so girls mustn’t like me.”

John blinked again.

“Lots of girls like Dean and his pee pee isn’t even half as big as yours! You must get lots of cootie shots daddy, I bet girls like you lots!” Sam said seriously.

“Uh, well yes, I suppose they like it, they’ve never had any complaints...” John floundered uncertainly, red in the face. “I don’t get cooties though, I’m too old for cooties. Oh and...uh size doesn't matter Sammy, just remember that for when you're older so I don't have to tell you again.”

Sam smiled toothily and hugged John. “Okay.”

“Okay?” John asked in surprise. “That’s all you’ve got to say?”

Sam nodded and ran off to watch tv, leaving his father stunned on the couch. He was still watching Sam when the door opened and Bobby walked in with Dean. Sam ran to them sqealing excitedly, he hugged Bobby around the knees and then threw himself into Dean’s arms. Dean looked up as John suddenly loomed over him. John glared and pointed a finger at his oldest.

“What’s this I hear about you not taking your cootie shots?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio requests!


	19. Alternative ending to Ch 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Icey girl 1221 for the request! It's an alternative ending to Chapter 12

John shook thirteen year old Dean awake. They had finished their hunt and were on their way home, when his son started whimpering and moaning quietly in his sleep. 

“Dad?” Dean mumbled.

“You okay Deano? You were moaning.” John looked at Dean in concern. “You get hurt tonight son?”

“Mmmm I’m good….” Dean began dozing off again.

John frowned as Dean repeatedly shifted around in his seat like he was uncomfortable, the boy moved a hand down to adjust himself sleepily.

“Dad!” Dean shouted suddenly as he sat bolt upright in the passenger seat, looking at his father in alarm.

John swerved and drove the car off the road. He stopped her and turned to Dean worriedly.

“What?! What’s wrong? Did you see something?” He demanded to know.

Dean gestured frantically to his crotch. “Something’s wrong with me! Look!”

John looked down and saw what the problem was immediately.

“Bud..hasn’t this happened already?” John asked slowly.

“Are you kidding me?? This isn’t normal dad! I’m cursed or something!” Dean’s voice broke as he shouted.

John smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. “You aren’t cursed son, it’s just an erection.”

“A what?” Dean said softly, looking confused with tears on his cheeks.

“An erection...” John tried to find a way to explain. “See when a man loves another person, or just needs a bit of release, he gets these feelings and urges. Natural feelings and urges, that help him express how he feels. These feelings and urges manifest as an erection.”

Dean was gaping at him. “You’re telling me this is natural? My thing is hard and sore and...standing up...”

“Yea Dean, it’s natural...see eventually if you’re with a woman, you’ll need it to be all hard in order to have a baby.”

Dean gave him a sour look and John laughed.

“Hey this isn’t easy to explain Ace! Bear with me on this okay?” When Dean nodded John continued.

“You know the difference between a man and a woman. Well if you love a woman and you want kids your..uh penis...will harden and her special place...” John cringed and wondered if he was growing his own vagina, calling it a special place. “It’ll get moist and you’ll be able to put your erection in there. It feels good for both of you and you’ll release a white liquid that has seed in it. If that seed finds an egg in her womb, she’ll have a baby.”

Dean spluttered. “Ew! I can’t put it in there! That’s disgusting!”

John sniggered and shook his head. “You say that now...anyway, don’t worry about this, you’ll be getting erections all the time until you’re a bit older. Just know that it’s not good to touch it in public places and you should sort it out in private if you can.”

“Sort it out?” Dean asked nervously.

“Yea you know….” John made a crude up and down motion with his hand over his crotch. “Sort it out, touch it till it’s not hard anymore.”

Dean stared at him blankly and John laughed. “You’ll figure it out soon enough. We good?”

Dean nodded slowly and John ruffled his hair again. “You can always ask me anything you may need to know.”

Conversation over, John pulled onto the road again and resumed their trip.

“Uh dad?”  
“Yea Dean?”  
“Does the impala count as a public place?”

John looked over to see Dean still painfully hard and a small dark spot appearing on his jeans.

“Can’t it wait Ace?”

Dean bit his lip and shrugged uncertainly, not wanting to inconvenience his father, but John could see the answer was no. John sighed and nodded at his son.

“Get in the backseat.” John kept his eyes on the road as Dean followed his orders. “There’s an old blanket back there, put that over your...lap and try not to spill all over the place.”

Dean was shifting around, John looked through the rear view to see him laying back on the seat. John turned his eyes back onto the road and tried to ignore the slide of a zipper and rustle of jeans being lowered.

Dean eyed John wearily and curiously touched a tentative finger to the tip of his erection. He bit his lip and wrapped his fingers around the base. Slowly he moved his hand up and down, trying to get a feel for it, he keened quietly and picked up his pace.

It was all going fine for John, until Dean made a low groaning sound, that instantly made John think of his own youthful exploits.

John grunted over to Dean. “Keep it down Dean, I don’t need to hear all about it.”

“Sorry.” Dean whimpered.

John listened to the desperate movements and soft puffs of breath, worrying when Dean suddenly sat up a bit and made eye contact in the mirror.

“Dad, uh there’s a lot coming out, I don’t think the blanket will work.” Dean said through gritted teeth.

John glance over his shoulder to see a large wet spot on the blanket. He groaned quietly.

‘Honey dripper…..’

The older hunter shook his head grimly. “Take off one of your socks, put it over just before you finish.”

“Ew!” Dean said looking horrified. “It’s Sam’s turn to do the laundry this week he’ll be so grossed out!”

“Sam doesn’t need to know what it is.” John sighed tiredly. “You wanna get rid of that erection or not?”

Dean didn’t comment merely fiddled with his shoe. John put his full attention back on the road and tried to ignore it when Dean was too close to keep quiet. The boy was a very vocal one, not unlike his mother, if John was honest. Dean finished and there was silence for a few moments, before the teen started cleaning himself up. When he was clean, Dean crawled into the passenger seat, and huddled under his jacket.

John noticed the glances Dean kept throwing at him, but it wasn’t until they pulled up outside the motel that Dean spoke.

“Uh dad? Thanks….” Dean was out the car and hobbling into the room, in one shoe, before John could fully process what had happened.

John smiled after his son and reached into the back to grab the soiled cloths. He got out of the car and followed his oldest inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	20. Sabriel!!!!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kats1997 for the request! Thanks to Amethyst37 for seconding the motion! This is my OTP guys! I love Destiel and Sabriel! The angel-human dynamic is bewitching! It took me a while with this request because why would a big strong angel, like Gabriel, be upset about getting caught during sex? Then it hit me! What if he wasn't quite as big and strong as we're lead to believe? I loved writing this fic! I hope to get many more Sabriel requests! <3

Dean felt his heart stop when he heard the moan of pain from Sam’s room, he didn’t hesitate before slamming the door open. What he saw was unexpected and he froze. The first thing Dean noticed was that there were feathers everywhere; soft looking, white feathers.

The second thing was the man attached to six feathery wings, crying Sam’s name desperately; keening as Sam’s fingers scratched into the fluffy appendages. Dean swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. The sight was not unwelcome, Dean had never seen anything so raw and beautiful in his life; he’d never seen Sam or his partner so vulnerable before.

The next thing he noticed was the angel -who had been rutting into his brother's ass- Gabriel, was staring at him in shock. All movement had ceased and the angel was clearly ashamed and conflicted, still so vulnerable and Dean felt guilty for interrupting.

Sam looked at Dean and struggled to get free from under the angel. “Dean we can-”

Dean shook his head. “Nah Sam, I don’t need to hear anything, I’ve heard all I needed to...”

Gabriel looked close to tears from shame and he pulled away when Sam reached out to comfort him.

“Leave me alone Sam.” Gabriel hissed softly.

Sam looked lost for words. “Gabe-”

“No!” Gabriel pushed Sam back. “Don’t touch me!”

Dean glared at the angel. “Hey just because you have an issue with being caught, doesn’t mean you take it out on Sammy! I’m the one who barged in!”

“This is none of your business Dean.” Gabriel grumbled and turned away from them both.

“He’s right Dean, I’ll come talk to you soon about it, we were going to tell you….” Sam said uncertainly. “Just give us a few minutes.”

Dean glared at Gabriel and left, shutting the door sharply. Sam turned to Gabriel and moved to sit beside him.

“Gabe, what’s wrong?” Sam asked gently. “Why are you so upset about this? Dean was bound to find out?”

“He saw everything, he saw me, I’m not weak Sam but now he will think so!” Gabriel insisted angrily.

“What?” Sam asked in surprise. “Weak? You have sex with me and that makes you weak?”

“No, I lose myself with you, and that makes me weak!” Gabriel stood up and began pacing in front of the bed. “I’m an angel Sam, I’m supposed to be strong and proud; your brother just saw me mewling my way through sex, because you dug your fingers into my wings! I’m not that weakling who goes belly up for a rub!”

“I don’t think you’re weak Gabe….sex is supposed to be raw and expose our vulnerable sides. If you enjoy it then why not make it obvious? I like seeing that side of you...” Sam waited for Gabriel to answer but the angel kept pacing. “I care about you, I don’t care what you act like during sex; if you need to moan then do it, if you feel like crying then that’s okay too. To me you’ll always be the angel who bravely tempted me to bed, that took courage; especially with Dean as my brother.”

Gabriel paused and looked at Sam with a hope in his eyes. “You really think I’m brave? I’m not weak?”

Sam smiled and stood, he wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist and kissed his nose. “I love you Gabriel, nothing you ever do could change that; not even crying my name out during sex, especially not that.”

Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam warmly. “I feel the same way Sam….I guess you better go talk to Dean.”

Sam nodded and withdrew with a sigh. “I’ll be back soon. Are you alright?”

Gabriel nodded quietly and pressed his face to Sam’s neck. Sam thought it was over but Gabriel suddenly made a low noise of horror. Sam drew back to look at him in concern.

“Your brother saw my dick!”

Sam shrugged. “He had a better view of your ass actually.”

Gabriel groaned and shook his head in exasperation which made Sam laugh and kiss his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	21. Wincestiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to SingingWithSherlock for the request! I hope it's what you wanted!

Sam would never forget the day he didn’t knock on Dean’s door. The moment he stepped over the threshold he knew he’d overstepped a bound. He came face to ass with Dean -with Dean’s lubed ass…- uncertain of what to do, he stood and watched his brother pushing back on Castiel's fingers.

Dean saw him first and moaned his name. “Sammy….Go!”

Cas smiled at Sam and shook his head. “No, you don’t mean that Dean. Come here Sam.”

Sam began walking towards them, it was as though Cas was in control of his every move. He stood beside the bed, and watched numbly as Cas used one hand to undress him. Cas leaned up and tugged Sam down for a kiss. 

“Dean’s been waiting for the right time to ask. I think this is the perfect setting.” Castiel growled lowly.

Sam panted softly. “You want me to-?”

“Dean never would have said anything.” Cas kissed him. “We both want you Sam, lay down beside Dean.”

Cas gently removed his fingers from Dean’s ass, and guided Sam down onto his back beside his brother. Cas gently rubbed Sam’s cock to life. Sam moaned and turned his head, he was met with Dean’s worried green eyes.

“Sammy you don’t have to, I know this is twisted and wrong-”

“Dean...I want this.” Sam said softly.

Dean shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath, when he opened them Sam saw relief and joy. Sam inched closer to steal a kiss from his brother. Dean willingly pressed back, moving onto his knees and leaning over Sam to deepen the kiss. Cas sat behind Dean stroking his thigh encouragingly.

“That’s it Dean, you’ve waited so long for this.” He murmured, kissing the soft skin of Dean’s lower back.

Dean got between Sam’s thighs and hitched his hips up so their cocks made contact. He lowered himself back and let Cas impale him. Dean moaned and Sam dragged his fingernails over his brothers shoulders.

Cas pressed close and kissed the back of Dean’s neck, then he rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder and watched the brothers kiss. Sam bucked his hips up eagerly against Dean's, causing Cas to sink deeper into his lover. Cas groaned and reached a hand down to rub Sam’s pecs firmly.

The next few minutes passed in a blur for the three men as they moved to pleasure each other. Sam was pressing up desperately into Dean as precum eased their way, they moved slickly against each other. Sam hadn’t known that Dean could produce so much slick, but Cas was milking him for all he was worth.

Overwhelmed by the experience Sam finished faster than the other two, he was followed by Dean and then by Cas. Dean cried out and threw a hand back to grip Castiel's thigh, keeping the angel buried deep inside as spunk filled his passage. It was the hottest thing Sam had ever seen and his cock gave an interested twitch as he watched the two men orgasming and enjoying each other.

The three lay panting, stroking each other’s sensitive skin and kissing tenderly.

“So….” Sam hesitated.

“Why did we let you in?” Cas asked. “Ask Dean.”

Sam looked at his brother who gulped and kissed him softly. “Love you Sammy, always have, always will.”

Sam felt his insides warm at his brothers words, words that he didn’t hear often. He nuzzled noses with Dean and then with Cas. 

They moved around to get comfortable and settled in for a long sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	22. Potty Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Libby for the request! I know the requests aren't very long chapters but goodness I hope that they came out the way you want!

“Oh Sammy! You’re making a mess!” John sighed exasperatedly.

He sat on the edge of the tub beside the toilet, he was trying to teach Sam to use the big boy toilet but the four year old wasn’t getting it. He sighed as Sam hit the seat instead of the bowl. The boy looked at him sadly and pouted.

“I’m trying Daddy.”

John sighed and nodded grimly. “Go on to the other potty, finish up there, I got my own business to take care of.”

Sam sulkily walked to the kiddy potty and glared at it, this potty was the kind that you sat on, boy or girl because either way you couldn’t mess. He looked at John and watched his father opening his jeans. The man pulled himself out of his boxers and took a stance by the toilet. Sam watched in awe as John managed to pee without spilling on the seat.

Carefully Sam copied what he’d seen John do, even standing with his legs apart and holding himself with both hands. He stuck his tongue between his lips and concentrated, watching how he was aiming. He took a deep breath and let loose. Sam grinned when he saw his success.

“Daddy! Daddy! Look, I’m doing it just like you!”

John looked over his shoulder in surprise and smiled when he saw how Sam was standing. “Good job kiddo!”

Sam grinned toothily and stopped what he was doing, he rushed over to where John was standing and pushed on his father's leg, climbing up onto the step.

“I wanna try again!”

John laughed and moved away, zipping his pants shut, he watched Sam concentrate and get into position. It was a proud moment when Sam finished his business without making a mess on the seat. John smiled and scooped Sam up in a hug when the boy had righted his pants.

“I’m proud of you Sammy.” He kissed his son’s cheek and carried him off to the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio requests!


	23. Adamandriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Admandriel gurl for the request! I hope you enjoy it! The rest of the requests are almost ready, they will be up by Sunday!

“Hey Samandriel.” Adam said, pausing in the doorway to the angels room when he saw the boy sitting on the bed silently.

Samandriel smiled brightly. “Hello Adam!”

Adam walked into the angel's room and sat beside him on the bed. “What are you up to?”

Samandriel frowned and turned to Adam. “I’m trying to figure out the purpose of a bodily function.”

Adam blushed and choked a little. “Uh what bodily function exactly?”

Samandriel lay back on the bed and lifted his shirt a little, he gestured to the sizeable lump in his trousers. “This one.”

“Uh I could show you...” Adam said with a dry mouth, staring at the angel’s soft, smooth belly.

Samandriel smiled brightly. “Would you?! I’d like that! This vessel is so strange, I can’t figure it out on my own, and Cas and Gabe wouldn’t help me when I asked them!”

“You asked Castiel and Gabriel about this?” Adam asked in surprise.

Samandriel nodded. “Cas blushed and walked away and Gabe just laughed.”

“Well they’re just being mean, this is a fun bodily function, let me show you.”

Adam lowered himself onto Samandriel and began kissing the angel and moving their hips together. The angel wrapped his legs tightly around Adam's waist and keened. Adam set about undressing them both between kisses. Fully nude he repositioned them on the bed and held Samandriel’s legs open. Adam lowered himself against the angel and lightly rubbed their bodies together.

Samandriel keened and moaned his name loudly. Adam nervously looked to the door, hoping the others wouldn’t come to investigate. He dipped his head and took Samandriel’s left nipple in his mouth, running his teeth over it softly.

“Ah! Adaaaam!” Samandriel wailed lowly.

Adam smiled up at him and licked and nibbled a path down to Samandriel’s cock. He tongued over the weeping tip and had to cover his ears at the loud sound Samandriel made. He blinked in surprise at the angel who whined and moaned for him to keep going. Adam carefully obliged, surprisingly turned on by how vocal Samandriel was.

Adam skillfully went down on the angel until he could feel the peak coming. Adam withdrew and left Samandriel hard and wanting. He leaned up to kiss the angel.

“Wanna try something else?” Adam asked gently.

“Anything.” Samandriel groaned.

Adam grabbed his jeans and found a condom, he quickly put it onto himself. He spat on his fingers and gently eased two into Samandriel, too eager to be slow. Samandriel was wailing so loud that Adam knew his brothers must have heard, he just hoped they stayed away.

He made quick work of preparing Samandriel and withdrew his fingers. He kissed the angel and pressed himself into the warm, clenching heat.

“ADAM!” Samandriel cried out loudly for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “He’s definitely our brother.”

“Definitely takes after dad.” Sam sighed grimly.

Gabriel gave Sam a funny look. “How would you know anything about your dad’s sex life?”

“Small motel rooms.” Sam grumbled.

Cas was red in the face. “Shouldn’t we move and give them more privacy?”

“Cas, I don’t think it matters how far away we go, we’ll be able to hear them.” Dean said with a comforting pat on his angel’s shoulder.

Another loud shriek was enough to make Cas rush for the door. “I cannot listen to this!”

Gabriel laughed and parked himself on Sam’s lap. He kissed the hunter and smiled at him. “Wanna see if we can be louder?”

Sam grinned and carried the angel to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	24. Cucumber Dildo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Guest for the request!

Jo stood in the doorway staring at the young hunter who hadn’t noticed her coming in. Sam writhed on the bed, pushing and pulling a cucumber in and out of himself. He moaned and lifted a free hand to his weeping dick, rubbing it quickly as he sought his end.

Jo watched him coming down from his high, too stunned to speak or move. Sam became aware of her suddenly and looked at her in surprise.

“Jo!”

“Oh my-! Sam!” Jo breathed in shock.

Sam looked alarmed and scrambled to get off the bed. “Jo I can explain, please be quiet!”

Jo looked at the cucumber that was just inside her friend’s body and then back at his face. The sixteen year old’s stared at each other for a moment before Jo nodded. She slowly moved to sit on Dean’s bed and waited for an explanation.

Sam took a deep breath and sat on his own bed, putting the cucumber down on the table. “I can explain everything but please you have to swear you won’t tell my dad!”

Jo thought about it for a moment. “Why not? He’s your dad he’d understand this?”

“No! He’d be furious and disgusted and he’d kick my ass!” Sam insisted unhappily. “Please! He and Dean can never know!”

“Okay okay, I won’t say anything!” Jo reassured the young hunter. “Now what gives?”

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It started at my last school, I met these guys and they had this whole friends with benefits thing going. I joined in and they showed me how to….you know….with a cucumber and I just keep doing it. It feels good and I can’t help it anymore, I want to keep doing it.”

“Why didn’t you just-?”  
“Have sex with one of them?”

Jo smiled apologetically. “Yea.”

“I can’t do that, if my dad ever found out I spread my legs for a guy, he’d freak out! Dean would never look at me the same again.” Sam looked sad and ashamed.

Jo knew she wouldn’t tell anyone it seemed to be a sore point for Sam. “I won’t tell them Sam, and I understand. I’ll leave you to clean up….”

Jo walked out leaving a relieved but embarrassed Winchester behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	25. Prom Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Icey girl 1221 for the request! I hope you enjoy it! I'm recovering from tick bite fever, but the requests will be up I swear!

“Come on, my dad and Dean will share and you and I….can do whatever we want.” Sam kissed Rachel’s lips warmly.

She blushed and nervously glanced over at the two men who were busy packing up books. “I dunno Sam….they’ll hear us….”

“They bring girls here all the time, I never complain, they won’t either.” Sam reassured her, kissing her softly a few more times. “Please...I want this with you.”

Rachel bit her lip and snuggled down into the couch with Sam. “I want it too but...it’s odd.”

Sam kissed her. “We can just go to bed…..wait until they fall asleep….be really, really quiet….”

Soft kisses accompanied every break in his speech. Rachel smiled shyly and nodded. “Okay.”

Sam grinned and nuzzled noses with her. “Great. Hey dad? We’re just gonna turn in, Rachel’s parents are out of town so she’s going to bunk here.”

John grunted softly in acknowledgement. “You’ll have to bunk with me Dean.”

Dean gave John a look. “Why don’t I bunk with Rachel.” He winked at her playfully.

Rachel blushed and her eyes went wide in horror. Sam stepped in front of her. “You’re a dick Dean.”

“Owch! Dad! Did you hear what Sam said to me?!” Dean whined.

“Quiet Dean.” John sighed.

The four turned out the lights, did their evening rituals and went to bed. It wasn’t long before Dean heard Sam whisper to Rachel.

“I think they’re asleep.”

A soft giggle and then the kissing started. Dean stared through the darkness at his brother and Rachel. When her top came off he quickly rolled over to face John. John was awake too and staring, slightly pale faced, at Dean.

“Mmmmhuuhh!! Saaaam! Oooh!” Rachel moaned out quietly.

“Uhgn!”

Dean huffed and pressed his hands to his ears, trying to block out the noise. John nudged him and glared in the dark.

“He’s doing exactly what you and I have done a hundred times to him, stop your fussing and go to sleep.” The older man hissed at his son.

Dean had been unceremoniously booted into John’s bed so that Sam could do his thing. While thrilled that Sam was blowing off steam, Dean was also not very happy to hear about it in real time. John was calm, he tried to be the voice of reason, stopping Dean from jumping up and getting a new motel room.

Dean grimaced when he heard Sam groan lowly, signalling his orgasm. There were sounds of kissing and soft panting from the next bed and Dean hoped it was over.

“Mmmmm….may I ask for a round three?” The girl purred hopefully.

Dean wanted to scream, he glared at John who just shrugged awkwardly. He wasn’t keen on hearing his baby boy doing big boy stuff but he couldn’t complain. They stared at each other as the kissing became more heated and round three apparently started again.

Dean grit his teeth when Sam’s bed began to creak with every movement, the other teen was being brutal with this girl!

‘Geez! He wants to make me mad! How am I supposed to sleep through this!?’ Dean though unhappily.

John sighed and pulled a pillow over his head to block out the noise. ‘How many rounds can an eighteen year old go? How many times could I go at the age?’

John grimaced at the thought, he knew how many times and things didn’t bode well for him and Dean.

“He can only jizz so many times!” Dean hissed softly to John. “How the hell is he managing a third time? I’m all dry by then!”

“So is he.” John grumbled. “He’s just going to shoot blanks from here on.”

Dean groaned and tried to block out the noises. He and John lay with pillows over their head for the remainder of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	26. Cas And Gabe Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kats1997 for the request! I hope you like it hon!

Gabriel threw a third box of condoms into his bag and closed his stash up, shoving it under the bed. He was going to his boyfriend, Sam, to stay the weekend with his baby brother Castiel. Sam’s older brother Dean was Castiel’s boyfriend. They were all very serious about their relationships, evidenced by the condoms in Gabriel's bag, although Dean and Cas were moving much slower. Gabriel smiled to think of how patient Dean WInchester was being with sweet, innocent Cas.

Gabriel was just making sure he had everything when a soft knock issued at his door. He turned and called out. “Come in!”

The door opened slowly and Cas shuffled in awkwardly, looking around his big brothers room nervously. Gabriel plopped on his bed and gestured for Cas to join him. Cas sat at the foot of his bed and glanced over the content of his brothers bag, blushing when he saw the condoms.

Gabriel waited for Cas to speak, with a bored look on his face, his brother had something important to talk about but Gabriel could see that it was hard for him to find the words.

Cas turned slightly to his brother and took a deep breath. Gabriel gave Cas his full attention.

“Gabe can I ask you something?” Cas asked softly.

“Sure kiddo, what’s going on in your noggin?”

Cas fidgeted for a moment before answering. “You and Sam have sex right? I mean, do you let Sam take you?”

Gabriel frowned. “Yea we do have sex, I usually top though….we’ve had sex with me on the bottom. Why are you asking?”

Cas shrugged. “No reason.”

“Cas….” Gabe fixed the younger male with a serious look.

Cas sighed and reluctantly began talking. “It’s just that Dean and I have been talking about it and we want to try. Only I’m a little nervous.”

Gabe made a sound of understanding. “You want my advice?”

Cas looked up and nodded hopefully. Gabriel smiled and ruffled his hair.

“First of all don’t worry so much about it; if Dean loves you he’ll take it easy on you.” Gabriel smiled and nudged Cas gently. “Second, what do you think you need to know? Besides the obvious, insert A into slot B with a condom on.”

Cas laughed softly in amusement. “I just need to know what I should do? Should I go down on him? Should I let him go down on me? What do I do?”

“Slow down tiger! You do whatever feels good Cas! If you don’t like something then stop it, you shouldn’t do anything you don’t want to.”

“So if I wanted to give him a blowjob, how would I do it?” Cas asked slowly.

Gabriel smiled knowingly. “You give him a sexy shower first, make sure he’s clean and sweat free; there’s nothing worse than sweaty dick in your mouth! Then you get him settle down a bed and you just work your way down. When you get down there use your tongue all over! Sam likes it when I mess with his foreskin, Dean will be uncut too and you can use that. Get your tongue under the skin, suck the tip, make use of the rough taste buds to drive him mad. Then slowly get more of it into your mouth. Use your hands for what doesn’t fit in your mouth.”

Cas looked serious all the way through. “I got it Gabe.”

“Good so just do what you want.”

Cas bit his lip. “What if I want him to take my virginity?”

Gabriel blinked in surprise. “Well if that's what you want then go for it, but be sure. There’s no getting it back. With Sam and me it was different, we know we’re going to hash it out as long as we can, but you and Dean need to be sure.”

“What’s it like when you bottom?” Cas asked Gabriel curiously.

Gabriel thought hard on that, he had only done so with Sam a few times. Finally he smiled and answered his brother. “It’s weird, it’s like this pressure that just manages to hit the right spot, and when he starts moving….it’s like every nerve is on fire and you just want more.”

“So...it doesn’t hurt or anything?” Cas looked so young and innocent that Gabriel almost grabbed him up in a hug.

“No Cas, it doesn’t really hurt, it’s just pressure. You don’t have to worry about anything. Dean will know what he’s doing and if he knows what’s good for him he’ll treat you right.” Gabriel put an arm around Cas’s shoulders. “Use a condom, use lots of lube, relax, enjoy it and trust Dean to take care of you.”

Cas smiled at Gabe and wrapped his arms around him. “Thanks Gabe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	27. Gabe Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tiffanyishere for the request! I am sorry it's a few hours later than I expected, I spent last night throwing up from the tail end of the tick bite fever. Thankfully the horses on the farm are dipped and I'm not likely to get bitten again this season. I hope everyone enjoys! The next lot of requests will be up by April 2nd!

A loud knocking sounded at the door of Sam’s motel room and he groaned quietly. He was alone because Dean had Cas now, and Sam didn’t appreciate hearing how keen on each other they were. Sam opened the door and stared in shock at the face in front of him. It was one he’d never expected to see again and he felt a lump in his throat.

The other male at the door took out a silver blade and sliced his arm, he snatched Sam’s canteen on holy water and slashed himself, and he lifted some salt from the line and rubbed himself with it.

“It’s me Sammy.” The man said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sam felt warmth on his cheeks and he drew the man into a tight hug. The man hugged him back and guided him backwards, kicking the door shut as he got through.

They landed on the bed with Sam under the man. The man smiled at him. “Happy to see your Gabe again Sammy?”

Sam huffed a soft laugh of disbelief. “You were dead.”

“No I just went underground for a while, I couldn’t come to you Sam, I’m sorry. If I had my brother would have used me against you, he’d have made you say yes to protect me.” Gabriel kissed Sam on the nose softly. “I missed you Samsquatch.”

Sam smiled weakly. “I wish you’d told me. I’ve missed you too Gabe.”

Sam kissed Gabriel tenderly and pushed his shirt up and off of his body. Sam’s hands pressed and rubbed smoothly up and down Gabriel’s chest and the angel groaned lowly at the sensations. He pulled Sam up for a deep kiss and rocked his hips down against Sam’s. Gabriel pulled Sam’s shirt off and leaned down to lick and suck on the soft pink nipples.

Sam cried out and arched his back. Gabriel smirked and flicked his tongue against the sensitive buds. He tongued a path up to Sam’s throat, he latched onto Sam’s adam’s apple and sucked firmly before moving up to suck on the side of his lover's neck. Sam was panting and keening, still pushing his hips up to meet Gabriels, it had been a long time for both of them and they wanted to binge on each other.

Sam pushed Gabriel onto his back on the bed and then he climbed onto him. He rolled his hips around on Gabriel’s hard crotch. Gabriel groaned and clawed at Sam’s hips. Sam grunted and placed his hands over Gabriel's, guiding them to claw from his lower back to his belly button. Gabriel smiled and laughed softly.

“Still such a masochist.”

Sam smiled but looked away insecurely. Seeing this Gabriel sat up and pulled Sam in for a hard kiss.

He drew back and left Sam panting.

“I love you for it Sam, it’s hot and sexy and so….you.” Gabriel rested their foreheads together. “I love my little masochist.”

Sam blushed and kissed him softly, moaning when Gabriel rewarded him with a bite to the lip.

Sam pulled back with a red flush on his face. “I want to show you how much I missed you.”

Gabriel nodded and released Sam. The hunter slowly moved down Gabriel’s body and knelt between his knees. Sam made quick work with Gabriel's jeans, and eagerly pulled the angel’s erection from his boxers. Sam breathed a soft sound of excitement as he took in the familiar girth. He wrapped his hands around it and rubbed up and down until the first dribble of precum rolled down the side.

Sam quickly licked it up and sucked the tip of Gabe’s dick eagerly. He tongued the slit and kept his hand moving around the shaft. Gabriel moaned and wrapped his fingers in Sam’s hair, scratching his lover’s scalp. Sam began rutting against Gabriel's leg, he moaned around Gabriel’s cock and got a deposit of precum in his mouth. Gabriel was bucking up lightly into his mouth and Sam removed his hand, he dropped all the way down and gagged slightly around Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel gave a shout and came in the hunter’s mouth, hot wet spurts of cum pouring down his throat. Sam moaned lowly at the taste and felt his own release spill into his jeans.

Sam swallowed every drop and sucked Gabriel clean. Gabriel pulled him up when he finished and kissed him, tasting himself in Sam’s mouth.

“I missed you Sam…..I love you so much.”  
“I love you too Gabe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	28. Teaser!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a request! This is a sneak peak at an upcoming story of mine for those of you who like ABO dynamics or the John/Sam pairing. Please let me know what you think and if you'll read it! It will be posted in May when my other stories are finished.

It started as a slight twinge in his gut that he easily ignored. As the first class of the day came to an end he was panting and hot and his insides were churning. 

“Sam? Are you alri-?” The teacher paused and knelt beside him, she tentatively scented him and stood up. “Class remain seated until the bell, Samuel please come with me.”

She helped him stand and picked up his belongings, packing his books and stationery away. Slowly they walked out of the room and headed to the head office. There were older students in the hallways and they all turned to look at him, a few scented him as he passed. Sam whimpered and drew away from them, afraid of the attraction he felt towards the ones who smelt so good.

Sam frowned and licked his dry lips, nervously wondering what they were being so inquisitive for, and why he wasn’t being taken to the nurse's office. The teacher guided him into the principal's office and sat him down gently.

“Principal Mathers we need to call Sam’s father!” Sam heard her say through the fog in his head.

“It’s impossible to get a hold of him!” The principal responded.

“Then get his brother here! Or see if Dean can find their father?” She pleaded the principal. “This is a fifteen year old boy in pain! He needs an alpha with him right now!”

“I’m trying to call him but he isn’t-! Oh hello Mr Winchester! This is principal Mathers from your son’s school. I’m calling to let you know that Sam has presented as omega,”

Sam felt like a harsh blow had just knocked the air out of his lungs and he couldn’t breath.

“-he’s gone into heat and we need you or your son to come claim him and get him somewhere safe.”

There was a pause during which only the sound of Sam’s ragged panting could be heard. Then the principal said goodbye and hung up the phone. He looked at Sam and came around the desk to kneel in front of him.

“He’s quite far gone…..he’s so young, too young for this…..I’m so sorry Sam, I wish there was a way for you to get around this.” The principal murmured sadly to him.

Sam frowned and tried to ask what he meant but his tongue was too big and his lips too dry. He made a sound of distress and the two adults instantly began to soothe him. They were beta’s, as all school teachers were required to be, and he felt calmer in their presence.

“A whole year too early.” The teacher said sadly, shaking her head. “It’ll be alright Sam, your dad will take care of you. Do you know if he has an alpha for you?”

Sam shook his head slowly, grimacing when he became dizzy. John had expected Sam to be an alpha like him and Dean, he’d never planned what to do if Sam presented as an omega. Part of Sam was terrified about who his father would pick, as all the alpha’s they knew were hunters in the same age group as John. Another part of him screamed for an alpha and dreaded the wait he was in for.

The door opened and the older Winchester's came in quickly. John forced the beta’s away and knelt in front of Sam. He quickly scented him and sighed.

“Sammy….”

“Mr Winchester.” Principal Mathers greeted him. “Do you have an alpha for Sam or are you taking first claiming rights?”

John picked Sam up and sat on the chair with Sam on his lap. He didn’t answer the beta, simply pulled down Sam’s collar and bit down hard. Sam cried out and struggled, trying to make John stop, but the alpha was determined and he established the claim quickly. John pulled away and looked at the sobbing omega in his arms, he stroked Sam’s back and face and tried to soothe him gently.

Sam stopped crying eventually and John spoke. “Sam we’re going home and I’ll take care of you alright? I’ll get you through the heat.”

Sam whimpered and tried to pull away, he did not want to mate. John murmured soothingly to him as he stood with Sam in his arms. John nodded a goodbye to the beta’s and left the room with Dean beside him. Dean carefully scented Sam and crooned slowly to him when the omega whimpered.

The drive to the motel was tense as John sat in the passenger seat, with Sam on his lap, while Dean drove. Dean followed them into the motel and watched his father settle Sam on his bed.

“Are you going to mate him?” Dean asked quietly, when John came up to him, so that Sam wouldn’t hear.

John nodded and glanced back at Sam. “There’s no other alpha I’d trust with Sam except you.”

John looked expectantly at Dean. The young hunter shook his head rapidly. “I can’t do that to Sammy dad! He’s my brother! I practically raised him! Don’t ask me to do this please!”

John steadied Dean with a warm hand on his shoulder. “I won’t ask it of you Dean, I know how you feel. This may be a good thing Dean...”

Dean looked relieved but frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean…..this could be a second chance for me and Sam…..I could be a real father and he could get to know me….I can be here for him Dean, him and our pups.”

“Pups?” Dean asked looking lost. “You-you want to have pups with him?”

“It’s just a thought Dean, I won’t actively try for pups but if it happens I’ll be happy.”

Dean nodded and looked over at Sam who writhed helplessly on the bed. “I guess I’ll leave you to it.”

John nodded and handed Dean some cash. “Get yourself the room next door, The heat will be over in a few days.”

Dean nodded and pocketed the cash, walking out the door without a second look at Sam. Now that Dean was out of the way John turned to Sam and approached him on the bed. Sam looked up at him, panting and keening with tears on his cheeks as his heat devastated him. John pulled his own clothes off and then Sam’s, ignoring how his son struggled against him. He positioned himself between Sam’s legs with the boy on his back.

Sam looked up at him in fear and hurt, John leaned down to kiss away his tears. He kissed to Sam’s ear and whispered sweetly to his omega. “It’s alright Sammy, I’ll take care of you.”

John moved his hand to touch the slick entrance between Sam’s legs and he grunted in arousal.

“So wet for me Sammy….” John pressed a finger into the omega, Sam squealed softly at the intrusion and bucked against John. The alpha held him down and peppered him with kisses. “Easy Sammy….I’ll give you what you want.”

John withdrew his finger and lined up quickly. With one easy thrust he embedded himself in the omega’s tight channel. Sam cried out and clawed John’s shoulders, the alpha stilled and began stroking Sam’s face and hair as the omega cried.

“Shhh it’s alright, it’s in and it’ll get better….I know that hurt….shhhh it’s alright Sam….”

Sam’s crying petered out and the omega squirmed under the alpha unhappily. John kissed his nose softly and rolled his hips. Sam groaned and arched into the contact. They moved and kissed, and bit and licked each other, until John’s knot began to swell. Sam hissed and tried to pull off of the alpha’s cock but John held fast and rutted furiously up into him.

Sam began crying again and John kissed up his tears compassionately. “Easy….almost done Sammy, almost…..uhgn!” John held himself as deep inside as he could and felt his knot inflate all the way, locking him to Sam while his seed filled the omega.

John lay panting and spent on his omega when the bond formed and a rush of feelings hit him in a tidal wave. Fear, revulsion, pain, anxiety and arousal all tore through his mind at once as his mind melded with Sam’s.

Sam panicked when he felt the bond form but John was quick to feed soothing feelings down the bond towards him. Sam’s muscles went slack and he lay quietly under his alpha.

“Did good my Sam…..mine….” John murmured softly to the boy.

Sam sighed softly and closed his eyes, dozing off while his heat was quiet; he needed all the rest he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio requests and opinions!


	29. Aftermath of Ch 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by Kats1997! Hope you like it doll! The rest of the requests post between today and tomorrow

Adam walked out of the bedroom the next morning with a relaxed grin on his face. He left Samandriel sleeping and made his way to the kitchen. Dean and Sam were already there eating breakfast when he arrived.

“Morning!” He said cheerily.

Sam and Dean looked at him in surprise and amusement.

“Oh look Sam, he’s remembered us! Isn’t he a happy man today?” Dean said mockingly.

Adam frowned and didn’t reply, waiting for an explanation.

“Don’t just stand there, I wanna know the details of your first time!” Dean said impatiently.

Sam grimaced and shook his head. “I think that we have heard enough details.”

Adam blushed and made a sound of understanding, of course they’d heard everything that he and Samandriel had done. He sat down at the table and smiled at his half brothers goofily.

“It was great! Samandriel is so…..so…..” Adam struggled to find the word.

“Corruptible?” Gabriel’s voice came from the doorway.

Adam smiled at him and nodded. “Yea corruptible….it was really good. I think he liked it too.”

Sam rubbed his face and grumbled under his breath about how aware they were of Samandriel’s feelings. A soft clatter by the door drew their attention to a nauseated Castiel and a brightly smiling Samandriel.

Samandriel came over and sat happily beside Adam, helping himself to a slice of bread. They all looked at him curiously until he looked up and frowned.

“What is it?” He asked in concern.

“Oh nothing, just wondering how you’re able to sit.” Dean said with a grin, laughing when Cas hit his shoulder hard.

Samandriel smiled innocently. “I’m sitting quite comfortably on this chair. I bent my knees until I was sitting.”

Dean and Gabriel laughed and sniggered between themselves and Sam glared at them.

“Stop it you two!” He said crossly. “You sure you’re alright Samandriel? You did just get into a pretty intimate relationship with Adam.”

Samandriel smiled calmly. “I liked it, I like Adam. Can we do it more often?”

Adam choked on his coffee and looked amazedly at Samandriel. He nodded eagerly and grinned at his angel.

“Yea we can Samandriel.”

Samandriel kissed Adam deeply and pulled away panting. “Call me Sammy, it’s a lot easier than using my whole name.”

Adam grimaced and pulled away, mood killed. “I uh...I can’t...call you that...I uh just...no...”

Samandriel cocked his head to the side and shrugged. “Okay, let’s go now please?”

Adam nodded and shook off the bad vibe, he stood and allowed Samandriel to drag him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	30. Hooker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by Twerpy! I hope it's what you wanted!

The rattle of keys were the first indication that something was wrong. John Winchester never rattled the keys unless he was in a hurry. Sam rolled over in bed and stared at the door worriedly. It was dark, passed his lights out time, but he didn’t have to strain too hard to see the figure of a woman following John into the room.

Sam scowled and rolled his eyes in disgust, watching his father close the door and wrap his arms around her from behind. He watched his father kiss the woman's neck softly before murmuring into her ear. Sam could tell by her clothes that this was a whore, an expensive one at that.

John lead her to his bed and quickly stripped her and himself. Sam found himself curious as he watched John with the woman. His father was being very gentle as he settled her on his bed, it was unusual for the hunter who had been so rough when training his own son that morning.

Flashback to earlier that morning

“Dammit Sam get up and keep fighting! You cannot quit! If a monster knocks you down are you gonna lay there and take it?” John demanded to know.

Sam spit a mouthful of blood onto the grass and scowled up at his father. “Obviously I just did.”

John glowered and grabbed Sam by the scruff of his neck. He hauled the thirteen year old boy onto his feet and looked him dead in the eye.

“You need to get your act together Sam. I am not tolerating this anymore.” John said lowly. “I can’t have you so weak on hunts.”

Sam glared at his father. “Then leave me behind.”

John made a disgusted sound and let go of Sam. “Get the stuff in the car and start jogging, it’s a three mile run to the motel, I’ll be following.”

Sam huffed and did as he was told angrily. He jogged through rain in his too small shoes and didn’t stop once, not wanting to give John the satisfaction of seeing him weak.

Flashback ends

Sam had thought many times that his father didn’t love him and today had been one of those days. He couldn’t remember his father ever being gentle with him, and as he watched his father settle between the whores legs, he was amazed.

John very carefully set about making her feel good, light touches, soft kisses, broad swipes of his tongue on her sweaty flesh. She was keening and gasping for more before he’d even gotten to her belly button. Sam was almost impressed by his father’s skill. The man had yet to make a sound and Sam felt a warmth pool in his lower back.

Sam squirmed and allowed his hand to drift to the front of his shorts. He palmed himself and saw John doing the same. The thought made Sam bite his lip and buck lightly.

John allowed the woman to push him over onto his back, Sam watched her slide down the hunter’s body slowly. Sam had to clamp a hand over his mouth to cover the sound that escaped when the woman wrapped her lips around John’s dick and made the man moan loudly.

Sam had never heard anything like it. His father never made that husky, deep moaning sound ever, not even if he got hurt in a hunt.

“Mmm...yea….” John murmured lowly. “I like that…..harder….”

Sam’s dick twitched and dribbled out a small amount of precum. His father’s sex voice turning him on big time. Sam stroked himself in time with the bobbing of the whore’s head and he bit his fist to hide his soft sounds.

John arched off the bed and dropped back with a growl. He lifted the woman up and flipped her over onto her back. Sam watched with a dry mouth as his father quickly rolled on a condom and pressed into her.

‘Still so gentle….’ Sam thought as John started thrusting gently. ‘I wish he was so gentle all the time...I wonder if he’d be that gentle if he wasn’t hunting...’

Sam kept his hand at the same pace as John’s thrusts, gritting his teeth and wondering how John managed to be so patient and slow. The man made a growling sound and began to move faster, pounding into the woman harder. Sam’s dick twitched at every sound John made and he found himself whimpering softly into his pillow.

Sam felt his release pooling and he strained to release, but it wouldn’t come. He whined softly and John looked directly at him. John’s hips stuttered and he made the loudest, most erotic sound yet, and emptied his load into the woman. Sam found his own release and lay panting, eyes still locked with John’s.

The adults untangled themselves and dressed. The woman took her payment and left with one last kiss and a breathy thank you. Sam lay still, not sure what to do or say. John approached his bed and ran a hand through his son’s hair.

“Go to sleep Sam, it’s late.”

With that the hunter crawled into his own bed and collapsed into a deep sleep. Leaving Sam confused and uncertain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	31. Sabriel Mpreg Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Sarah_Danielle, you didn't give any specific details so I just came up with this, if you want anything specific please don't hesitate to ask.

Sam came into the living room and smiled at the sight of his pregnant omega on the couch watching tv. He sat behind him with a leg on either side of slim hips. He wrapped his arms around the broad belly and stroked the stretched flesh soothingly. Sam allowed his lips to wander over the omega’s soft neck, to nibble and tease the flesh there.

Gabriel sighed and wrapped his arms back to stroke Sam’s hair. He purred contently under Sam’s tender ministrations and keened softly when Sam’s lips brushed his claiming mark.

“How are you feeling? Still hurting?” Sam murmured softly.

Gabe nodded and placed a had over Sam’s on his belly. “It’s almost time for me to go to the nest….they’re getting worse...closer together.”

Sam nodded and kissed his cheek. “Cas and Dean are keeping a guard up, Bobby and Ellen will relieve them later.”

Gabe nodded and grimaced through a painul contraction. Sam soothed him with gentle words and firm rubbing on his abdomen.

“Let’s get you to the nest babe. I’d feel better if you were there.”

Gabe laughed and smiled at Sam. “My overly protective alpha….you better carry me, I’m not walking.”

Sam smiled and swept the omega up happily. “Just wait, in a short time we’ll be holding our first pup.”

A few hours later.

Sam smiled and kissed his pup and then his omega. “She’s so tiny...”

Gabriel smiled and stroked her nose. “She looks like you.”

The mates shared a loving kiss and rested their foreheads together. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	32. Adrenalin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kats1997 for the request! :)

The creature screeched as John drove a dagger into it’s chest. He grimaced as blood spurted all over his face, and looked at his sons. Dean and Sam were on their feet with daggers raised, waiting to defend their father.

“Alright boys...it’s a day.” John panted softly.

Dean and Sam began to pile wood onto the corpse. John watched his son’s salt and burn the monster, then the three sweaty, tired hunters began the trek to the impala.  
Fifteen year old Sam was the first in the car, he sprawled in the backseat on his back, trying to get his breath. John and Dean climbed into the front and sat still for a moment.

John felt heat in his veins, his blood pounded hard in his ears and he felt the elation of adrenalin surge through his body. Glancing at his sons he saw the same effect on them; Dean shifting surreptitiously to rearrange himself in his jeans, while Sam turned his back on his family to hide his reaction.

John smiled and started the car. The motel wasn’t far from the hunt site.

‘Thank whoever is listening for that.’ John thought in relief.

“We’re going straight to the rooms, we can get a big breakfast in the morning, you’ll have to make due with what food we have.” John told his boys.

They both nodded in agreement and John smiled. This was one of those times when Sam didn’t argue, too eager to get to their rooms and release some energy. John enjoyed the break from arguing, and he could tell that Dean appreciated it.

The motel came within view and the three men quickly made their way out of the car and into the room. Sam and Dean didn’t even fight for the shower, both crashing on the king bed they were sharing. 

He sighed and pulled his shirt off, hearing his son’s undressing as well. He undressed fast and collapsed onto his bed and waited for Dean to turn out the light. The young man   
made quick work of stripping to his boxers and Sam did likewise. John felt relieved when the light finally went out and he could relieve some tension.

He slid a hand into his boxers and began to stroke his arousal firmly. Soft puffs of breath from the next bed and quiet whimpers gave away Dean and Sam’s own activities.

John smiled and allowed his free hand to tease his nipples and sensitive throat; while Dean was good at covering up, Sam wasn’t as well practised, and John always managed to hear his youngest.

This had become a regular ritual for them after a hunt. The adrenalin would force an erection out of each of them, and they’d be forced to tend themselves. John and Dean were used to it, but Sam was still awkward and ashamed of his body’s response to the hunt.

Sam was getting close to his end, John could tell by the muffled moans escaping the boy. He glanced over and made eye contact with Dean, his oldest leaning against the end of the bed watching Sam, while Sam watched him from the headboard. Dean panted and groaned lowly when John made eye contact.

He threw his head back and came with a muffled groan, triggering Sam’s release and then John’s. They lay catching their breath for a long while. Just as John began to doze off, he heard Dean and Sam sifting to lay side by side, wrapped up around each other. John glanced over at them and smiled, at least this was one positive thing about the hunts that they all enjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	33. Fuck or Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Libby for the request!

John sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, he climbed out of the impala and sat heavily on the hood of the classic black car. Dean and Sam were in the motel room arguing, although Dean was meant to be explaining everything to Sam.

The Winchester men had been cursed in their hunt that night. Not only did they have to have sex or die, they had to have sex with each other or die. Sam wasn’t taking it too well if the noise inside was any indication. The sixteen year old was still a virgin as far as John knew, he could tell that he’d have a huge fight on his hands.

The noises suddenly stopped and John held his breath until the door swung open and Dean beckoned him closer. John pushed himself upright and followed Dean into the rooms, locking the door behind him. Sam was sitting on one of the king size beds with his face in his hands. Dean sat beside his brother and pressed a comforting hand to his back.

“It’s okay Sammy, dad and I know what to do.” Dean reassured Sam, with a look to John for help.

John nodded and sat on Sam’s other side. “We need to decide who’s taking who. Dean?”

Dean looked at John quickly.

“I think it’s best if you take me while I take Sa-”

“No!” Sam said loudly, looking alarmed and nauseous. “You can’t do that with me! Let Dean take me!”

John sighed and gave Sam a look. “If Dean takes you, I’ll be taking him, and that means that you will have to take me. We all have to give and take for the curse to be removed.”

Dean stripped beside them while they talked and when he finished he started trying to undress Sam. Sam swiped at Dean's hands irritably, Dean persisted and got the other boy’s shirt off. John followed Dean’s lead and undressed while Dean continued to fight with Sam. When he finished undressing John saw that Sam was also nude, held down by Dean on the bed.

John joined his sons and tried to get Sam to relax with a firm hand on the boy’s back. Sam shuddered and pulled away from him, Dean and John sighed and left him at the top of the bed while they moved down together. Sam would relax and come to them.

Dean moved between John’s legs with a small bottle of lube. “You sure you want me to do this?”

John smiled at the boy. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you hesitate about mounting someone.”

Dean didn’t smile he glanced at Sam and murmured softly so that only John could hear. “I don’t think I can do this dad.”

John sighed and stroked his son’s arm comfortingly. “Yes you can, you have to, this is a one time gig Dean. After this we can go back to normal, we never have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

Dean nodded slowly. “Sorry….I’m being a freaking girl over here….”

John watched with a heavy heart as Dean beat himself up, he took the lube from his son and prepped himself while Dean tried to get hard. John was glad to see that Dean was ready and he helped his son press into his warm channel easily.

Dean groaned lowly and rested against John for a moment, not wanting to spill too soon. He looked over at Sam and saw the younger boy watching anxiously. Dean lifted a hand and gestured for Sam to come closer. Sam hesitated before doing as Dean wanted. Dean took the lube from John’s lax fingers and pulled Sam to straddle their father. John pulled Sam down to lie on his chest while Dean lubed his fingers and pressed them in.

Sam whimpered and squirmed on his brother's fingers. John soothed him and grunted as Dean began thrusting while prepping Sam. Dean was skilled enough to hit John’s prostate head on with every thrust and the older man panted and thrust back for a deeper penetration.

John groaned and clenched around Dean’s cock, enjoying the fullness and slick in-out motion. Dean gripped his hip with one hand and tried to keep his cool under the new sensation. Sam squirmed as Dean found his prostate, John smiled when he felt the length against his belly harden. He kissed Sam’s cheek and nudged Dean’s fingers out of the boy, He lubed his own cock and made Sam sit up.

Sam looked down and cringed, he shook his head. “I can’t do it.”

John squeezed the boy's hips. “Yes you can, take it easy Sammy, slow and steady.”

Dean’s hands joined John’s on Sam’s hips, and he kissed Sam’s shoulder before pressing his brother down onto John’s awaiting cock. Sam winced and hissed softly at the intrusion, keeping his hands pressed against John’s stomach. The older hunter held still until Sam was settled on his dick.

Dean still thrusting gently into his father while he waited for Sam to adjust. Sam took a shaky breath and looked at John, the older man took the hint and lifted Sam by his hips, he pulled the boy back down and grunted at the tight heat that held him.

It took only a few hard thrusts from Dean before the boy went over his edge, he emptied a sizeable load into his father which made John groan and thrust up into Sam harder than before. Sam gasped and dug his fingernails into John’s chest. Dean pulled out and looked at John over Sam’s shoulder, John pulled Dean around to straddle his chest in front of Sam.

Dean lay down on his father and let the man prep him while Sam continued to move up and down on his father.

“I knew you could do it….” John murmured into Dean’s ear with a kind kiss.

With Dean prepped John took Sam’s hips and began a brutal thrusting pace int the boy. Sam’s eyes rolled back and he moaned, the stimulation to his prostate too much. John bucked one last time as he came and filled his son. Sam whimpered at the sensation of cum dripping down his thighs, John murmured unintelligibly to calm him.

John tugged Sam forward and helped his youngest penetrate his oldest. Sam immediately tensed and hunched over Dean’s back, panting in awe of the new sensation. Dean huffed a laugh and put a hand back to rub Sam’s thigh.

“Easy Sammy, give it to me good before you blow.” Dean teased.

Sam blushed and glared at Dean, he started a careful pace that quickly went out of rhythm. Sam finished a lot sooner than Dean and John and he gave a soft sound of disappointment when it was over.

They all rolled off of each other, one boy on either side of John, and lay panting.

“We never have to do this or talk about it again do we?” Sam asked in a small voice.

“No Sam, we don’t….” John murmured.

The boy nodded and dozed off against his father’s side. John stroked Dean’s arm while his eldest traced circles on his father’s chest. Both too full of energy and thought to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	34. Sabriel Wingkink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst37 I know why you don't find enough Sabriel wing kink; it's hard to write! :O I've had it done for a while but I keep rewriting it because I'm not satisfied! I'm still not happy with it and I'm going to revisit it but for now this is what I have for you, I hope you like it!

Sam moaned loudy as Gabriel lost all control and pounded into him fiercely. He clawed the angels back and was rewarded with a mouthful of golden feathers. Sam frowned and stared in awe at the six golden appendages that had suddenly sprouted behind the angel.

“Are those your wings?” He panted into Gabriel’s ear.

The angel blushed and nodded, not relenting in his pace. Sam reached up with his hands to stroke the silky feathers, the angel groaned lowly and his wings trembled.

Gaining confidence Sam dragged his fingers through the feathers until he felt the skin beneath. He dug his nails in lightly and dragged them down. Gabriel cried out and bucked against Sam hard. He panted and keened and spread his wings wider to give Sam more access.

Sam grunted as Gabriel managed to hit his prostate head on with every thrust. He continued scratching and rubbing and stroking the fluffy appendages until Gabriel bit down on his shoulder with a cry of pleasure.

Sam felt the cock inside him twitch and fill him with warmth, he moaned and shot his own load, stroking the angel’s wings lightly to bring him down from his high.

“Your wings are so sensitive…..” Sam murmured into Gabriel’s ear. “Why didn’t you tell me before? Why have I never seen them?”

Gabriel snorted and looked up at Sam. “I knew you’d take advantage of them. Didn’t think it’d be a good idea to be so vulnerable.”

Sam kissed his lips. “Sex is about being vulnerable. Don’t ever be ashamed of yourself Gabe…..I’m glad I found out about this, now I know how to please you.”

Gabriel laughed and smiled fondly at Sam. “Whatever you say Samshine.”

Sam kissed his lips and spooned the angel warmly from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	35. Castiel's Virginity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curry cory requested and Amethyst37 seconded the request! :) Now that every one of my requests are done.....I'm busy taking extra time at work, my hours are extremely odd so all requests posted after last week wednesday will be done as I get the chance, when your request is completed I will comment on the thread where you left the request so that you can receive notification. :) I hope everyone has a great thursday it is quarter past one in the morning here so I am officially done for the day, I hope you all enjoy the fic!

Cas and Gabe walked up the front steps of the Winchester’s house, stopping at the door.

“Cas hold up!” Gabe said, stopping Cas from touching the doorbell. “I think you’ll need this.”

Cas watched his brother rummage through his bag for a moment, Gabe came out with a box of condoms. Cas blushed and held his hands up. “I can’t take those! They’re yours! What if Dean finds them?!”

“No sweat lil bro!” Gabe laughed. “I think he’d be thrilled.”

Cas scowled. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“What?” Gabe looked stunned. “You don’t want him to want you?”

“No I don’t want him to expect sex because I have condoms.” Cas sighed. “I’m just really nervous okay? I dunno how I’m gonna get through this and I don’t want to lead Dean on.”

Gabe smiled and put the condoms into Cas’s bag anyway. “You just tell him what you told me. Dean’s a decent guy, he’ll understand, if he doesn’t you tell me and I’ll kick his ass.”

Cas laughed and shook his head in amusement. “Whatever, I don’t think I’ll show him the condoms anyway.”

Gabe rang the bell and the Winchester brother’s could be heard crashing down the stairs to let them in. The door opened and the angels were swept up in the arms of their hunter boyfriends. 

All too soon for Cas it was bed time, he’d be sharing with Dean while Sam and Gabe shared next door. He allowed Dean to usher him into bed, the older boy following him in. They lay facing each other in the dimly lit room, Dean tracing small patterns on Cas’s face while the younger boy tried to think of a way to bring sex up with Dean. 

Dean seemed to know what he was thinking though. The older male leaned in to kiss Cas’s lips tenderly. “Wanna talk about our relationship?”

Cas exhaled hard and nodded in relief. Dean smiled and pecked his lips again.

“What do you want to do as the next step? We’ve done stuff partially nude before, do you wanna do nude next?”

Cas nodded and took a deep breath. “I think I wanna go all the way but I’m not sure.”

Dean leaned up on his elbow and looked at Cas in surprise. “You’d go all the way with me?”

Cas blushed and nodded. “Yea I’m thinking about it, I thought all day actually….I wanna do it.”

Dean smiled kindly at him and leaned down to kiss him. “I appreciate that Cas, let’s just take our time and see where we get to?”

Cas frowned and said slowly. “I’d really like to go all the way. Too bad we don’t have condoms.”

“Even if we had condooms my answer would be just the same Cas; let's see how far we get.” Dean replied patiently.

Cas smiled appreciatively, he drew Dean down for a snuggle. “Thank you Dean.”

Dean gently removed their boxers, and lay down on top of Cas, who gasped at the alien sensation. Dean smiled and nuzzld his nose.

“Excited?” He asked Cas quietly.

Cas nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, pulling the older male down. Dean began to kiss him and rock their hips together slowly, Cas kissed back forcefully and wrapped his legs over Dean’s hips.

He growled and nipped at Dean’s lip impatiently which made the older boy laugh. Dean drew back to smiled at him and free himself from Cas’s arms. Cas whined softly when Dean withdrew, upset until he realised where Dean was headed, as his lips traveled down soft skin.

Dean grinned up at Cas from between his legs. “Ready?”

Cas blushed and licked his lips, he nodded his consent and watched in awe as Dean expertly went down on him. His whole cock received attention and Dean made use of every pleasure zone available. He teased Cas’s foreskin, perineum and finally let a finger circle the younger boys furled entrance. Cas gasped softly and looked down curiously at Dean, unsure what to think about his partners knowledgeability.  
Dean released Cas’s cock with a sinfully wet pop and he tongued a path down over his balls, to suck them into his mouth one by one. Cas whimpered when Dean withdrew and kissed each one.

Then the contact between his legs was totally gone and he looked down in confusion. Dean was sucking four of his own fingers, he winked when he saw Cas looking at him. Then Dean pulled his slick fingers from his mouth and touched them to Cas’s entrance.

Dean looked to Cas for permission as his index finger circled. Cas nodded breathlessly and moaned lowly when Dean’s finger sank into his body slowly. It was a small stretch and a welcome sensation, Dean thrust his finger in and out until Cas could take a second finger. Dean crooked his fingers to torture Cas in a new way, stroking his prostate and forcing cum out of his aching cock.

When Dean put the third finger in Cas hissed at the burn but rocked his hips down with every thrust Dean made. Cas was in heaven, he’d never felt so good and he knew he wouldn’t last long.

“Dean please, I’m ready.” Cas implored his lover. “I don’t want to finish without you inside me.”

Dean closed his eyes to get control of himself when he heard that. He nodded to Cas and Got up onto his knees. He leaned over Cas to his drawer and Cas watched curiously to see Dean pull a box of lubricated condoms out. He blushed and gave Dean a questioning look.

Dean smiled patiently. “I didn’t think this would happen, these are for when I don’t have a willing place to bury myself, it’s hard explaining why my sheets need to be washed so often.”

Cas blushed and laughed sheepishly. He took the condom from Dean quickly. “I wanna put it on you? Please?”

Dean smiled and sat back. He watched Cas pinch the tip and carefully roll it onto his boyfriend, touching Dean’s cock directly for the first time. Cas let his hand linger when the condom was on, enjoying the feeling of the thick cock twitching against his palm. Dean leaned down to kiss his lips and he positioned himself at Cas’s entrance.

Cas held Dean’s biceps and looked him in the eye as the other boy sank into him gently. Cas was groaning and clawing Dean’s arms by the time the other was fully buried inside of him.

Dean stopped and soothed Cas with soft kisses and reassuring murmurs. The burn was intense and Cas hadn't expected the sting, he arousal had flagged somewhat and Dean was quick to gently stroke him back to full hardness before setting up a slow thrust.

Dean managed five minutes inside Cas before the smaller male released on his belly between them. Dean kissed Cas and grunted his own orgasm, using the sudden clench of Castiel’s muscles for his own pleasure.

Dean withdrew and Cas helped him removed the condom. They lay beside one another panting and stroking each other’s skin lightly. When he got his breath back Dean tugged Cas to lay against him. 

“Was it what you wanted?” Dean asked.

Cas smiled and nodded his head. “Yes Dean, thank you for making it good, maybe we can do it again?”

Dean laughed softly and kissed Cas’s forehead. “You got it, let’s get some sleep first okay?”

Cas snuggled down and dozed off with a happy smiled on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	36. Sam's Technical V-card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +++positive++++ requested this one, I hope you enjoy it.

Sam was taking latin classes in their temporary town in an attempt to avoid his father, which was much harder now that he was out of school. Sam looked up as the classroom door opened and John Winchester stepped inside. Sam huddled down in his seat and hoped no one looked at him or associated him with John. No luck.

“I’m here for Sam, there’s been a family emergency, I need to take him out for the day.” John said calmly to the teacher.

She nodded slowly, looking at Sam in surprise. Sam looked nothing like John, and it was clear that she doubted the relation but she couldn’t argue if Sam willingly left with the man.

Sam packed his books and went to the door with a scowl on his face, he passed his father and stropped all the way to the impala. He was sulking in the backseat when John finally joined them.

“Alright before you bitch, we know what this bitch is and how to kill it but it’s a three man job; satisfied Sam?” John looked expectantly at his son who nodded sourly.

Dean grinned at Sam and turned on the radio. “Don’t be so gloomy! Maybe one of the virgins we save will reward us, hey Sammy?” He winked at his younger brother suggestively.

Sam frowned in confusion.

“Oh come on Sam! You know what dicks are for don’t you?” Dean said exasperatedly.

Sam glared and shook his head in annoyance. “It’s not that, why are we saving virgins? I thought we were hunting this other thing?”

“It’s prey are all virgins.” Said John calmly from the driver's seat. “That’s the only thing all the victims had in common, add that to all the other clues and it’s easy to identify the creature.”

“So….virgins? Weren’t some of the victims male?” Sam asked lightly.

Dean snorted a laugh. “Yea, poor bastards.”

Sam felt ice in the pit of his stomach and he squirmed in his seat awkwardly, not sure how to approach his dilemma with his family.

“Can’t I sit this one out? Bobby’s nearby, I can go to his place and he can help on the hunt.”

“No Sam, Bobby isn’t exactly above friendly fire at the moment.” John said calmly.

Sam bit his lip. “I really think I should sit this one out, my ribs are still killing me from the last hunt when that black dog knocked me into the tree.”

John sighed and tried to keep his cool. “I said no Sam.”

“Dad-”

“No Sam! That’s final! You have no good excuse to sit this one out and I’m not going to-!”

“I’m a virgin!” Sam interrupted quickly with a red face.

There was dead silence in the front of the car. The older Winchester's looked at each other and then back at the road in shock. John took a deep breath and took a turn down a small road.

Sam frowned and looked at the area, there were men and women on the street corners, booze shops, clubs and brothels everywhere on this street.

“What are we doing here?” Sam asked nervously.

John didn’t answer but Dean looked uncertainly over his shoulder at Sam. He looked at John as if asking for permission to tell the younger male but John shook his head and pulled the impala over.

“Come on boys.” He got out of the car and the boys followed his lead.

They followed John to a club and slipped inside to find that it was a strip club. Dean licked his lips and raised an eyebrow interestedly when a barely dressed woman approached him.

“Need a hand darling?” She flirted.

Dean was lost for words but John pushed in. He handed her a wad of cash and nodded at Sam.

“He needs a little TLC, make it quick.”

Sam was pulled by the woman and lead into a small room, with his father and brother following. Dean and John sat nearby where they could hear but couldn’t see and Sam was lead to a bed. The woman pressed him onto the bed and knelt between his legs.

“What do you want sweetie?” She asked him with a seductive smile.

“I-uh…..” Sam couldn’t find the words. “I’m only here because of my dad.”

“Oh, not very experienced? Daddy wants his little boy to become a man?” She asked with a knowing look. “Don’t worry hon, we can start small.”

She undid his jeans and tugged them down with his underwear. He watched nervously as she took his length in her hand and started stroking firmly. She tugged lightly on his foreskin and used her free hand to roll his balls like dice.

Sam bit his lip and let his head drop back onto the bed. His cock was hardening slightly and she smiled at him, before she ducked her head down and licked up his shaft. Hiis cock twitched interestedly but Sam didn’t want this he couldn’t bring himself to enjoy the new sensations. The woman took him into her mouth and sucked gently, tonguing the underside of his cock and stroking what didn’t fit in her mouth.

She slipped the tip of her tongue under his foreskin to toy with his slit and he groaned softly. She pulled off and started stroking rhythmically up and down, trying to get him hard. He couldn’t do it, his cock was stubbornly staying as nothing more than a chubby in her skilled hand. She looked at him sympathetically and climbed up onto his body to whisper in his ear.

“Anything I can do for you hon? This isn’t what you want, how can I help you?”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t know….”

She pet his cheek and glanced to where John and Dean were sitting with their backs turned in the other room. She smiled mischievously down at him and gestured for him to play along.

She put a thumb in her mouth and pulled it out with a loud pop. “Mmm, you know deep throating?”

Sam swallowed hard and replied shakily. “N-no?”

“Oh! You’re in for a treat big boy….” She said teasingly, making sure that John and Dean would hear their conversation.

She winked at Sam and put her mouth over his whole cock and hummed softly around it. Sam grunted and made soft sounds to play her game. He gripped her wrists tightly and gave her a thankful look. She gagged suddenly and pulled off without a popping sound, she spat loudly against the sheets and winked at him.

“Sorry.” Sam said sheepishly, apologizing for the waste of her time.

She shook her head and slid half the wad of cash into his jean pocket.

“Don’t worry hon, happens when you’re new.” She said with a tender pat to his hip. “Take care of yourself sweetie, you hear me?”

Sam nodded and pulled his clothes back to rights while she walked out. John and Dean stood up when he approached them and they set back out on the hunt. Sam didn’t feel any different, he was grateful to the woman for helping him, and he guessed that this counted as a technical virginity. Sure enough on the hunt he wasn’t targeted as prey and they managed to kill the creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	37. Rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kats1997 for the request!
> 
> I've decided to keep doing the requests as I get time; I've decided to change careers so I'm studying from scratch. As is there are ten other requests waiting. Another one will be posted immediately after this one and then hopefully a third will be put up tomorrow. Please be patient, I'd rather give good quality chapters than chapters that I've rushed when I didn't feel like writing them!
> 
> I am so glad for all the support I've received for this and it will keep running as long as I can manage. Without these requests I'd drop off AO3 again so thanks everyone!

He’s hot and sweaty, and so painfully hard that he can’t breathe. Sam Winchester’s morning is not off to it’s usual start. He touches his hard dick tentatively, it feels good but there’s something missing; something isn’t satisfying. He’s normally horny, like all sixteen year olds, but it feels different now. He growls lowly and wraps his hand around his dick, moving up and down steadily.

He’s keening and incapable of being quiet. Pressure is released with every stroke and he feels his tense muscles relaxing. Then something changes, the feel of his cock is different; it’s thicker at the base, more sensitive and he’s cumming more than ever before. Sam looked down at his cock and gasped softly in amazement and dropped his head onto the pillow with a groan.

“Dean!” He calls out roughly, knowing the older alpha was in the next room with John.

Dean came into the room with a frown, that changed to a grin when he saw the state Sam was in; lying on his side, with his dick spurting cum on the sheets, while his hips moved against his will into his hand.

“Dad! Sammy’s popped a knot!” Dean called out, with his shit eating grin on his face.

John came into the room and looked at Sam. “Oh boy, now there are three of us under one roof. Why couldn’t you be beta? Or omega even?” He sighed.

Sam scowled and moaned softly, his knot releasing and his cock softening slightly.

“He’s in a full out rut...should we find a beta?” Dean asked John casually.

Sam made an eager noise and looked hopefully at John.

The older alpha shook his head. “No, we get by without beta’s; so can Sam.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You want me to get some of our toys?”

“No, he can have his own. It’s bad enough that you feel the need to put your smell all over my stuff.” John snorted derisively. “Go out and get some for him, I’ll stay and keep him out of trouble.”

Dean sniggered and walked out. “You got it.”

Sam whined softly and looked at John miserably. “What am I supposed to do until then? Can’t I just have a beta until Dean gets back?” He panted desperately.

John shook his head with a frown. He approached the bed and pulled the pillow from under Sam’s head, shoving it against the boy’s front. “Hump that.”

Sam looked at his father in confusion and the older man rolled his eyes. He pushed Sam to the middle of the bed and shoved the pillow under his body. With a large hand on Sam’s hips he pressed the boy down against the pillow and then released him.

Sam gasped at the feel of the rough cotton on his heated flesh. He groaned and bucked brutally against the pillow. John was nearby watching with a grim look on his face, Sam looked at him and huffed in disgust.

“What you want?” He grunted.

John shook his head calmly. “Making sure you stay here.”

“Oh yea, because I’m going to walk out in the December cold with this hard on…..” Sam grumbled, still rutting down onto the pillow.

The tip of his cock caught on the opening to the pillowcase and he thrust into it. He moaned as the rough material surrounded his leaking dick and slid evenly over the length.

Sam felt his body spasm and his knot popped a second time. He looked at John desperately and panted softly. “Is it over?”

John laughed and shook his head. “Not by a long shot.”

Sam groaned and felt his dick spurt cum into the pillowcase, warming his belly. His dick hadn’t softened totally and he felt it stiffen again. He braced himself for a long day of rutting into the soggy pillow case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	38. Hard Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kats1997 for this request! :)

Sam was grouchy and rude for a whole week before John decided to knock it out of the seventeen year old. He took Sam out to a deserted forest to train in hand to hand combat. He kept putting Sam on his ass and making the boy more and more frustrated.

“Come on Sam! You cannot keep failing like this!” John barked crossly.

Sam rounded on his with a hard punch straight to the face. “I’m not doing it on purpose! I’m sorry I can’t fight, or hunt, or obey orders or keep a freaking-! Urrg!!!!” Sam shouted angrily at his father, obviously frustrated and thinking about something else.

John slowly approached Sam and clapped him lightly on the shoulder. “You’re gonna sit on that log and we’re gonna talk.”

Sam nodded shortly and did as told, John sitting beside him.

“What’s going on Sam?”

Sam shrugged and scowled a his shoes. “Nothing you care about.”

“When it affects your attitude this bad, it does concern me. What’s up?”

Sam sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest. “You’ll laugh.”

“No I won’t...try me kiddo.” John said gently.

Sam took a deep breath and started explaining. “Remember my date on Saturday?”

John nodded to show he did and Sam continued.

“Well we….don’t tell Dean….but we kinda tried to have sex in the backseat of the impala, since he’d lent it to me for the night and all.” Sam shifted awkwardly.

John was staring at Sam like he’d grown an extra head, his baby wasn’t supposed to be doing things like that; Dean was the only one allowed to do that stuff. John couldn’t help but wonder how long his baby had been giving it up to girls. He never had to talk to Dean about girls really, the boy had a knack for them and all the older hunter had to do was warn him to keep his sexual exploits away from Sam.

“How- how many times have you been with a girl?” John asked slowly, hoping his nerves weren’t showing in his voice.

Sam gave him a look. “That’s the problem, the keyword in my explanation was ‘tried’ dad.”

John sighed in relief. “Oh good-!” He saw Sam’s annoyed face and pulled back on himself a bit. “I-uh….what happened?”

Sam picked up a stone and threw it at a nearby tree. “I couldn’t do it.”

“You realised you’re not ready?” John asked uncertainly.

“No dad I couldn’t-....” Sam looked away and mumbled the rest. “I couldn’t stay hard.”

John wasn’t sure he’d heard right but one look at Sam’s unhappy face was all he needed to confirm. His son was having performance issues, and was talking to him about it.

“Oh Sam...that’s nothing to worry about, everyone has trouble performing every once in a while. I’m sure next time you’ll get it right.”

Sam snorted in disbelief. “Yea that’s what Sophia said the first five times we tried. Do you know what she thinks?”

John shook his head slowly.

“She thinks I’m not attracted to her, she thinks I’m gay.” Sam sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s not true though! I’ve been with Sophia for weeks dad, I want to do this with her. I just-I get so nervous that I’m gonna screw it up….and then that first time I kept thinking she deserves someone like Dean, who’s perfect and handsome and good in bed. Now I can’ stop thinking about that. Everytime I get hard something happens and it just…..”

John smiled at Sam and put an arm around his shoulders, hugging his son close to comfort him.

“Sam I get how it feels to be nervous with a woman, I know you like this girl. What I don’t get is how you don’t see how perfect you are. You’re every bit as handsome as Dean, so what if you have no experience? Experimenting with each other is half the fun Sammy. Sex is about messing up, that’s why it’s called messing around.” John pressed a kiss to his sons temple. “What’s the worst that could happen if you have sex with her? In my opinion the worst is if her cunt clamps down on you, that’ll be the most exciting ER trip of your life; believe me.”

Sam snorted a laugh of disbelief and amusement while he peered curiously up at John. “You had a girl’s special place latch onto you?”

John nodded. “Yea, I was off sex for a long time after that. My point is, you can’t do any worse than other guys, the fact that you’re even trying to have sex with her puts you one step ahead.”

Sam sighed and nodded sadly. “I just want to be able to do it you know? Without panicking and stuff. I’m seventeen and I’ve never…..”

“I know...” John said gently, he took a moment to think before continuing. “You know, I was older than you my first time?”

Sam looked at him in surprise. “You were? You’re always with women though? Why’d you take so long?”

“I was waiting for your momma to be ready.” John smiled at the look of amazement in Sam’s eyes. “She wanted to wait until we were married, so we did.”

“So you didn’t have sex until your wedding night with mom?” Sam asked curiously.

“Oh no, it was a fair way into our marriage before we had sex. I was nervous too.”

Sam gave him a disbelieving look and the older hunter laughed at his son softly.

“Yea I got nervous, so sue me, everyone gets nervous Sam. Your momma was patient, she was nervous too, we loved each other so much that it didn’t matter.”

Sam sighed softly and leaned against his father. “I wish I could have that with someone.”

“You don’t think you have it with Sophia?” John asked lightly.

Sam shrugged. “I guess.”

John waited but Sam didn’t elaborate and John took the opportunity to suggest something he knew Sam may not like.

“You have no reason to be nervous Sam, if she cares about you she’ll understand that you’re nervous and she’ll get you through. If she doesn’t understand that then...maybe you shouldn’t be having sex with her in the first place.”

Sam nodded slowly and tentatively put his arms around his father’s middle. “Thanks dad.”

It was said so quietly that John almost missed it. Almost. He smiled and wrapped both arms around Sam’s shoulders, he pressed a kiss to Sam’s hair.

“You’re welcome kiddo.”

They drew back to look at each other.

“So you gonna go try it one more time?” John asked Sam with a smile.

Sam shook his head. “No, I’m leaving Sophia, not like we’re gonna be around here for long anyway; I’d rather not have a deep attachment to her.”

“You sure?” John asked seriously. “I meant it when I said you have nothing to worry about Sam.”

Sam grinned slyly at him. “Except for her lady parts holding onto my prick.”

John gave Sam a mock stern look. “Don’t sass me Sam Winchester.”

Sam grinned and stood up, nudging John roughly as he did. “Come on old man, you brought me out here to beat respect into me; you gonna let me sass you?”

John grinned and took up the challenge, glad that his son was calmer and they’d sorted out a problem; hopefully his remedy would be permanent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	39. Interrupted Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to pussy kat doll for the request! Your other request is under way, I'm just waiting to get it back from my friend. :)

Leah was a senior who’d been assigned to help him with his AP biology homework project. Sam was pretty sure this wasn’t the biology they were meant to study. He gasped softly into her mouth when her long fingers wrapped around his hard cock.

She pressed him onto his back on the bed and slid down to lick and suckle the tip of his cock. He groaned and tried to thrust but she held him down firmly.

“Patience is a virtue Sammy.” She said with a pretty smile.

Sam panted and dropped his head back onto the pillow, silently willing her to continue. She dipped her head down and licked his balls in broad, sure swipes of her tongue. Sam nearly spilled when suddenly his dick was deep inside her mouth, the head rubbing the bottom of her tongue; which he assumed she’d lifted to prevent choking. Her hand rubbed what didn’t fit in her mouth while her mouth moved up and down on the rest.

Sam was moaning loudly and whimpering her name, he was so close, he’d never known how good it could feel. Nothing could have prepared him for this moment.

The door to the motel swung open and Sam gasped, pushing Leah’s shoulders urgently.

Sam stared at Dean and Dean stared straight back. John stared at the girl between Sam’s legs and she stared straight back. Definitely nothing could have prepared Sam for this moment.

There was a heavy tension on the room before the girl slowly stood up and pulled her shirt back on. She gave Sam an awkward wave goodbye and walked out of the motel room quickly; leaving him barebutt on the matress.

Dean and John looked at Sam and the teenager slowly sat up and pulled his jeans on. He sat still for a moment before speaking.

“I can explain everything.” Sam said hesitantly.

Dean just grinned at him. “You better, I want details! That girl was way out of your league! How’d a freshman get a senior?”

Sam blushed. “You’re not mad?”

“Mad?” John asked in surprise. “Relieved is more like it.”

“Yea with all the time you spend with that boy at the library…..” Dean trailed off suggestively.

“Ew!” Sam exclaimed in disgust. “He’s my friend!”

“Not that it’d be an issue if there was more to it! I mean your momma always wanted a girl and….” John fumbled awkwardly.

Sam glared at his father. “I’m not a girl and I’m not gay!”

“Okay okay, good to know.” Dean said, holding his hands up placatingly. “Seriously though….nice one Sam, sorry we disturbed you guys.”

Sam shrugged awkwardly. “It’s okay, she probably won’t be the last right?”

“Right.” Dean said with a smirk.

“So...how did that happen?” John asked.

Sam sighed and explained. “She was just supposed to help me with a biology project.”

“Well A+ to her.” John replied with a wry smile. “Good for you kiddo, she’s pretty good looking, you really scored.”

“A chip off the old block.” Dean sniggered.

Sam gave him a confused look but Dean just grinned and shook his head. “You’ll find out when you’re old enough to come with us to bars.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	40. Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to kris for this request!
> 
> This one draws on personal experience and of all the requests this has to be my favourite because of that. I'm not afraid to say I battle with depression on a daily basis, I've battle my whole life and I'm still going. It's hard to get up in the morning but it's possible, sometimes the most I say in a day is "I'm just tired." but it's important to keep pushing yourself on. Everyone who experiences depression has ups and down, I've lost friends to depression, I just want to say to anyone out there who reads this and feels down; it's worth it to keep going, there will be something good tomorrow, you just have to get there. I know it's hard to admit to feeling blue, if Jared Padalecki hadn't come forward I'd never have even considered it, it helps to talk and to let someone know what's happening so please do yourself a favour and talk to someone you trust.

The first thing he noticed was the lack of eye contact, being the military man that he was it wouldn’t be tolerated. So he sent Sam for a six mile run and followed the boy in the impala to make sure he didn’t cheat. No matter how much John tried to get Sam to look him in the eye, the boy just wouldn’t.

The first thing Dean noticed was the withdrawal during normal activities. Sam was there but he wasn’t involved in what they did. While eating Sam would eat like normal but he wouldn’t eat the way that Dean was used to Sam eating; it was a robotic process. Brushing their teeth Dean would make silly faces at Sam in the mirror and the younger boy would try to smile but it never reached his eyes.

Then Sam had a hard time waking up in the mornings, he had a hard time staying asleep at night. Dean was worried, so was John, especially when Sam’s report card kept coming back with average grades. John and Dean expressed their concerns, but for every thing they noticed Sam’s answer was the same: “I’m fine, just really tired, don’t worry about it.”

One night they came back from a salt and burn late at night. Sam was more morose than usual before the hunt and now that it was over he seemed worse. Sam had been hurt by the ghost, a large gash on his shoulder, and Dean had been thrown into a tree when Sam accidentally lost the lighter. John understood that he couldn’t expect Sam to be perfect, at just thirteen years old, but he had shouted at the boy. Now Sam didn’t feel like eating and John pushed him, still in a bad mood from the hunt.

“You aren’t eating your mac and cheese Sam, everything okay?” Said Dean uncertainly.

Sam shrugged. “I’m just tired.”

John reached over to touch Sam’s forehead gently, feeling around for a fever. “You don’t have a fever, you feeling sick?”

“No dad, I told you I’m tired.”

John took a moment to compose himself before addressing Sam. “Dean worked hard to make that Sam, we don’t waste food in this family. If you don’t eat it now you have to eat it at school tomorrow.”

Sam sighed and put the food into the fridge without argument. He sat back down at the table and waited for his father and brother to finish eating.

“You done your homework Sam?”

Sam stiffened and slowly put a hand in his jean pocket, he pulled out a piece of paper that he handed to John.

John was stunned by the content of the letter. It was the principal of Sam’s school. His son had been fighting, and he’d failed his mid year exams flat out. John folded the letter and tucked it into his jacket pocket calmly, it didn’t matter because they were leaving in the morning, it did matter because it wasn’t like Sam.

John stood up and went to get the first aid kit. “Go boys go sit on the couch, I’ll be there to check you out and patch you up.”

They boys did as told and when John got there he found Dean topless, and Sam making the hole in his sleeve- at the shoulder where he’d been cut- bigger.

“I’ll do yours first Sam, take off your shirt.”

Sam looked at him with an awkward expression.

“Sam it’s nothing I haven’t seen, take it off.” John started setting the first aid stuff out on the table.

When he turned back Sam was staring at him, still fully clothed.

John huffed and took the hem of Sam’s shirt, quickly removing it before Sam could react. Sam yelped and grabbed his shirt back, but not before John saw them.

“Dean. Go out for a bit, you don’t have any open wounds.” John said without taking his eyes off of Sam.

Dean looked confused and he glanced back and forth between father and son, slowly he got up and pulled his top back on. John waited until Dean was out of the room before he sat beside Sam on the couch, and put an arm around his son’s shaking form.

“Sammy? I want an explanation.”

Sam’s bottom lip wobbled and John watched his baby boy break down in front of him. Sam cried silently, trying to keep John from noticing. John hadn’t seen his son so vulnerable and weak since their first hunt together, when Sam had to shoot a man in the heart to save his brother. The older hunter carefully lifted Sam onto his lap, holding him like a babe.

Sam clung to the front of his shirt desperately, and hid his face as he began to cry in earnest. John kissed Sam’s head and rubbed his back, he murmured soothing words and tried to coax words from his baby.

“What’s the matter Sam? What’s going on with you?”

It took a long time for Sam to stop crying but when he did John took the chance.

“Sam what’s happened to you?” He asked the teenager. “Why are you always so upset?”

Sam sniffled and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. “I don’t know.”

“Sam-”

“I don’t know! I just am okay? All the time and I-!” Sam broke off with a shudder and a sob.

John stroked his son’s hair. “You’re just sad? How often are you sad? How long has it been?”

“A long time.”

John felt his heart ache at the whispered confession. He took Sam’s right hand and straightened the boy’s arm, running a gentle finger across the scars there.

“This?”

“About a year….it feels good you know? I decide how deep they are or how long, I decide if I want them. I don’t get to decide much otherwise. It helps me focus my sadness away.” Sam said softly.

John wrapped his arms around Sam tightly and kissed his hair and forehead. “You should have said something Sam, I can help you with this.”

“How would you help? You’re never sad, you’re always angry! You’d have been angry with me if I just told you anyway.” Sam argued miserably.

John took a moment before stretching his on arm out and tugging his sleeve down. “I was in a war Sam, I watched my friends die. I saw your momma-......never mind that, point is I know how it is to be sad without knowing why.”

Sam reached a hand out and touched his dad’s arm, following the scars so similar to his own.

“You do it too?”

“I did it a long time ago. I understand Sam, I wanna help you.” John murmured. “So far I know about the fights, the poor grades, the appetite and sleep habit change….anything I’m missing? Which came first, the sadness or all that?”

“The sadness I think.” Sam mumbled, not looking at John. “I got picked on for being alone all the time, couldn’t get my homework in cause the other boys were trashing it, eventually I just didn’t feel like going to school or eating. I don’t why I was sad to begin with though, I keep trying to figure it out but it only makes me feel worse.”

John looked down at Sam and stroked his hair back from his face. “Whatever the cause of this, I can tell you that cutting yourself up isn’t going to help. Talking to people who care about you helps, even talking to a stranger helps Sammy. You can beat this, but not alone.”

Sam nodded and the tears started to slip down his cheeks again. “I didn’t want to tell you and Dean, I thought you’d be mad at me. I thought you’d think I’m weak and looking for attention, and then you’d leave me at the motel when you go on hunts like you used to. I don’t like being alone.”

Sam was in full blown tears and John gathered up the small form and rocked him back and forth soothingly.

“Listen to me Sam, you are not weak; would a weak person get out of bed and go about their day as usual when they really don’t want to? Does a weak person keep fighting through so much pain? I could never be disappointed in you, and I would never leave you behind over something like this. I will always be here for you Sam, you’re always my boy and I’ll always love you.”

John felt his own tears pooling but he blinked them away. ‘Sam needs me to be strong…...Sam needs to see that it’s okay to not be strong all the time.’ John let his tears slip down his cheeks into Sam’s hair.

The boy looked up at him, red faced and amazed. “Dad..you’re...”

“I’m happy Sam, I’m happy that I know about how you’re feeling, because now I can protect you.” John held Sam’s chin in his hand gently. “Promise me you won’t ever stop fighting.”

Sam nodded. “I promise. Thanks dad…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	41. Debriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sams_boy requested this twice, I had such a hard time picturing this ship....I hope it satisfies your need for Debriel :)
> 
> Requests are being coded by colour: red is smut, green is gen, yellow is threesome smut etc.... I do a few from each code every week.
> 
> Still to come this weekend:  
> SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag  
> hanstiel  
> Msupernatural
> 
> Possibly two more if I get lots of comments and encouragement :D

Sam was suspicious. He’d noticed that they would suddenly rush away from each other when he approached. Then it was the giggling from Dean’s room, and the sweet wrappers in Dean’s jean pockets. Sam sent Dean and Gabriel on a shopping trip so that he could get a sneak into his brothers room.

Once they’d left he quickly started searching for clues. He found sweet wrappers under the pillow, lots of empty lube bottles in the waste basket, and a fair number of used condoms. He ducked his head under the bed and found a box full of bright colured sex toys. With his face blood red, he pushed the box back under the bed, and took a moment to regain control of his gut.

“Sammy! We’re back!” Dean shouted from the corridor.

“Shit!” Sam hissed, running to the cupboard and climbing in just as the door opened.

Sam watched through a crack as Gabriel walked in and put a black bag on the bed. Dean came in soon after.

“Sam say he was going out?” Dean asked in concern.

Gabriel smiled at him and pulled him close by the belt. “I’m sure he’s fine, Sammy is a big boy. Stop stalling, I wanna play with our new toy.”

Dean laughed softly and pulled Gabriel in for a hard kiss, the angel moaned and yanked Dean’s shirt up. Dean allowed the angel to undress them both before they fell back onto the bed.

‘Shit shit shit!!!’ Was all that ran through Sam’s mind in that moment, as he saw more of his brother than he ever wanted to.

Dean and Gabriel seemed so into it though and Sam found himself unable to look away or cover his ears. Dean arched against the angel and the angel held tightly to him in return. Sam had never seen anything like it, he wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.

He watched as the new toy was revealed to be a bullet vibrator. He stared as Dean lubed the item and pressed it into the angels anus. The two moaned and Sam had to bite his fist to muffle his own noise. It was getting heated now and Sam could tell it was nearing and end. He put a hand down to squeeze his own erection, gasped as the pressure and the sight of a cum soaked Gabriel finished him.

He watched them kiss lazily in the last few pulses of sexual pleasure, his suspicions were correct and he was glad he got to see first hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	42. Daddycestiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag for the request!

It took a long time for John to allow Cas anywhere near his boys alone. He didn’t trust the monster one bit, even if it was an angel of the lord. He’d started to relax and then one day that all changed. After he found Dean and Cas in a compromising position he was back on high alert and overreacting more and more to the angel’s presence.

“I can’t do this Cas, my dad will find us and kick my ass or shoot you.” Dean said desperately while trying to push a horny Cas away.

Cas whined and bucked against Dean. “Dean I can’t wait anymore, please!”

If Dean could resist that pouty angel face he would be much better off, unfortunately Dean could never resist the angel. He reversed their positions and pressed Cas into the wall, thrusting against the bulge between the angels legs. Cas made a loud sound off pleasure and Dean gave an answering one.

The door to the washing room opened and there was John-The Cock Blocker-Winchester, Dean groaned and drew away from Cas.

“Dean we talked about this, you know how I feel about this.” John said lowly. “He’s a monster Dean.”

“No he isn’t Dad, he’s an angel and my friend, if you’d give him a chance-”

“I want you to stop seeing him.” John interrupted.

Dean held a steady eye contact as he answered. “I can’t do that dad.”

“Then I have no choice but to stay with you when you’re with him. I can’t trust that he won’t hurt you Dean, I’m not leaving you alone with him.”

Dean’s jaw dropped, he hadn’t expected that! “Dad-!”

“Nope. You had a chance. Bedroom now.”

John turned and walked towards Dean’s room, fully trusting his son and the angel to follow him. They all went into the room and John sat in the desk chair while Cas and Dean sat on the bed.

“Don’t let me stop you.” John said slowly, looking at Cas. “You hurt my boy, I break your neck.”

Cas nodded in understanding and turned to Dean.

“Cas! Wait we can’t-! Not in front of my dad!” Dean blustered in shame.

Cas frowned in confusion. “I want you Dean, you want me too; you’re still erect. Please Dean….” Then Cas was kissing just the right spot on his neck and Dean felt himself melt.

He lay back and let Cas undress him while they made out. He helped Cas out of his clothes and they continued kissing fiercely, it had been too long since they’d had the chance to do more than a quick hand job. Dean let Cas take charge, laying on his back and letting Cas slid between his legs.

“What are you doing Dean?” John snapped suddenly.

Dean and Cas looked at the hunter and frowned in confusion.

“You’re spreading your legs for a monster? I hoped that you would, in the very least, be the top in this sick romance.”

Dean felt his face flush with shame, he hadn’t even thought about it, being under Cas was just something he enjoyed from time to time. It felt good to surrender occasionally.

John came forward and sat on the bed, he leaned in close to Dean’s ear and whispered to him so Cas wouldn’t hear.

“I wanna see you take it, I want to see how weak this angel has made you.”

Dean felt angry and hurt, he glowered at John but didn’t say anything, just rolled onto his belly and lifted his hips for Cas. The angel prepped him fast and slid in slickly, Dean kept eye contact with John the whole time. The angel knew just how to set the pace, distracting Dean until he heard John’s low growls and huffs of air.

He looked at the man and saw in amazement that his father was jacking off while watching them. The man reached a hand out and touched Dean’s hole where it stretched around Cas’ dick, groaning at the sight and feel. Dean watched his father’s foreskin move up and down with each movement and finally there was a dribble of white fluid.

Cas was getting close, his thrusts were erratic and he was tugging on Dean’s cock. Dean saw his father was nearing his end and there wasn’t anything to prevent cum from splattering anything. It was a spur of the moment thing, it was so hot watching his father while Cas pounded into him.

“Come here.” Dean said to his father, the man shuffled closer.

Dean took the tip of his father’s dick in his mouth and the older hunter lay back to do the same for Dean. They thrust back and forth in one another’s mouths, until Cas hit Dean in the prostate hard, forcing an orgasm from him. Dean’s orgasm milked Cas immediately and the angel bent over his lover in awe while his cock spasmed. John came from the taste of Dean’s cum, and the feel of kiss swollen lips around his cock. They lay looking at one another afterwards. Dean and Cas knowing they’d proven that Cas was safe to be around. All three of them knew they’d do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	43. Hanstiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks hanstiel for the request!

Nothing had ever been weirder in their lives. Cas had moved into the bunker with them and they were used to some weird things because of Cas. Nothing had ever prepared them for the sight of the angel Hannah dressed in Cas’ shirt, frying bacon.

Slowly the brothers edged into the room and saw a topless Cas in his dress pants, making toast in the toaster, looking fascinated by the machine.

“Uh Cas?” Dean said slowly.

“Yes Dean?” Cas looked up with a blissed expression on his face.

Dean hesitated before answering. “What is happening here? Why is Hannah here?”

Cas grinned and gestured for her to come closer. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Hannah is my mate now Dean. We mated last night.” He looked so happy that Dean almost couldn’t feel annoyed anymore.

Almost.

“She’s your what?” Sam looked bewildered.

“Mate.” Cas replied. “Kind of like how you and Jess were mates, and how Dean has many female mates.”

Dean looked affronted. “You mean you shacked up with an angel last night without telling us?”

“Oh no!” Hannah said quickly. “He has just told you, don’t be mad.”

“You are kinda married then I guess?” Sam asked uncertainly.

Cas nodded and kissed Hannah’s nose. “We love one another very much.”

“Well time to celebrate then!” Dean said cheerily, he went and dished breakfast for them all.

They spent the day talking and celebrating the union of the angels, inviting a few mutual friends over to hear the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	44. Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by M Supernatural!
> 
> Day's to release of my new ABO story, titled Bound: 4 days

It had been on his mind since Joshua had brought it up, they had joked and laughed about it around a fire; converting an alpha to an omega. After Sam presented as an alpha John thought about it more and more. It would be easy, just get Sam knotted and pumped full of alpha seed, and hey presto! One omega coming right up. It would stop the fights, John hated butting heads with his son and he knew Sam didn’t care what he thought.

Sam was willful and disobedient, John warned him that it would get someone hurt sooner or later.

John slammed the door behind himself, as he stormed into Sam’s room, and stood glaring at the sixteen year old alpha. Sam glared right back at him making his hackles rise. The boy had screwed up yet another hunt with his bad attitude. The two alpha’s had been butting heads all evening while planning the hunt, now Dean was lying on the couch with twenty stitches in his arm, John was finished with the fighting.

“Sam we need to talk. You have screwed up time and time again on hunts and in simple daily activities, ever since you presented. You refuse to accept my authority and you get hurt because of it, that’s all well and good but this time Dean got hurt Sam. I cannot tolerate this behaviour anymore, it is dangerous, it is aggravating and I will not let it continue.”

Sam just glared, furious and ready to attack his father. “What are you gonna do? Spank me?”

John felt his blood heat up, he grabbed for Sam and tore the boy’s shirt off, ignoring Sam's cry of protest. He shoved Sam onto his back and pulled his jeans off. Sam was clawing at him and trying to stop him but John wouldn’t be stopped. He maneuvered Sam onto his belly and climbed onto him. John took the opportunity to strip off his own shirt, shoes and socks.

When John undid his zipper Sam went still.

“Dad? What are you doing?!” Now Sam sounded scared and John felt relief, it was working.

“I think you know Sam.” He shucked his jeans off while holding Sam to the bed.

Sam looked over his shoulder in shock. “You can’t make me change! Dad get off!”

John forced Sam’s face into the covers and yanked his hips up, sliding a pillow beneath them.

“It’s for the good of the family Sam.”

“Dad no!” Sam argued, struggling to get free from John. “You can’t do this! What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me?! Sam, I can ask you the same question. Listen to me, all three of us are alpha’s and it’s getting in the way of our work.” John said patiently. “Dean submits to me, you don’t. It’s not a healthy dynamic and it needs to change. Dean and I are too old to change genders, you only recently presented, it’s not too late.”

“I’m sorry Dean got hurt! I’m sorry I’ve been a dick! I’m just trying to get a little leeway!” Sam argued unhappily, twisting and turning to get out from under John.

“I understand that Sam, but it doesn’t change anything, you can’t keep fighting with me and you won’t submit. Relax and let me handle this, it’ll be over before you know it. No more fighting, no more hurt feelings and you won’t need to find your place in the pack; it’ll be set in stone for you.” John tried to persuade Sam, not really willing to rape him.

“Dean won’t let you do this!” Sam hissed angrily.

“I already told Dean, he agrees that it’s for the best.” That was a lie, Dean had no idea what was happening, but John knew it would break Sam.

Sam went very still under him and his breathing hitched.

John leaned down to kiss and suck the back of the boy’s neck. “It’s alright, things will be better because of this.”

Sam trembled and went limp under him, all fight gone. John squeezed the boy’s sides comfortingly and put his fingers in his mouth to get them wet. He lowered them to Sam’s entrance and pressed one finger inside. Sam gasped and started kicking him. John smacked Sam’s backside hard and pressed two more fingers inside.

Sam arched his back and tried to claw at John over his shoulder, but the alpha had him pinned too well. John prepped Sam quickly, ignoring the sounds of pain and fury coming from the other alpha. John withdrew his fingers and murmured soothingly at Sam, then he carefully pressed into Sam to the hilt and let Sam adjust.

Sam was whimpering and struggling, trying so hard to get John off of his back. The older alpha lay down on Sam and nibbled around his neck and ear kindly; he didn’t want to traumatise the boy, especially if he was going to mate Sam off someday. When John felt Sam relax a little he began to grind into his son firmly, holding his hands and whispering into his ear.

Sam cried out when John expertly shifted his hips and brushed his prostate. Sam hit John with his elbow and John growled at him.

“Dean wants you to do this, do you want to disappoint him Sam?” Low blow but it worked.

Sam looked over his shoulder and John felt his heart ache at the sight of tears on his baby’s cheeks. John knew he couldn’t stop now, he had to finish what he’d started. So he leaned in and kissed up Sam’s tears, rolling his hips smoothly.

Sam was so tight and warm, like no beta John had ever had; like no omega John could ever have. He bit his lip and resisted the temptation to bit down and mark Sam as his mate, it wouldn’t be fair on Sam. He lifted up onto his hands and began thrusting in and out rapidly. He dropped his head back and savoured the feeling, rocking his hips in a circular motion and changing the depth and speed every few seconds.

Sam was still crying and John rubbed a hand on his lower back to comfort him; his other hand was still on Sam’s neck, holding his head down.

John felt his release coming, the heat pooled in his lower back, he pressed in as far as he could just as his knot inflated and his seed poured in a hot flood. Sam cried out in protest and began kicking and clawing at his father. John held firm and waited till his knot was completely locked before he released his hold on Sam’s neck. He lay down to sniff and lick Sam, smiling when the sweet smell of an omega came through over the alpha musk.

Sam hadn’t stopped crying and John gently turned his face. He kissed Sam’s tears up and nuzzled their noses together.

“It’ll be better now Sam, you’ll see. I love you, Dean loves you…..we’ll help you adjust and we can go back to how it used to be.” John kissed Sam on the lips kindly. “Just be patient.”

Sam sniffled and nodded weakly, unable to do anything else as his body changed. “Okay...alpha I-I-I sub-...submit...” He cut off with a broken sob and John hushed him calmly.

“You’re under my protection Sammy, you just do what I say and we’ll be alright. You can relax now, we aren’t competing anymore.”

John could have sworn the tears were ones of relief now, his words hit home with Sam and the boy nodded without another word.

John smiled and turned them onto their sides, it would be a while before his knot would go down, he murmured in Sam’s ear until the omega dozed off fitfully. He spent the night soothing Sam when he woke up with the pain of the change, his ovaries developing and his male genitalia changing. It would be better, John could see the immediate difference in his baby, they’d be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	45. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not understand why my name should be here on Stress Relief 16 hours ago  
> Can you write something in the Stanford era maybe? Totally do to have to though. Also you are a great fic writer :3
> 
> I am busy with requests guys! Please be patient! 
> 
> Requests to post between today and Sunday:  
> Icey Girl  
> Otsile-K  
> Bunni boo  
> streifchen  
> pussy kat doll   
> Kats1997  
> coocoo

‘This is it, my first cold away from Dean.’ Sam thought miserably as he snuffled into a tissue. ‘I have to take care of this myself I guess.’

He woke up that morning with the worst headache and a runny nose, coughing his lungs up. It was not a good wake up. Sam slowly rolled out of bed, ignoring the ache in his bones as he did so. He had to go get some flu medicine if he wanted to be back in classes soon.

He slowly dressed and shuffled out of his dorm, he made his way passed group of giggling girls and flirty guys with a scowl on his face. Sometimes he regretted having to accept the dorm in the co-ed housing. There was always a lot of flirting, partying and scoring and it always interfered with his studies. His friend Brad had offered him room in his apartment but Sam couldn’t accept it just like that, he left so that he could be alone and be self sufficient.

Sam made it outside into the blistering heat, before wave of nausea washed over him, and he bent over his stomach with a moan and a grimace. He just held back the leftovers of his breakfast and slowly straightened up. The moment he was straightened he found himself racing to a nearby pot plant and spewing his stomach contents into the foliage.

“Hey are you okay?” A girl's voice roused his attention.

He looked up to see Jessica Moore standing in front of him with a worried look on her face. He gasped before retching again into the pot plant.

She sighed and reached out to take his arm. “Easy Sam, it’s Sam right? Take it easy, I’ll get you to my place and clean you up. This isn’t the best place to be if you’re sick.”

Sam didn’t remember how he got to her place but he noticed when he was put into her bed. She tugged his shoes and socks off, then she tucked him in and told him to stay put.

Sam watched in confusion as she walked out of the room. Jessica was quick to return with a few tablets and a flu syrup.

“Open up you.” She said with a playful smile, offering him the syrup. “It’s not poison, I swear.”

Sam smiled weakly and allowed her to pour it down his throat. He gasped and spluttered in disgust, the taste was terrible!

“Ug!”

Jessica laughed and poured a glass of water. “That bad?”

Sam nodded weakly. “It’s like the salted liquorice that De-” He trailed off with a sad look on his face.

Jessica tilted her head in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

Sam shrugged and accepted the tablets and water. Jessica sighed and stroked his hair out of his face.

“Homesick?” She asked knowingly.

Sam shrugged again. “I guess you could say that.”

“Family sick more like it?” Jessica pressed him. “You can tell me, I won’t judge. I miss my family too.”

Sam sighed and looked at her wearily. “It’s complicated….why are you helping me?”

Jessica smiled. “Something about you just get’s my attention, we’ve been acquaintances for a while now Sam, I’d like to be friends though. You seem like a good guy.”

Sam laughed sheepishly and gave her a grateful look. “Well thanks, I’ll leave as soon as I’m on my feet.”

“Don’t even think about it, just think about getting better.”

Sam dozed off and only woke a few hours later when Jessica screamed in alarm. He scrambled out of her bed and hurried into the dark living room. Jessica was drenched in the doorway, staring at two people, who were running away.

“What happened?” Sam asked in confusion.

“They rang the bell and said some weird word, then the one threw water and the other threw salt! I’m drenched and they touched me with the containers!” Jessica shrieked in horror. “I hate frat boys!”

“Frat boys?” Sam questioned, still completely out of it because of the medicine.

“Yea they’re hazing each other, they do all kinds of weird crap to become initiated.” She sighed. “Come on you go back to bed and I’ll go shower.”

Sam let her guide him to her room and he crawled into the bed. When the shower turned on he heard a familiar engine purring passed the house and he rushed to look out the window. Nothing. Sam felt his heart ache and he lay down without seeing the sleek black car as it rolled passed again and disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	46. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Icey girl for the request!

All it took was a phone call. Sometimes John was amazed by his youngest son. He probably shouldn’t have been surprised by this though; when Sam was three all he needed to stop crying was his teddy, Kelpsie.

Now John watched his boy’s shoulders droop and his muscles relax as he listened to every word spoken to him. The sixteen year old had been tense and worried for five weeks, snapping at his family members and even getting into a bar fight with another hunter. John was relieved to see that anger and anxiety drain away from his son.

Now all they needed to know; why was it there to begin with?

Sam hung up with a soft voice. “Goodnight Melody, thanks for calling, you have no idea how desperately I’ve been waiting.”

Sam laughed at something the girl said and replied. “Yea I guess so, but you know I’d still be here, if things hadn’t worked out like they have.”

Sam smiled and shook his head. “Take care, I’ll see you someday again.”

Dean looked at Sam and immediately started talking when Sam approached them.

“Who’s Melody? Got a girlfriend Sammy?”

Sam scowled at him and shook his head, he sat down with a weary sigh. “No but I almost had a wife.”

John looked up sharply at that. “What?”

Sam leaned forwards with his elbows on his knees. “Melody and I had a one night stand when we were in Milwaukee.”

John’s heart felt like lead as it sank into his stomach, his baby wasn’t supposed to be doing stuff like that. How had he not known that Sam was active? His bad parenting was going to haunt him for his whole life.

“So?” Dean looked puzzled.

Sam glared at him. “The condom broke, and we didn’t know till after. She skipped her period the next week and we panicked. Then we moved on and I had to leave her, she said she’d call me with the doctors pregnancy test results.”

John felt winded at that but he hid it well and raised a brow at Sam’s words. “That’ll teach you to use condoms that are fresh, expired ones just don’t do the job.”

“It was new, I bought the box the same day.” Sam said crossly.

John sighed and nodded with a grim look on his face. “No need to get so defensive Sam, I’m just telling you that expired ones break easier. Accidents happen kiddo, we’ve all had that heart stopping moment when the condom broke.”

Sam blushed and looked suspiciously at the older men.

“No I won’t tell you about mine.” Dean said bluntly. “Way too much drama.”

John snorted a laugh and smiled at Dean.

“So you’re going to be a daddy?” Dean asked uncertainly.

“No, it was negative.” Sam said looking somewhat sad. “Her period started today too so….”

Dean frowned at John. “Why do you look so glum? You should be excited and celebrating!”

“Yea I know it’s just…..I thought about it a lot you know? Being a parent. I kind of hoped the test would be positive even if I know it wouldn’t be a good thing.” Sam said awkwardly.

John and Dean didn’t know what to say to that and they just exchanged uneasy looks.

“You can’t be thinking about that Sam, we have the hunt to focus on, we can’t be distracted.” John said slowly.

Sam scowled. “What if I want to have a family?”

“You have a family.” Dean and John said simultaneously.

Sam looked between them in shock. “You don’t count, I can’t have kids with either of you!”

John scowled and was about to snap something at Sam, but Dean interfered.

“How about we cross this bridge when you’re old enough to get into a bar?”

Sam huffed but nodded in agreement when John nodded. They returned to their evening activities, Sam retired a half an hour later.

Dean passed out on the couch and John went into Sam’s room to check on the teen.

“Sammy? You still awake?” He called softly.

Sam turned to face him and nodded. John approached the bed slowly and sat down at the foot.

“You okay? I bet that was quite a fright you got.” John said lowly.

Sam nodded and shrugged. “Yea I’m okay, relieved you know?”

“Yea I’ll bet…..why didn’t you say anything?” John voiced the thought that bugged him since he found out about Sam’s pregnancy scare.

Sam shrugged and looked away from his father. “I figured only one of us needs to worry….and you’d be mad at me.

“We’re a family, we worry together Sammy….sure I’d be a bit mad at first but we’d move on and handle it. That’s not permission to go get a girl pregnant, I just mean we would stick by you and her, and your decisions.” John explained quietly, feeling the sting of bad parenting.

Sam gave him a dubious look but calmly looked away and spoke. “You don’t want me to have a family.”

“Not now, not with this thing still on the loose. One day you can try….but for now the hunt is more important than an apple pie life.”

Sam rolled over so his back was to John. “I wish we didn’t hunt. I hate not being safe enough to do anything.”

John pet his son’s hip and stood up. “Get some sleep Sam.” He left the room with a heavy heart and went to his own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	47. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otsile-K requested this! :)

He’d never thought it would come to this. He always thought he’d be more prepared. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

The older girl pushed him into a tree, and kissed him hard enough to bruise, and Dean could do no more than grip her elbows. She tasted like caramel and vinegar and the mixture was surprisingly pleasant to Dean.

They’d met in the roadhouse while their parents drank their troubles away and exchanged hunting information. It was easy to slip out once John and Joshua were sozzled. The thirteen year old ran off with his fifteen year old partner, into the forest and began making out with her.

She stripped him and herself before he knew what was happening. It was all too fast for Dean to keep up but thankfully she seemed to know what she was doing. He lay back and let her roll the condom onto his dick. She got him on the forest floor on his back and straddled him. Dean stared up at her soft breasts and firm waist, he’d never seen a more beautiful girl, not even in porn magazines.

She reached back and took his dick in a firm hand, rubbing up and down expertly, then she positioned herself and sank down onto him with a low moan. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and released the breath he’d been holding. It was like nothing he’d ever felt; silky walls held him snugly, warmth and tight pressure tempted him to an untimely end.

He took a few steadying breaths before rolling his hips up. She smiled and lifted herself up and down on his dick, riding him hard and smoothly. Dean watched her breasts bouncing with her movements and reached up to cup and rub them curiously. She murmured in encouragement and slammed down hard on him.

Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head and he came with a stuttering groan. The girl gave him an amused look, rubbed her clit and rode him through it, until she gave her own little cry of relief. They lay side by side catching their breath, then she removed his condom and tossed it away in a nearby bin, and they dressed silently.

Awkwardly they shuffled away from the forest, not talking and not meeting each other’s eyes. It wasn’t how he’d expected but it had been amazing, Dean felt sure that he’d be looking for this release again very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	48. Our Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by pussy kat doll :)

“You sure we won’t be caught?” Leah whispered to Sam as he snuck into his room with her.

Sam grinned and kissed her roughly. “Yea we just have to be really quiet.”

She grinned and shut the door behind them, letting Sam lead her to the bed. It had been too long since they’d had this.

Meanwhile Dean was in the kitchen making himself a burger with onions, tomatoes, bacon and cheese. He just finished piling all his fried ingredients into the bun, and he was about to take a bite when Cas popped up beside him. Dean got a fright at the sudden intrusion and he squeezed his filling out of the burger bun.

He scowled at his messed up burger and then at Cas. “Damnit Cas, why can’t you use the door and knock?”

“That would take too long.” Cas replied, sitting across from Dean at the table. “I need to talk to you about the mark.”

“No.” Dean said simply.

“No? Dean this is important!” Cas berated him.

Dean gave him a filthy look. “If it’s so important then go blabber to Sam about it, he loves important shit.”

Cas sighed and gave Dean an awkward look. “I was going to speak to Sam but he is otherwise occupied, fulfilling a biological role.”

“A biological role?” Dean asked skeptically. “You don’t wanna interrupt his jerk off? He’ll be done in two minutes Cas.”

“He has a woman with him.” Said Cas with a hot blush.

Dean frowned at Cas. “Here? In the bunker? Show me?”

Cas took Dean by the arm and they found themselves in Sam’s room. Sam was on his back on the bed, an attractive red haired woman rode him hard and fast. Dean could see them both struggling to keep quiet and he shuddered.

“Dean?!” Sam looked up in alarm and the woman scrambled off of him.

“Sam?!” Dean mocked.

“I’ll just uh-” The woman quickly reached for her clothes but Dean held his hands up to stop her.

“No no…..you finish up here, I need to go out anyway.”

“Dean-”

“No it’s fine Sammy I totally get it; man’s gotta do what a man's gotta do and all.” Dean shook Sam’s concern off.

Sam followed Dean into the hall and grabbed his arm to stop him.

“What are you so weird about?” Sam demanded to know. “You never had an issue with me having women around before.”

“This is our space Sam, I don’t like people randomly appearing here, especially not people I didn’t know existed. Now who is she?”

Sam looked ashamed and that made Dean feel better. “She’s my girlfriend….when I was looking for you she and I met and just clicked.”

Doing the math Dean frowned in concern. “That’s a long time Sam.”

“I know and I know it’s not good with our way of life but Dean-....I really like her. Let us get dressed and we can all talk, I want you to meet her.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Oh yea I got that vibe….whatever just tell me next time.”

Sam nodded and went back into his room to dress, leaving Dean to go put the kettle on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	49. Freakish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to streifchen for the request! It took on a life of it's own, I really hope you like it, it kept me from all my other stories and the chapters that follow it! :D
> 
> The next request is by bunni boo. Now that this chapter is done I can catch up with the other late requests and then I can work on Bound......

“Why can’t I just stay at the motel?” Sam whined loudly.

Dean sighed in annoyance and turned to the nine year old. “You’d run off and get lost, that’s why!”

“Then why can’t I come with you?”

“I’m thirteen Sam, I have things I need to do, things that I don’t need an audience for.” Dean grumbled crossly.

Sam huffed but followed his brother into the clown emporium known as Plucky’s. He hated the place, Dean loved leaving him there since discovering the place in the middle of Milwaukie. This would be his third stay in a week and the young boy wasn’t very impressed. John was gone, would be gone for a few weeks, and Sam was beginning to feel very forgotten by his family.

Sam watched his brother pay and abandon him, he sighed and looked around. There were kids his age, running around screaming and playing, there were a handful of clowns and employees walking around with stupid grins on their faces.

Sam quietly went to a table in the corner and sat down. A clown was at his side in an instant, it rudely pushed him further into the corner and sat down, Sam looked at it in disgust and scooted away.

“Hello little boy! What’s your name?” The thing said cheerily.

Sam scowled and stared at the table top, hoping against hope that the creature would go away and leave him alone. It didn’t take the hint too well, the thing began to blabber at him about how many exciting things he could be doing.

“Now doesn’t that sound like fun little man?”

Sam looked up to scowl at the clowns face but he paused in confusion at what he saw. The clown looked like any other clown but it bore a powerful resemblance to John Winchester. Sam frowned uncertainly and shifted as far away as he could. Sam and John weren’t at their best with each other since Christmas; John being furious that Sam found out about hunting, and Sam being upset that he wasn’t told.

They weren’t as close as they had been and Sam missed it, he’d been able to put John out of his head while the hunter was away but now…...now he couldn’t help but wonder what was happening with the older man, where was he?

The clown grinned innocently at him and Sam tensed up.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

Now that he was actually paying attention Sam realised what he’d heard was John’s voice. His father was pretending to be a clown?

“Dad?” Sam mumbled uncertainly.

The John-clown nodded and looked around wearily. “Let’s go somewhere safer hm?”

Sam grabbed his backpack and followed his father out of the booth. They snuck into a restricted area at the back of the establishment. John locked the door and turned to grin at Sam.

“What are you doing here dad? I thought you were in Illinois?” Sam asked rapidly. 

John stepped closer to him and opened his arms, before Sam could react the man was hugging him tightly. Sam squirmed and looked up at John in confusion.

“Dad?”

John shushed him and stroked a hand over his head. “It’s okay buddy….I’ve missed you….”

Sam knew it wasn’t like his father to be so expressive, but he wanted so desperately to believe it was John talking….he relaxed against the firm body and wrapped his arms around his father’s middle. John stroked a hand up and down Sam’s back and lulled him into a sleepy state. Sam nuzzled into John’s chest and sighed contently.

“Sammy, you know love you right? I wouldn’t ever hurt you on purpose?” John murmured lowly in his ear.

Sam tensed up slightly and looked up in confusion. “Yea I know that dad...you always protect me?”

John smiled and smoothed Sam’s hair away from his face. “Good boy...trust me then? Don’t make a single sound Sammy.”

Sam frowned but nodded his agreement. He felt John guide him until his back hit the wall and then the older hunter was kissing him, hard and lovingly, dipping his tongue into the young boy’s mouth. Sam held still and didn’t make a noise, just like John had said. He allowed the hunter to kiss him deeper, then he tilted his head as John kissed and nipped down his neck.

John bit him hard on the neck and Sam cried out in protest and pushed against his father. John drew his head back and smiled at Sam.

“Easy tiger...don’t you trust me? Don’t you want me to show you how much I love you?” John gave Sam an odd look. “You wanna hurt my feelings Sammy?”

Sam hesitated uncertainly but his love for his father won out, he leaned back and allowed John to resume. John slid a hand up Sam’s shirt to play with his nipples, the boy made a sound of discomfort and wiggled hard against the hunter.

John moaned and pushed his pelvis against Sam’s belly, Sam's eyes widened at what he felt but John rutted against him calmly. Then in a wet splash it was over and John was leaning against him heavily.

“Such a good boy Sammy, you’re a good boy for daddy...” John kissed him softly. “You like being held and kissed by daddy don’t you?”

Sam had to admit that while it was a little twisted he did like being kissed and cuddled by his father. He nodded with a blush and tilted his head back hopefully, John obliged with another kiss.

“You want to do this again don’t you Sammy?” Again Sam blushed and nodded, earning an amused laugh from John. “I have to go now, but I’ll see you real soon Sam, keep safe baby boy. Go straight home from here alright?”

John kissed him one more time before unlocking the door and leaving. Sam straightened himself up and slowly left the room. He left Plucky’s and wandered all the way to their motel room where Dean was sitting reading a magazine.

“Hey I was gonna come get you later! You know you’re not supposed to walk alone!” Dean said angrily.

Sam glared at him. “Dad told me to come back here.”

“Dad’s in Illinois Sam, don’t lie to me!”

The door opened at that moment and John Winchester stalked into the apartment.

“Told you he’s here!” Sam said triumphantly before turning to John. “Hi dad!”

John smiled and pet Sam’s shoulder lightly, relieved to see his youngest talking freely to him again.

“Heya Sammy. Were you a good boy while I was gone?” John asked casually while he put his stuff down.

Sam grinned and nodded happily, thinking John must be playing a game so that Dean never found out what happened. “Yes daddy, I behaved perfectly.”

John paused and looked oddly at Sam. “You haven’t called me daddy in years Sam.”

Sam shrugged. “Why can’t I?”

John didn’t seem to have an answer and he just shrugged it off. “Did you boys have enough to eat while I was gone?”

“Yea you weren’t gone that long.” Dean said casually, flicking through his magazine.

“Yea I finished up pretty quick, heard there was a hunt here anyway.”

Sam frowned in confusion. “What is it?”

John gave Sam a stern look. “Nothing you need to worry about, I’m gonna take care of it now, I’ll get dinner on my way back.”

With that John took his newly stocked duffle and left the room.

True enough he arrive an hour later with food and they all sat down to watch a movie together. Sam was bursting with energy and dying to tell someone what had happened but he knew he couldn’t give all the details. Then again, John didn’t seem to want anyone knowing at all.

When John chased them to bed Sam took his chance. He jumped onto the bed beside Dean excitedly.

“I‘ve got a secret and you’ll never guess what it is.”

Dean looked at him in disbelief. “You are so childish. I don’t care about your stupid secret, but if you want it to stay secret I suggest you don’t let dad know you have it.”

“Oh so my first kiss is a stupid secret?” Sam taunted.

Dean looked at him in confusion. “You haven’t had a kiss in your life.”

“Have so!” Sam insisted, tugging down his shirt he revealed the bite marks on his neck. “See? Proof that I got kissed!”

Dean gaped at the marks and poked at them in amazement. “Who did this to you Sammy?”

Sam bit his lip and looked at their closed bedroom door, John was still watching tv so it should be safe enough. He turned to his big brother and leaned in close.

“You have to swear to never mention it!” At Dean’s nod Sam continued. “It was dad.”

Dean looked at him as though he had an extra head. “There’s no way dad would do that! You're his kid!”

Sam shrugged and grinned excitedly. “Well it was him, he did this! At first I thought it was just another clown, but he kept bugging me and then I really looked at him, and it was dad Dean! He took me to a back room and did this. Dad and I are rebuilding our relationship, isn’t it great?”

Dean just stared at him in horror. “Sam, you can’t do that stuff with dad, it’s not right! He would never do that!”

Sam felt hurt and angry. “You think he’d never show me that he loves me? You think it’s wrong that he loves me so much? You’re just jealous that he doesn’t show you like that!”

Sam jumped off the bed and stormed to the door. “I’ll show you if you don’t believe me! Stand at the door and watch, but don’t let him see you!”

Dean got up and stood on the side of the door, watching Sam leave and approach John. The nine year old approached and climbed onto his father's lap without invitation. John blinked in confusion and they stared at each other for a moment.

“Daddy?” Sam prompted.

“Sam what are you doing?” John rumbled lowly.

Sam smiled and shook his head. “It’s okay, Dean’s sleeping….I wanted to kiss you.”

Sam leaned in and kissed his father before the man could reply, he pressed his tongue into John’s mouth. John shoved him back and forced him to stand up, the hunter stared at him in alarm.

“Samuel what are you doing?” John demanded to know. “I’m your father!”

Sam hesitated, not sure what was happening and not sure what to do. He opened his mouth but not explanation came forth, and he fell to staring in heartbreak at his father.

“Something’s wrong with all this dad! It’s not Sammy, he’s confused! He told me he met you at Plucky’s and you kissed him, he has hickeys; look for yourself!” Dean had interrupted to save his brother skin.

John stood up and tugged down Sam’s collar. He closed his eyes tightly at what he saw and then looked into Sam’s eyes. Sam felt warm tears pooling and he struggled to understand what had happened.

“It wasn’t me Sammy, there was a shapeshifter out here; that’s what I was hunting earlier.” John said gently. “I’d never do that to you, you’re my son.”

Sam felt the ache more keenly and he stared in horror at his father. The older man rubbed his arm gently and Sam took the nerve to speak.

“But you-.....he said…..” He didn’t know how to take this.

His father basically just denied that he’d ever show Sam love, and said that Sam had allowed himself to be molested by a monster.

“Go to bed boy’s, we’ll talk in the morning.” John said wearily.

Lying in bed beside Dean was hard for Sam but he did it, he lay awake thinking about all that had happened; it had felt so real and the creature had smelled like John. Now he had these feelings….but John didn’t want to let him act on them...Sam knew he was a freak for wanting his father, but he couldn’t stop it. It would be the first in a long list of freakish traits he would develop over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	50. Treasure Trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by bunni boo! :) next up is coocoo's request

The twelve year old didn’t know what hit him, he was sent rolling full tilt down a hill, crashing into trees and bushes as he went. John roared in anger and stabbed the beast who dared hurt his son, satisfaction flooded his system as the werewolf died.

Leaving the corpse where it fell, John ran down the slope and found Dean unconscious and bleeding.

“Dean! Oh my boy…..” He frowned worriedly, he had to get Dean to the hospital.

Carefully John put his arms under his boy and lifted him, ignoring the cry of pain he emitted. He rushed Dean back to the car and drove full speed to the hospital.

A broken arm and dislocated shoulder, both arms hurt, and a concussion. John had a hard time explaining it, but the doctors bought his story and -when Dean was fit- released the boy to his father’s custody.

Sam pounced on them the minute they entered the room.

“Dean! Are you okay?! Dad wouldn’t let me come see you!” The eight year old was frowning worriedly at Dean.

Dean grinned dopily and kicked Sam lightly in the shin. “Of course I’m fine Sammy! It’ll take more than a werewolf to take me out.”

John shook his head with a fond smile. “Sammy go run a bath for your brother would you?”

Sam gave John a sour look but did as he was told. John turned to Dean and slowly guided his son to the couch.

“Let me get your med’s sorted and then I help you wash up.” John said calmly, not noticing the awkward blush on Dean’s face.

John got all of Dean’s daily doses out and got a glass of water for the boy. Dean took his medicine without a fuss and John carefully took him to the bathroom where Sam was turning off the taps.

“Out you go Sammy, go watch TV or something.” John said calmly to his youngest.

Sam opened his mouth to protest but Dean interfered. “It’s okay Sammy! You guys go watch TV, I can handle it from here.”

Sam shut his mouth and sulked off. Dean looked expectantly at John and the older hunter gave Dean the same look.

“Strip Ace, I don’t need you passing out on me.” John said finally.

“I can wash myself sir.”

John snorted a laugh. “Oh yea? Lift your arm’s ninety degrees to your body.”

Dean struggled for a moment but couldn’t do it, he slumped in defeat and let John strip him. John carefully undressed him and put his clothes down neatly while Dean climbed into the bath. John began by soaping his son’s hair, and rinsing it out carefully, being mindful of the cast on his arm.

Dean was sitting with his legs closed and his uncovered hand over his crotch. John frowned at it but didn’t comment, until he needed Dean’s whole arm, and Dean wouldn’t lift his hand away.

“Ace you need to give me that hand so I can wash that arm.” John said lightly.

Dean looked up with a red face. “Just leave it sir, it’s just my arm, it won’t smell that bad if it doesn’t get washed.”

“Dean don’t argue, give me your hand.”

John looked sternly at Dean, the teenager blushed even hotter, and mumble a soft response that John barely caught.

“I don’t want you to be weird about it...”

Now John was perplexed, what could his boy possibly have done to himself? “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before Dean, give me your hand.”

Dean grudgingly lifted his hand and allowed John to clean his arm. John glanced down and smiled in understanding. His boy was well on his way to making a treasure trail, a fine patch of blond curls lay between his son’s legs, covering his growing balls and penis slightly. Dean made a sound of annoyance and shifted his legs up to cover himself again.

"Nice treasure trail." John said with a playful smile.

Dean groaned. "Dad!"

John just smiled at his son and shook his head calmly. “I’m not gonna be weird about it, when other stuff happens I’ll be weird.”

Dean grimaced and shook his head in embarrassment. “Don’t talk about it, I don’t like it.”

“Yea I’ll bet you don’t….you know you can tell me about this stuff Ace? I won’t bite your head off for asking questions.” John looked expectantly at his son and waited for a reply.

Dean just nodded his head and mumbled a reply. “I know, I just don’t want to talk about it now.”

John nodded and pet Dean’s hair. “We’ll I’m here when you do want to talk about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	51. Knads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by coocoo!
> 
> I'm so sorry guys! I just realised I haven't posted the last few chapters of this :O I wondered why I have 53 chapters in my docs but the story only has 50 chapters :D

Sam groaned and hit the ground hard for the hundredth time. He father’s irritated face loomed over him and Sam cringed at the sight. He rolled over so he wouldn’t have to see John. The teenager was exhausted; they’d been doing hand to hand combat all day as well as fitness drills.

John wasn’t going to stop the training until Sam beat him in a fight.

“Come on Sam, get up and get with the program!”

When Sam didn’t reply, John gave him a harsh kick to the back of his left thigh. Sam grunted in pain and glared at his father over his shoulder.

John stood with his arms crossed and a raised brow. “Don’t like the rough treatment? What are you going to do about it Sam?”

Sam snarled, flipped onto his back and used a leg to sweep John’s legs. The older hunter fell straight towards Sam, landing heavily on top of the boy, with a knee embedded between the teenagers legs.

Sam saw stars and heard a loud scream of pain, it took a moment before he realised with horror that it was his own scream. Sam shut his eyes tightly and strained not to cry like he wanted to. John was on his hands and knees beside his son, fussing and trying to calm him down.

“Easy Sammy, you’ll be alright, let’s get you to the cabin.” John helped his boy up carefully, trying to ignore the sobs of pain.

It became obvious very soon that Sam wasn’t able to walk; every step felt like there were red ants biting his balls. John carefully lifted him bridal style and carried him to the cabin. Dean was on the couch laughing at a sitcom when they arrived. His expression turned serious the moment he saw Sam, and he rushed to get the first aid kit and an ice pack.

“Geez dad what did you do to him?!” Dean asked in alarm.

John grumbled a response as he lay Sam out on the couch. “He swept my feet and I landed on him with my knee in his junk.”

Dean grimaced and handed his dad the ice pack. “Man Sammy that must hurt like a bitch!”

Sam glared up at Dean. “No shit!” He ground out furiously.

John reached out and tugged the boy’s jeans down before Sam could protest, next came his underwear and John carefully scrutinized the damage; he and Dean ignored Sam’s plaintive cries of embarrassment and anger. The swelling was bad and John could tell there would be bruising for a week or two, ice would probably be the best bet for the time being.

“Oh man…..”

John looked beside him to see Dean nervously cupping himself through his jeans. The older hunter laughed at his oldest son and tugged Sam’s underwear up again. John carefully placed the ice pack over Sam’s underwear and stroked the boy’s hair.

“It’ll heal in a week or two, should be fine with a bit of ice.” John gave Sam a look. “Obviously resting those tissues is also important…...but after two weeks you should be fine, if something isn’t working right we’ll take you to see a doctor.”

Sam blushed but held the ice in place, grateful for the cooling sensation.

John pet his son on the shoulder and chased Dean off to get some cooling gel from the chemist. He sat beside his son on the couch and stroked his hair. “Sorry you got so badly hurt Sammy, we’ll have to be more careful next time.”

Sam sighed and shrugged his dad off. “It was an accident, you didn’t mean to hurt me.”

“I know but it’s my job to not let you get hurt...” John murmured.

Sam looked up through his lashes. “I thought it’s your job to let me learn from getting hurt.”

John ran his fingers through his son's hair once more. “I suppose it is….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	52. Sully Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kats1997 for the request!

Sam was ten when he first noticed the changes, he was getting taller and developing new characteristics. Any attempt to speak with Dean was rebuffed, the older teen was too embarrassed and reluctant to discuss it. So Sam turned to John and found even less help there, the man had grumbled something about growing up before taking off to the nearest bar.

 

Now Sam sat watching Sully play with their army men and the questions niggled in his head. The other man probably knew how to answer him and Sam knew he wouldn't be judged by his friend.

“Sully?” Sam said tentatively. “Can I ask you something?”

Sully looked surprised and sat beside Sam on his bed . “Sure Sam. You can always ask me anything.”

 

Sam smiled gratefully and leaned against his friend. “Lately I've grown up lots, my dad says so, but no one can tell me what it means or what I should do.”

 

“Okay well what do you need to know sport?” Sully looked curiously at the boy.

Sam bit his lip and asked himself the same question. What did he need to know? It was hard to find an answer to that question, when he wasn’t really sure what was growing up and what wasn’t. Eventually Sam picked out a handful of questions.

“Why am I getting skinnier? I’m eating the same as always, and I’m not growing that much.”

Sully blinked in surprise. “You are growing a bit faster than Dean did, maybe you aren’t eating enough to replace what you burn off when you train?”

“Sam nodded and continued. “What’s a sex god?”

Sully hesitated at that. “Where’d you hear that?”

“Some woman in a bar told her friend that my dad’s a sex god.”

“Well bud that’s not a very nice thing to say about someone; it means he’s very good at making women feel good in a private way.” Sully said with a quirked eyebrow, not believing the woman’s opinion himself.

“My dad didn’t even know them though?”

“Well grown ups don’t always take the time to know each other before they do grown up stuff.” Sully explained patiently, watching Sam absorb every word.

“So my dad is cheating on my mom?”

Sully thought about it carefully. “Not really, your mom isn’t around anymore but your dad is only human; he needs adult contact…..anything else?”

“Well I started wanting something recently and I didn’t know what until the other day…...the other day I walked in on Dean doing stuff, he got real mad and told me I’m not supposed to see that stuff; it’s secret stuff. I kinda tried what I saw Dean doing, something weird happened….and it felt good, but now I want to do it more often but I don’t think I should.” Sam looked up nervously at his friend who just gave him a thoughtful look.

“Why don’t you think you should Sam? If it makes you feel good, no one gets hurt, and Dean does it then it’s probably good.” Sully said calmly.

“Well Dean said it’s secret….so maybe it’s a bad thing that he does….” Sam shrugged awkwardly.

Sully thought it over for a moment before replying. “Have you asked your dad about it?”

“My dad won’t tell me anything….he just goes off and drinks with other adults when I ask him anything.”

Sully pet Sam lightly on the back and nodded sympathetically. “I hear you kiddo, your dad is a germ….I don’t think it’s anything to worry about Sam, maybe Dean’s just embarrassed because you caught him doing something personal?”

Sam looked hopefully at the man. “You think so? Why would he be embarrassed if it’s okay?”

“Well don’t you get embarrassed when someone sees you picking your nose? I think it’s kinda like that.”

Sam nodded understandingly. “I get it…..”

“This stuff is normal man, you’ll grow hair, get taller and sweat a lot. One day you’ll even start liking girls or boys differently; you’ll want to make a special someone feel good like you do to yourself.”

Sam blushed and ducked his head. “Dean said-”

“Dean said the words wrong, he meant that it’s something personal that you don’t share with family.” Sully reassured the boy. “You’re gonna have urges to touch yourself and other people, and as long as you both agree to it there’s nothing wrong.”

“So if I want to keep doing that I can? No one would look at me and know about it or anything?” Sam asked shyly.

“No one would know unless they saw you or you told them; I’m with you all the time and I didn’t notice!” Sully laughed. “Don’t you worry about what other people think of you. Remember that other boys and girls are going through this too.”

Sam nodded in understanding and leaned against his friend. “That makes me feel better Sully.”

“You know I’m pretty proud of how you’re turning out Sam, I think you’ll be a great man someday.” Sully said with a smile on his face. “Is there anything else you need to ask bud?”

“I don’t think so for now...but if I have questions later...?”

“You’re welcome to ask kiddo.” Sully replied with a smile.

He threw an arm around Sam’s shoulders and hugged him warmly. “Thanks for everything Sully, I dunno what I’d do if you weren’t here.”

Sully smiled and rested his cheek on Sam’s head. “Don’t mention it Sam, I’m here as long as you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	53. Just Hump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kats1997 for the request!
> 
> My internet is terrible! I tried for hours last night to upload this last chapter!

Sam was in heat…..Dean was in a rut…..they both wanted each other…..John was having a hard time dealing with it all. He had to hold back Dean and his own rut while staying away from his virginal omega son. Finally he locked himself and Dean in the bathroom together so that they couldn’t get to Sam.

“Dean stop it! You cannot mate with Sam!” John growled.

“You just want him to yourself!” Dean howled indignantly. “Please let me go to him! He needs me, can’t you hear him?”

Sure enough Sam was crying for Dean from the next room. John grit his teeth and strained to ignore it, then Sam moaned a second name.

“Dad!”

John growled as his parental instincts fired up, he slammed through the door and approached Sam. He pushed the boy down on the bed and kissed him hard, then he looked around the room for danger. Dean crawled over on his all fours and rested his chin on the edge of the bed. John growled at him and hugged Sam tighter.

“Dad please let me just hump against him, I won’t mate with him I swear…..” Dean said mournfully.

Sam keened and arched his belly towards Dean. John sighed and released the omega, Sam crawled closer to Dean and the alpha got onto the bed. Sam smiled at his brother and dropped his chest to the bed with a flirty wiggle of his bum. Dean grinned and leant down to nip Sam on the neck sharply, then he moved behind Sam and pressed close. John watched Dean lay on top of Sam and start rutting, he couldn’t let them mate.

Dean groaned as Sam pushed back into his thrusts, his underwear adding to the sensation. Sam mewled and looked over his shoulder to kiss Dean tenderly. It was over fast, they were too young to keep going for long, John smiled at their exhausted faces, and nudged Dean to lie in front of Sam, while he spooned the omega from behind.

The first wave of heat had passed, the next would come soon but John was determined to get some sleep first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	54. My next ABO universe fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I am writing another ABO, this is a sneak peak. Let me know what you think!

She ran as fast as she could through the fifth freak storm of the week, with her pup held tightly in her arms. The creature was in the area, she couldn’t risk him finding her boy. She ducked and weaved and lost herself in the darkness. Quickly she made her way to the orphanage and stared up at the huge grey walls.

It wasn’t her first choice but she couldn’t endanger her friends and family, her babe would have to stay here until it was safe. She walked up the steps and placed him on the rug, warmly wrapped with a letter for the landlady.

She kissed his forehead and whispered a sad goodbye, then she rang the bell and ran into the street.

In the early hours of the morning, one week later, a fire broke out in the home of John and Mary Winchester, in the bedroom of their youngest child; who had been missing.

Mary Winchester’s death was ruled a suicide; a tragic decision made by a grieving mother. John Winchester was broken and clung to his one remaining child, terrified of losing him too, and afraid of what he’d seen in the nursery that morning.

So it was that John and Dean became hunters of the supernatural, in an effort to find the monster who tore their family apart.

16 years later.

“Dad come on! All the good ones will be taken by the time we get there!” Dean shouted at the bathroom door.

John laughed as he walked out smelling like gun oil and old spice. “You have too much energy, those poor omega have no idea what they’re in for.”

“Meh…I’m not worried, I know that Cas can take me with no problems….you are a different story on the other hand. You got an idea of what you want?” Dean watched his father as the hunter packed away the freshly cleaned guns and knives.

John sighed and shook his head. “Dean I’m too old to be messing around with omega...”

“No you aren’t! You need to relax old man, what better way than with a feisty omega?” Dean sighed in frustration when John didn’t reply. “Is it because they’ve been taken by other men? You could just ask if they have a virgin, they usually do.”

John snorted a laugh and looked at Dean. “You’re determined to get me laid.”

Dean grinned and nodded eagerly. “It’ll be good for you! Hunting makes for high blood pressure, and-no offense-but you’re a little edgy lately.”

John smiled and nodded. “Fine. If they have a virgin I’ll book for the night and relax a bit.”

Dean clapped his father on the shoulder and victory danced out of the room. John followed sedately and climbed into the impala; bracing himself for a very long night.


	55. Fledgling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I posted, I still have five requests to fill, I've been planning my trip and schooling and work and haven't had time to write! :) I hope you guys like this it's requested by hanstiel, I hope you enjoy hon!

The first thing they noticed was a decreased number of towels in the linen closet. Then the bedsheets started vanishing. Dean had just about had it when his own belongings went missing.

“Sam!” Dean called as he ruffled through his near empty closet. “Where are all my over shirts?”

“Why would I know? They must be in your closet or your duffel.” Sam called back.

Dean huffed and glared at the door. Trust Sam to know everything except what Dean needed him to know. He scowled at his closet and emptied his duffel, not finding his shirts there either.

“Do you have my PJ’s?” Sam asked as he walked into his brothers room. “All of mine are missing.”

Dean shrugged and gave Sam a weird look. “I don’t need your PJ’s, why would I have them?”

“I dunno....where else would they be?” Sam frowned in confusion as he glanced around Dean’s room.

Dean growled irritably and tossed his empty duffel at the ransacked closet.

“Ouch!”

Sam and Dean turned in alarm to see a disgruntled Cas in front of the closet, with Dean’s duffel bag in his arms.

“Cas what the hell?!” Dean said crossly. “What are you doing in here and where’s your coat?”

Cas grimly dropped the bag and started walking to the door. “Follow me.”

Sam and Dean exchanged uncertain looks, then slowly began following the angel though the unexplored halls of the bunker, until they found a large door. Dean grabbed the back of Castiel’s shirt before the door could be opened.

“Cas what is this?”

The angel looked nervously over his shoulder. “Promise me you won’t shout, you’ll stay calm?”

Dean nodded shortly and released the angel.

Cas turned to face them and took a deep breath. “Hannah is inside of this room. She has been for eight months. The reason all your clothes are missing is because of her….”

Sam blinked and slowly phrased the question Dean couldn’t seem to get out. “Cas what the hell do you mean? Why is she in there? What do our clothes have to do with it?”

“You have to see it to understand.” Cas sighed and turned back to the door.

He pushed the creaky door open and led the way into the room. Against the far wall was a large mound of their missing blankets, towels, clothes and sheets. In the middle of the mound was Castiel’s coat, wrapped around a very pregnant Hannah.

She smiled at them and rubbed her massive belly. Cas crawled into the nest beside her and smiled at the brothers.

“Hannah is my mate and she is with fledgling.” He said with a goofy smile. “She took your belongings because they remind her of family and home.”

Sam looked at Dean with a moggy expression and Dean sighed reluctantly.

“Congrats I guess, when’s the baby due?”

Cas and Hannah smiled at each other and answered in unison. “A month.”

Sam grinned. “We’re so happy for you guys!”

“So you’re not mad we took your stuff?” Hannah asked nervously.

“No way, it’ for a good cause.” Sam smiled at Dean. “Right?”

“Yea totally!” Dean agreed. “We’ll just leave you be alone then. Thanks for telling us.”

Dean dragged Sam out and closed the door.

“What gives Dean? Aren’t you happy for them?” Sam asked crossly.

“Of course I am Sam I just don’t want to think about this right now.”

Sam sighed and gave up ask Dean walked away with thoughts of little mini-Dean’s and mini-Sam’s in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	56. First Hand Know-How

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by SingingWithSherlock! :) I hope you enjoy it!

Sam edged into Dean’s room nervously and cleared his throat to get his brothers attention.

Dean turned to him with a surprised expression. “Hey Sammy, you’re up past curfew, what’s up?”

 

Sam took a deep breath to steady himself. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Yea sure kiddo?” The nineteen year old leaned back against his headboard and put his walkman on the bedside table.

Sam looked around the room. They’d been in the area for four months and John had been able to afford an apartment with enough rooms for all three of them. Dean had immediately taken to the idea and spent a lot of time in his room. Sam hadn’t taken it so easy, unable to sleep without the sound of Dean’s breathing in the room.

Sam sat down at the foot of Dean’s bed and crossed his legs. “Dean have you ever wanted to do something with someone but you couldn’t because you didn’t know how or if it’d be okay?”

Dean blinked in surprise and nodded. “Yea I have Sammy, everyone gets that at some point in their lives. Why? Is there a pretty girl you can’t quite go down on?” He laughed teasingly.

Sam blushed and shook his head, mumbling an explanation under his breath.

“Sammy I don’t speak grungy teenage mumbles, you’re gonna have to switch to english if you want help.”

Sam groaned in embarrassment. “It’s not a girl.”

There was complete silence for a whole five minutes. Sam anxiously looked up to find a thoughtful look on his brothers face that didn’t belong there.

“Does dad know?”

Sam shook his head rapidly “I can barely tell you this, why would I tell dad?!”

Dean shrugged. “That’s probably a good way to keep it Sam. Dad doesn’t like that kind of stuff, if he knew we were doing it he’d flip.”

“We?” Sam perked up curiously.

Dean ducked his head. “Uh shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“You’ve done it with a boy!” Sam exclaimed excitedly. “This is great! You can tell me everything I need to know! We can share stories and tips and stuff! I don’t have to keep it a secret anymore.”

“Sam stop!” Dean shouted over the noise the younger boy was making. “We are not doing that. Dad can never know. No one can ever know okay?”

Sam looked so disappointed that Dean almost took it all back.

“Yea I had sex with a guy but it is none of your business.” Dean said seriously. “I know what it’s like not knowing anything about what you want. For that reason I will hear any questions you’ve got. It’ll just be for tonight so if you wanna ask something this is your one and only chance.”

Sam nodded quickly and thought hard for a question. “What’s it like when a guy is in you?”

Dean gave Sam a level look. “It’s hard to describe but it’s good. It’s a heavy feeling and it burns a little at first but then you start moving and it gets better. The emotions are what make it better or worse though, if you enjoy being with the guy the sex is great because he’s yours and you’re cementing that fact in his head. If you’re just hooking up it’s not as fun.”

“So you don’t feel things like girls do? I mean I heard that girls have a spot inside that feels good.”

Dean rubbed a hand over his face. “Do guys have vagina’s Sam?”

“No?”

“Then don’t compare them to girls. Guys have prostates but it’s not always nice to have that touched, it gets too much too soon.”

Sam gave Dean a curious look and opened his mouth but Dean cut him off instantly. “No I’m not sharing my personal experience.”

“What do I do if he wants me to go down and it’s too big for my mouth?” Sam covered his face as he finished his sentence.

Dean bit back a laugh with all his might and answered steadily. “Use your hands on what doesn’t fit, no one says you have to take it all. Just remember to keep your teeth covered with your lips!”

Sam blushed hotly and nodded. He took a moment to mull it all over before asking his next question. “It’s it better than with a girl?”

“That depends on you Sam. Everyone experiences sex differently and everyone you sleep with will give you a different experience. If you like it rough then guys are usually more game but there are girls who go for that too.” Dean smiled in amusement at his little brother.

“What if I like it better with guys?”

The question threw Dean off his game and he gave Sam a lost look. “What do you mean Sam?”

“Would it be bad? Pastor Jim says it’s wrong and dad doesn’t like it...” Sam fiddled with the hem of his shirt awkwardly while he spoke.

“There’s nothing wrong with liking one flavour more Sammy, it doesn’t change you as a person.” Dean said gently. “You’re an amazing kid and anyone who meets you will say that, shucking up with men won’t change anyone’s opinion about you. If it does they weren’t worth your time to begin with.”

Sam hugged his brother tightly and nuzzled against his chest. “Thanks Dean.”

“No problem kiddo, that’s what I’m here for; embarrassing talks after bedtime.”

Sam laughed and drew away regretfully.

“Can I ask one question Sam?” At Sam’s nod Dean continued. “Who is the guy you’re thinking about doing all this stuff with?”

Sam grinned shyly and shrugged. “Just a boy I used to go to school with, we were pretty close before we moved here, and I wanted to get back in touch; since we’re not together a lot anymore.”

Dean shrugged lightly and nodded his approval. “As long as he’s good people. If he hurts you tell me and I’ll set him on the straight and narrow..”

“You wouldn’t know the straight and narrow if it was under your nose!” Sam laughed. “You’d get lost looking for it and end up shucking up with him before I can!”

Dean laughed and pushed Sam to stand up. “Go to bed Bitch!”

“Jerk!” Sam threw back as he ran out of the room.

Dean sat laughing for a while after that and lay back on his bed. Sam was growing up fast and he was happy to be included in the other boy’s life, it was hard being separated most of the day so it was good to catch up and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	57. Wanky Panky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by I love werid stories, she posted the request on Clean the Pipes, I hope you like it doll!
> 
> Happy womens day!

Castiel slammed his door shut and leaned against it heavily in relief. ‘Alone at last….’

He slowly walked to his bed, stripping his clothing off as he went. He collapsed with a satisfied groan and slid his hand beneath the elastic of his briefs.

Dean wasn’t sure what he was seeing. Scratch that. He knew exactly what he was seeing; he just didn’t quite know what to make of it. It happened so quickly. He heard a strange sound from Castiel’s room and burst in, concerned that the angel was injured.

Cas was far from in pain, and Dean felt his face heat up at the realisation that he’d caught Cas having a personal moment.

Cas stared at him in shock and embarrassment, then started quivering as he sat upright. He grabbed for the covers and pulled them over himself meekly while small tears rolled over his cheeks. He choked around a sob and Dean’s brain finally kicked in.

“Hey it’s cool Cas! I shouldn’t have burst in here, I’m sorry man, I’ll go.” He said while backing away from the bed.

Cas whimpered and gasped shakily, hiding his face in his hands. Dean hesitated when Cas was all out crying, he couldn’t just leave the angel in the state he was in. So he approached again and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Hey come on Cas….everyone does this you don’t have to freak out….” Dean said awkwardly. “Cas please stop crying it’s no big deal!”

Cas sniffled and shook his head. “I can’t st-stop D-Dean! I’m sad!”

Dean sighed and stared up at the ceiling for help. “Cas it’s a human thing, you can’t help it okay? It’s totally normal.”

“I’m not a human Dean!” Cas rasped angrily.

“You’re not an angel anymore either Cas!” Dean replied with a frustrated growl, regretting it when devastation morphed Castiel's face. “I’m sorry Cas, I just mean that you don’t have the mojo you had before and you have to get used to dealing with human issues.”

Cas wiped his cheeks and sighed shakily. “I don’t want to be a freak anymore Dean.”

“Would it help if I did it and let you watch? We’d be even and you can stop crying.”

Cas looked at Dean in surprise. “You’d do that?”

Dean grimaced and nodded grudgingly. He lay back on the bed and flicked open the button and zip on his jeans. Taking a deep breath he pushed his jeans and briefs lower and wrapped a hand around himself. It took a while to get hard with Cas watching but finally the hunter was able to work himself to his end and make things even with Cas.

What he didn’t count on was that Cas would make a sound. A soft moan reached Dean’s ears and he looked over to see Cas watching with hooded eyes and a hand around his own cock. Dean groaned and shut his eyes tightly, unable to bear the sight of Cas getting off on this. It wasn’t long before Dean creamed and Cas followed.

In the afterglow Dean managed to look at Cas and speak. “Happy now?”

Cas nodded breathlessly and lay down, curled up in a ball beside his hunter. “Thank you Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio requests!


	58. Baby Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested ages ago by green_bean! I am sorry it took so long!

Sam couldn’t believe his luck as his brother and Gabriel squirmed below him. The two men were red in the face and sweating under Sam’s ministrations. The bigger male knelt above them and groaned lowly as they kissed each other passionately.

He laced his fingers into Gabe’s hair and pulled the angels face away from Dean, so that he could slam their lips together forcefully. The angel moaned and opened his mouth willingly, allowing Sam to ravage him.

This was a more recent pastime for the three men, since they were holed up and unable to go anywhere until the angels stopped looking for them, they had taken to getting their pleasure from one another. Sam wasn’t complaining and neither was Gabriel, but Dean had needed a lot of persuasion. Sam smiled as he remembered the night when his brother gave in.

Flashback

“MMmhgg! Sam!” Gabriel cried out, arching up into his lovers mouth.

Sam hummed contentedly and sucked the angels leaking dick one last time. He moved up the pliant body and kissed plump red lips and stroked soft cheeks. 

“Hey can you two knock it off!?” Dean spat edgily from the other side of the room. “I don’t need to see this crap!”

Sam turned to his brother and smiled. “You could always join in.”

Dean sputtered in horror for a moment. “SAM! I’m your brother!”

“So?” Gabriel leaned up on his elbow to look at Dean. “He’s damn good at fucking the boredom away.”

Dean’s face was painted with disgust but his eyes had a curious sparkle. Sam and Gabriel grinned at each other. Gabriel slid off the bed and crawled over to Dean sexily. He arrived in front of the hunter and rubbed his muscled, jean clad thighs.

“Come on Dean…..Sammy can make you feel really good….sucks cock like a champ…..can pound your ass so hard you see stars...” Gabriels hands slid up to rub the growing bulge in Dean’s pants.

Dean gasped softly and his legs spread a little wider for the angel. Gabriel smiled and leaned in to nuzzle Dean’s dick through his jeans, blowing warm air over the sensitive area. Sam smirked and called Gabriel back. The angel grinned at Dean and sauntered back to Sam. Sam pulled his angel down onto his lap and slid into his tight channel with ease.

“Oh yea Dean! See how good he is?” Gabriel panted, arching his back.

Sam thrust hard into the angel, drawing cries of pleasure and causing Gabriel to reveal his wings. Dean licked his lips and rolled his hips against nothing desperate for touch.

Gabriel came with a loud cry and Sam pulled out, still hard as diamond. Dean made a small pleading sound and Sam looked at him with a grin.

“Come here baby boy….let daddy make you feel good.” Sam said gruffly with a playful grin.

Dean groaned, regretting Sam ever finding out about his daddy kink, and he approached the bed shakily. Sam tugged his clothes off with the help of Gabriel and then Dan was on his all fours; the angel under him sucking his dick while Sam hastily prepared him with copious amounts of lube. Dean moaned in a way he’d never moaned before when his prostate was stimulated by Sam’s ridiculously long fingers.

Sam pulled the four digits out and rubbed the tip of his cock against Dean’s hole. “You want this baby boy? You want my big cock up your ass?”

Dean whimpered and dropped his face to nuzzle Gabriels belly, putting his ass higher and arching his back for Sam. Sam grinned and pressed inside, setting a brutal pace immediately, hitting Dean’s prostate head on with every drive.

Dean groaned lowly and pushed back insistently to Sam, who picked up his pace and slammed harder into the older male. Gabriel guided the head of his cock to Dean’s lips expectantly and the hunter opened his mouth and sucked the angel in deep. Being slammed into from both ends while his dick was being suck was too much, and Dean found himself finishing faster than when he was fourteen.

He lay spent on Gabriel, swallowing the angels cum, waiting for Sam to finish. The youngest male of their orgy finally pressed right up against Dean’s buttocks and released, hot and wet deep inside Dean’s ass. They all lay beside each other for a while after that, until Sam recovered and the two smaller men were pushed up onto their hands and knees by the horny hunter.

End Flashback.

Since then it had been smooth sailing for their little party and Sam smiled at the two men he loved most in the world. Hopefully it would be a long time before the angels gave up on finding them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	59. Michifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-fall of Lucifer strife ends in Michifer, requested by destiel more like destigofuckyourself

“You’re just a deadbeat dad! I can’t believe you’re just leaving us like this!” Michael yelled at their father.

“I’m leaving for your own good! I’ve done enough for you, it’s time you all learn to stand on your own two feet!” God yelled back. 

“You are lying!” Michael yelled. “This is about Lucifer not bowing down to your grand design! You’re too proud to accept that your son hates what you made, so you’re leaving us as punishment! You’re punishing us because Lucifer hurt you-!”

“He did hurt me!” God yelled angrily. “I made this beautiful world filled with the most amazing beings and what do I get? Scorn and hatred and anger! Petty jealousy of a selfish child!”

“He’s just a fledgeling father! You made us with the ability to think and have opinions! You cannot punish us for voicing them! It’s not Lucifer's fault.”

The two stared at each other for a moment before God huffed angrily and turned away. “Say goodbye to your brothers, Raphael and Gabriel for me, tell them I’ll be back.”

Michael watched his father leave and rubbed his face tiredly. Slowly he left the room and went to his father's chambers where he knew the others were waiting.

Gabriel, Lucifer and Raphael were already waiting for him with grim looks on their faces.

“How much did you hear?” Michael asked them.

Raphael answered. “Enough.”

“Is he really going away?” Gabriel asked grimly.

Michael sat between Raphael and Gabriel and hugged them both close. “I tried to make him stop, but he’s going no matter what we say.”

Gabriel snuggled in closer for a moment before standing up and pacing around. “We’ll be fine, we don’t need him anyway! We’re thousands of years old, I’m sure we can survive on our own by now!”

Raphael stood and began to leave. “You all worry too much, he’ll return as he said he will, we must continue our mission and watch over the humans.”  
Gabriel scowled and walked out, followed by Raphael. Michael looked at Lucifer standing in a corner with tears on his cheeks and fury in his eyes. 

“Lucifer….it’s not your fault...come here...” He held his arms open for the younger archangel.

Lucifer dove into his big brothers embrace and sniffled against him, wings held low and tense. “I didn’t want him to leave….” Lucifer said softly. “I’m sorry Michael...”

“Shh it’s not your fault, it’s his own choice to leave.” Michael rubbed soothing circles on Lucifer’s spine.

Lucifer looked up at him and kissed his lips softly. “Don’t leave me Michael, I can’t stand being alone….”

Michael held still while Lucifer kissed him again and again. His mind not able to fully understand what was happening. It all clicked in his head when Lucifer was suddenly rubbing against him in a way brothers shouldn’t rub together.

“Lucifer….” Michael said uncomfortably, pushing his brothers gyrating hips away.

“What? Am I not good enough for you too?!” Lucifer glared, hurt and saddened. “Do you have better things to spend your time on?!”

He stood up off of Michaels lap. “Forget it, I shouldn’t have ever thought that you-!”

Michael cut him off with a kiss. “I love you Lucifer but we can’t do this, we’re brothers and it’s wrong; you know that.” 

Lucifer didn’t answer, just stared at his feet.

“Do you understand little brother?” Michael asked gently.

“I just wanted him to love me…...I just wanted to be good enough for him so he’d love me and be with me….” Lucifer was crying and it broke Michaels heart in two.

“He does love you...he loves us all….he just needs some time alone right now.”

“Because of me.” Lucifer answered bitterly. “Because I’m a jealous and selfish child!”

“I think that’s part of it, but mostly I think he’s tired...he has a lot of responsibility to his creation, and it is very taxing for him.” Michael kissed Lucifer’s cheek. “He loves you Lucifer, just give him time to show it.”

“Kiss me Michael, hold me, just this one time….never again….I need to feel like...” Lucifer cut off and looked away in shame.

Michael thought it over wearily but knew he’d say yes, he always did what his brother asked, never wanting him to be without. Lucifer tilted his head just so and Michael couldn’t resist giving him a tender little kiss. The younger angel pushed Michael to sit and lie down on their father's large bed.

Slowly they built a pace, grinding against one another and their kissing became more and more heated. Their shirts were the first to go, large wings spread out and their skin met for the first time. Lucifer moaned into Michael's mouth as the older angel slid a hand into the soft blue wings, stroking the fluffy appendages.

Michael looked up at Lucifer in awe. “You’re beautiful Lucifer.”

“So are you brother….” Lucifer growled, leaning down to nip his neck.

Their trousers were gone next and before Michael knew what had happened, Lucifer was slowly sliding himself down onto his brothers engorged cock. Michael dropped his head back against the soft sheets and pulled Lucifer's hands up to stroke his own auburn wings. He moaned and rolled his his up towards Lucifer’s hips, thrusting up into the tight channel that gripped him.

Their eyes met and for an instance the brothers understood each other. Michael felt such overwhelming love for this angel above him and he could see the same love reflected back at him as they reached their peak and collapsed side by side.

“I love you Lucifer, no matter what happens...”  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	60. Cas Tree Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by libby!

Sam, Dean and Cas ran through the forest away from the other angels and demons that were fighting. When they felt that they were far enough away they stopped and took a breather.

“Man what was all that?!” Dean demanded to know, glaring at Cas. “Why didn’t you get us out of there?”

Cas shook his head with a pained expression. “My powers are gone, I can’t explain it.”

Sam grabbed Dean and held him back from attacking the angel. “It won’t do us any good if you beat Cas up!”

Dean huffed and shrugged Sam off. “We’re stuck out here with no plan and no way of getting back to my car, how should I react Sam?!”

Cas groaned and pressed a hand to his stomach. “There is something wrong with my vessel. It feels as though it may burst.”

Sam and Dean exchanged uncertain looks and slowly Sam approached the angel.

“You don’t mean that literally do you?”

Cas shrugged anxiously. “I don’t understand what it’s telling me! There’s all this pressure building in my abdominal area.” 

“Dude you need to piss.” Dean said bluntly, frowning at the angel. “What the fuck is up with that?”

“Piss?” Cas looked worried. “Is that safe?”

Sam placed a reassuring hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “It’s a human thing, I don’t know why you’re experiencing it..it may have to do with why your powers are gone.”

“Well go find a tree and make it quick!” Dean grumbled, sitting on a fallen tree with a scowl on his face.

“A...tree?” Cas said softly.

Dean gave him a look and nodded. “Yea a tree to piss on.”

Cas stared blankly at him and Sam cleared his throat gruffly.

“Dean I don’t think Cas knows how to do that.”

Dean gave Sam his bitchface and turned expectantly to Cas. “You know how to piss?”

Cas shook his head slowly.

“Seriously? Your job is to watch humans but you have never seen one piss?” Dean scowled at Cas.

Cas shrugged. “I didn’t want to invade privacy.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay go to a tree.”

Cas did as the older man said. “Now what?”

“Open your pants and pull out your dick and let it go!” Dean said, turning away and grabbing a few things off the ground.

Cas turned to the tree he’d chosen and opened his trousers. He frowned and looked at the two humans who were trying to ignore him. “What part is the dick? And why would I take hold of it and then let it go?”

Dean took a deep breath through his nose and his left eye twitched slightly, while Sam smothered a snort of laughter.

“The long bit.” Dean bit out.

“I don’t understand, none of it is longer than the rest?” Cas turned to them with his junk in his hands and Dean covered his eyes quickly, trying to recover from the sight.

“Turn around Cas! It’s the top section that’s long and not round.” Dean snapped, looking at Sam aghast.

Sam just covered his smile with a hand and tried to look innocent. Cas continued to look puzzled.

“Just go and show him, we’ll be here forever and he’s gonna get a UTI or something if he keeps holding out.” Sam said casually.

“I am not showing Cas his dick!” Dean said looking grossed out.

Sam gave him a meaningful look and Dean glare at him. “I’m not pissing next to him either.”

“Just do it Dean! You had like twenty beers today, you probably need it.”

Dean scowled but stomped over to Cas. “You’re doing this with us, and then it’s something we never talk about again got it?!” Dean looked at the other two seriously.

The three stood there around the tree with their junk out and Sam was the first to release his bladder. Cas watched him and finally got the right grip, he made a face of serious concentration and nothing happened.

“Cas?” Dean said lightly. “Thought you needed a piss?”

“I do, nothing is making it go out.” Cas said. “It won’t leave my body.”

“Just relax Cas, you’re too tense.” Sam finished up and tucked himself away.

Cas tried Sam’s advice and a little squirt shot out and nearly hit Dean’s booted foot. The hunter glared at the angel.

“Count your stars Cas….” He said with a dark look on his face. “Relax and aim carefully, point it where you want the piss to go and loosen up.”

Dean finished up and tucked himself away, watching Cas impatiently. Cas gave him a shifty look and a small amount of urine escaped the angel in short bursts.

“Seriously dude just get it over with!” Dean huffed.

“I can’t do it with you watching me.” Cas said slowly.

Dean’s bitchface reappeared. “You just learn how to piss and already you’ve got stage fright?”

Cas looked solemnly at Dean until the man walked away, grumbling about angels. As Dean got back to Sam he heard a flood of liquid hitting the tree and turned around in alarm. He and Sam stared in amazement at the amount Cas had built up. When the angel turned he was met with raised eyebrows and slack jaws.

“What? I never felt an urge before but my vessel still built up the fluid.” He said innocently.

Sam nodded slowly. “Let’s just get back to the bunker.”

“Seconded!” Dean agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!


	61. The Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I haven't given up on my writing. Some personal stuff happened in October and I've been dealing with it in my own way, which means I closed off from everything for a while. I'm still coping and trying to recover but I'm still actively writing whenever I get the chance, my updates will come sporadically and in big loads, but they will come. For those of you who messaged me recently looking for updates, I am touched that you're still following up with my work and I appreciate the kind messages so thank you very much.
> 
> Serious stuff aside, this was requested by isabelpenafiel03 ages ago and I finally got to it and it's ready for reading, Isabel I hope you like it, I'm sorry its short, I just wanted it to be a sweet cute oneshot

“Sam dad said to pay attention, this thing could turn up at any time!” Dean argued in a whisper while trying to keep his brothers hands off of his thighs.

Sam grinned rakishly and nuzzled Dean’s neck. “Dad said it’s a few miles off, it’ll be ages before they flush it out. We can have a little fun in the meantime…..”

Dean huffed and groaned softly. “Sammy…..you really have bad timing….”

“You love me anyway….right?”

Dean looked lovingly at his younger brothers uncertain face and kissed his nose softly. “Right.”

“Deeaaannn!!” Sam keened needily. “Kiss me properly, I want you to do the thing…….”

Dean laughed at the naughty smile on his brothers face, and nuzzled into his neck. He kissed and sucked up to Sam’s ear and then down his jaw to his lips. “Mmmmm you mean this?” He pecked Sam’s lips.

“No! Dean, do it nicely….”  
“This?”

Dean pushed Sam onto his back and straddled him, forcing a deep kiss onto his brothers swollen red lips. They were so distracted they didn’t hear the howls of the Black dog they were supposed to be hunting. Suddenly a large form leaped over them and ran away.

Dean looked up in surprise and confusion. “What was-? OW!”

A loud thud sounded beside the boys and they looked to see John flat on his face, having tripped over his boys in persuit of the dog. John pushed himself up onto hands and knees, and turned to look furiously over his shoulder at the boys.

“BOYS!” His roar was deafening.

Dean and Sam cringed and separated themselves wearily.

“I told you to be alert and instead you sit here having a fisticuf????”

Dean blushed and Sam tried to hide a shit eating grin as their father had no idea how right he was.

“When I give you an order I expect you to obey me! I don’t ever want to see that you boys were fighting on a hunt instead of doing your bit! That dog is gone now and we won’t see it again until it strikes in a new town!” John fumed, standing over them with his arms crossed. “I’m furious and you can bet that the punishment for this little stunt is going to be very unpleasant!”

Dean and Sam slowly stood up and followed their father and Bobby to the cars, occasionally exchanging grins and quiet giggles. Even if the hunt was ruined, they’d had fun ruining it.


	62. Destial Wingkink/firsttime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by HijabiPrincess8 I hope you enjoy it

“Dean…..are you awake?”

Dean sighed and rolled over to look at his angel. “I am now…..what’s up Cas?”

“Nothing.” Cas mumbled. “I’m sorry, go back to sleep.”

Dean groaned and sat up, leaning against the headboard and turning on the bedside lamp. “Don’t go woman on me Cas, I’m not going back to sleep because you’ll get all hurt that I didn’t listen to your feelings. Now spill and lets talk so i can go back to sleep with a clear conscious.”

Cas blinked in surprise. “I’m not a woman Dean, you assured me of that just last night remeber? You told me I was your sexy beast and told me to give it to you like a man.”

Dean rubbed his reddening face and shook his head. “Just tell me why you’re still awake Cas.”

“I was wondering if we could kiss more.”

Dean gave Cas an odd look and deadpanned. “Kiss more.”

“I like kissing. I want to kiss you more often. A lot.” Cas replied slowly, looking unsure and confused by Dean’s response.

“Okay…..sure Cas, you can kiss me whenever you feel like it.” Dean shrugged.

“Really?” Cas sat up excitedly. “Whenever I want? As much as I want?”

“Well yea Cas….as much as you like.” Dean squirmed awkwardly.

Cas grinned eagerly and climbed up on Dean’s lap, he locked their lips immediately and sucked Dean’s lips pleadingly. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm.

“I have another question Dean.” Cas breathed in between kisses.

“Mmmm shoot.” Dean mumbled distractedly.

“Would you take me? If I asked you to would you take me?”

Dean pulled back abruptly. “You want me to?”

Cas blushed and wrapped his arms around his middle awkwardly. “I think about it sometimes…..a lot actually….you seem to like it and I’ve never…..I just wanted to know if you would want to, but if you don’t it’s fine.”

“No Cas it’s not fine….you can tell me about this stuff, you need to tell me about this stuff! I need to know if you want to try things, I’m game for anything you want.” Dean rubbed Cas’ arms soothingly. “You want me to take you then fine I’ll take you.”

“Really?” Cas looked up hopefully. “Now?”

Dean looked in amazement at the angel perched on his lap. “Cas it’s not even dawn yet.”

Cas looked disheartened and sighed. “Sorry, I know you need your sleep. I’ll leave you to rest.”

The angel turned his back on Dean and hugged himself sadly. Dean sighed at the angels behaviour and rolled his eyes. The hunter rubbed his face and wrapped his arms around Cas.

“Go get the lube from the shower.”

Dean nearly fell out of bed Cas jumped to his feet so fast. The hunter stared after his lover in amazement, surprised by how eager the smaller male was.

Cas came back to Dean with a huge grin on his face and tackled him into a heated makeout session.

Finally stripped and lubed Cas lay flat on his back with Dean looming over him with a tender smile on his face. “You sure Cas? We don’t have to.”

“I want to try Dean.” The angel breathed.

Dean leaned down to kiss his lover and lifted Cas’s slim hips. He shifted closer and positioned himself, giving Cas one last analyzing look he pressed into the smaller male slowly. Cas gasped and dropped his head back against the pillow, he arched his back and keen lowly.

“Dean.” He whispered. 

Dean kissed him and waited for Cas to relax. Cas looked at him and smiled shakily and nodded for Dean to move. It took only a few minutes for Cas to start clawing Dean’s back and moaning his name. Dean lifted Cas so that the angel could straddle him and helped guide his hips down at a steady rate.

Cas groaned as his prostate was hit repeatedly by Dean’s thrusts and suddenly there was an odd smell in the room. Marshmallows and strawberries. Dean opened his eyes and stared in awe at the large grey wings that had appeared from Castiels back. He reached out and stroked them lightly. Cas’s whole body shook against his hunter and he released between them, still grinding down against Dean. Dean stroked again, harder. Cas wailed as more cum spurted between them and Dean grinned. He continued until he’d wrung Cas out entirely and reached his own end.

The two lovers collapsed on the bed beside each other and Cas kissed Dean softly. “Thank you.”

“Thank you! I haven’t had such a good reaction from you in…..forever.” Dean breathed tiredly.

Cas smiled shyly and wrapped himself in Dean’s arms, drifting off to sleep easily.


	63. Hi Guys

Not a chapter just an update for everyone to see...most of you are following me and will see this as a result so I figured it was the best way to reach everyone at once. I've not written since April 1st 2017. I have been through a lot and just can't get onto my feet, but I'm trying to now more than before. My grandma passed away last year, I changed schools, and got into a serious relationship. I've been occupied and low emotionally and I'm sorry for abandoning you all....I'll try to write in the next few weeks but I can't promise anything, I only get up because my partner won't let me stay in bed. I will try and I hope I do it but I can't promise it'll happen or that it will even be readworthy....Thanks to everyone for always checking in, I read the messages I got and I'm touched by the concern you all show a year later. Thank you guys, Aidan, dude you kicked my ass in a comment and got me going a little, so thanks man. Steampunk, Ima start writing again.


End file.
